To Love a King (Revamped)
by Aluriel
Summary: She had been sworn to battle the darkness that threatened the realms when she was suddenly cast out into a world she did not know. When a wandering wizard offers her a way back to fulfill her duty, will she want to go when she meets the band of dwarves who encounter darkness at every turn? When she meets the headstrong king who will capture her heart? Thorin/OC. Bit of Lindir/OC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, I honestly have no idea what happened, I guess my story got deleted somehow (Wasn't me) But anyway, I figured it was a chance to just retype the entire thing and improve. Yes, it will probably be very different, but the storyline will essentially be the same, so if you are re-reading, it is sort of like a whole new adventure! In a way… ANYWHO! I really hope you enjoy the new and (hopefully) improved version of To Love a King. Updates will probably be less frequent as the last version, as I am going to try and make it more detailed and longer. MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL!**

* * *

Sun, of day, of a realm of eternal light and warmth, yet a realm where darkness forever tries to penetrate. In light, there shall always be shadow. In shadow, evil brews.

Moon, of night, of a realm of eternal darkness and cool winds, where evil shall ever try to take its hold. In darkness, light shall always try to shine. In light, there is hope.

Night and Day, Sun and Moon, seemingly so far apart, so separate, so different, yet so inexplicably alike. They are one. There can not be one without another. There can never be light without the darkness, as there can never be darkness without the light. They must always balance one another.

There was a legend, long ago, of two sisters. The sisters were said to be the fae of Day and Night, the protectors. Fae were creatures of wonderful beauty and magic, kin to elves and fairies alike. They held within a power beyond the mortal understanding, for they were given the task of protecting the life of all realms. They were given the task of keeping the balance intact. Should the balance falter, the realms would fall, and all would be lost.

Fae were enchanting, they moved with the grace of the elves, had the voices of sirens, and the magic only a god could gift. Wings, they also possessed, though they could not use them until they had been earned. A great feat must be achieved for a fae to earn its wings, but oh, the beauty of their wings is legend. Enchanting to even look upon, a fae could control one's mind with the power of the shimmering dust encased there. That dust could heal any wound, if ever it could be extracted.

There were many fae, many protectors. There were fae of seasons, of elements, there were fae of woodlands and grasslands, of animals and plants, and they were sworn to protect them, to protect the balance with their lives. But our story is about the two sisters of Day and Night, the two most important fae of them all, and how one broke every rule of the Fae.

Day and Night ruled the sacred fae realm of Elumine, a realm of such ethereal beauty that any mortal to look upon it would be blinded. Their balance was the most important factor in keeping the realms safe. Their balance was that of light and dark, the two most opposing and yet most important forces that must coexist in all worlds.

The elder sister was that of Day, for the gods at first had spread their light far across the realms thinking they had plenty, and so created her to watch over the realms of light. When the gods realized their light was spreading thin, they let the realms remain half in darkness, half in light. So the younger sister was created to watch over the Nights, the darkness, so evil would not spread in the black.

The sisters loved each other dearly, and ruled with surety, such faith did they have in themselves and their love for each other. Elumine thrived, as did the realms, enjoying a peace and prosperity that would not last. But even gods are not perfect. They had made a mistake in the creation of the fae. They had made them far too young, and the young have foolish hearts, foolish minds.

There was a fae of Summer who had caught Night's eye, for his light burned hot and bright, and she was that of darkness and cold. As she became enamored, her watch slipped ever slightly and a slight darkness of the evil sort began to creep in, a tendril of blackness creeping into her dear sister's heart and mind, poisoning her against Night.

Day believed she had loved Summer as well, and though the tendril of darkness in her heart was small, darkness thrives when given the chance, and so her shadow grew until she felt nothing but resentment toward her sister, whom she had loved so very dearly. She grew jealous and spiteful, her watch over the realms of day slipping, letting the shadows creep into the worlds, and into Elumine.

Night could see the change in her sister, she could sense the darkness, for she was a watcher of it, she knew of the evil darkness could bring, and she was filled with guilt, for it was her foolish actions, her foolish thoughts that had brought this upon them.

She approached her sister to beg forgiveness, to try to drive the evil back, but it had taken its root in Day's heart, and she banished her sister with her power to the realm of night, to the realm of darkness. There she was forced to battle the forces of evil that were plaguing the realms, the evil that she had let in from her fault, and she would not let them by her. But she grew weary, there was so much evil, so much darkness, and she was without even a tendril of light for so long that she could no longer see it within herself.

She began to succumb to the creatures of darkness, to their taunts, their torture. They beat her and screeched at her, they carved into her flesh so she would always remember that darkness would reign over all. They had defeated her so utterly, that she had become but a shell devoid of emotion, and she was fast becoming one of them herself. She cried in that darkness until she had no more tears to shed.

Day's heart had begun to clear from her sister's efforts, the darkness in Elumine fading, the balance returning, but she could feel her sister's pain and suffering, and her guilt grew ever greater as her sister's spirit began to fade. Day began to sing into the sky, hoping it would reach her sister in that realm of blackness and evil. Into her song, Day poured her sorrow and love, her guilt at sending her beloved sister away.

Night heard her sister's melody, so beautiful and sweet, and she felt renewed, her light within blooming until it burst from her, tearing a great hole in the blackness, banishing the evil creatures while it shone. But the light would not last, and she was forced to do battle once more with the evil.

The gods looked upon her, they saw how she fought alone and so bravely to protect the realms, to save them from certain demise, a demise they all had foreseen, and they pitied her. They began to spread the last of their light over the tears she had shed, creating the stars, the thousand watchful eyes of her Night to help her fight the evil.

Night, now the Moon, swore to herself after that she would never again let the darkness threaten those she loved.

Day gazed down upon the worlds, seeing much, but she saw much darkness there that she knew she would not be able to fight on her own. She had an amulet crafted of shining stone, stone like the Moon, and she sent it to her sister.

As soon as she touched the amulet, she fell.

* * *

He brought down the hammer upon the white-hot blade again and again, anger in his heart and mind. These people, these humans, they could not know, they did not know he was a king. He preferred it that way. But still there were whispers. He could always hear them whispering around him, rumours of an evil sort, and for that he never stayed long in any human town.

He had created a new life for his people in Ered Luin after the Desolation of the wyrm Smaug. It was a peaceful life, prosperous, but he still had to work, and his heart yearned for more. Often he would think of the grand halls of Erebor, the cool, smooth stone halls. He would think of their grand feasts, but most of all he would think of his grandfather and his father before him. They had been such strong and capable leaders, his grandfather's kingdom thrived.

But always he would think of Smaug and the elvenking who turned away when they had needed him most.

He was covered in a fine layer of sweat, soot clinging to his face and exposed arms, and he brought the hammer down one more time far too forcefully, breaking the steel he was working. He sneered and threw the remnants into the trough of water next to him, running a hand through his dark, sweat-dampened hair. He had enough of this. He grabbed the cleanest rag he could find that was nearby and wiped his face, tossing it to the side as he strode from the smithy and to the tavern. One last drink and he would be gone from this town for good.

He sat in the tavern with his ale, trying to pay no heed to the whispers around him. He could feel the stares.

"That's the dwarf. You know what they say about him don't you?" The whispers. They were all around him. Most often they said he would steal their women in the night, that he was a barbarian. Lock up the daughters, hide the wives. He grunted as he took another drink. The young barmaid, couldn't be more than twenty in human years, approached him with what he was sure she thought was a seductive smile upon her lips. She sat upon the edge of the table he was currently occupying.

"So, you're the dwarf everyone has been talking about, eh?" She gave him an appreciative once over as he blatantly ignored her. "I never knew dwarves could be so… well, so good lookin'." She giggled and he slid his gaze to her, clearly uninterested. It did not seem to deter her in the slightest. She ran her hand up his arm to his shoulder and lowered her voice.

"I ain't never had a dwarf before." She stood up and pulled at his shirt, smiling. "What you say we go an' get a room, eh?" At that point he slammed his tankard down on the table far more forcefully than necessary, removing her hand from his person with a calm he did not know he possessed at that moment. He pinned her with a boiling glare, rising to his full height which was about to her shoulder, still imposing though he was.

"Nor will you have a dwarf now. Find some other man to fling yourself upon, for I will not have it." He tossed some coins upon the table and strode from the tavern, many a patron staring after him, the barmaid with her mouth agape.

He found his pony on the edge of town and mounted it, beginning his trek back to the Blue Mountains, the sun just beginning to set. He had not gotten far when he came across a man all in grey sitting beneath a tree smoking a pipe. He was wearing a curious pointed hat.

"Hail, master dwarf." He pulled his pony to the opposite side of the road, trying to avoid the man.

"I do not have any coin to spare, beggar. Leave me be." He grumbled, but that seemed to insult the man, as he looked up to him as he passed by and shouted.

"Thorin Oakenshield! Is that any way to greet someone?" The dwarf halted his pony so quickly that it whinnied in protest as he looked to the curious man. He knew that voice, and few would know him by sight. He closed his eyes as irritation marred his features. The wizard. The very last person he wanted to see or have words with right now, for he was a complicated fellow.

"Gandalf." He muttered, displeasure in his tone. "Why am I not surprised?" Thorin looked over to the wizard whose blue eyes were twinkling merrily beneath the brim of his pointed grey hat. He pulled the pipe from his mouth and rose.

"Come, Thorin, walk with me. I have a proposition I think you would very much like to hear." Thorin looked at the wizard a moment longer before spurring his pony onward. He did not wish to have words with this wizard at the current time. He was in no mood.

"Ah, so you no longer have interest in Erebor, then?" The wizard was taking enjoyment from this, Thorin realized as he turned his pony back around to him and dismounted, a scowl on his face. He took the reins in his hand and glared at Gandalf as he approached far too slowly for his liking, puffing on his pipe thoughtfully.

"Speak then, wizard." He growled, and Gandalf chuckled.

"All in good time, we have a long way yet to go, do we not?" The wizard chuckled as Thorin rolled his eyes to the sky. Damn wizards.

* * *

She couldn't see. There was blackness everywhere. She couldn't breathe. She tried to take in great gulps of air, but the pain was so intense, so utterly _powerful_, that she couldn't form a coherent thought. She couldn't feel. She couldn't think. In a distant part of her mind she thought she could feel her hands grasping for purchase on _anything_, and she felt rough grass, hard unyielding earth beneath her. She could feel the earth rumble below her for a few moments, though she could not hear what approached.

She finally managed a shuddery breath, though it pained her so much she nearly lost consciousness. She began to see dim light as her vision started to return, and she could feel hands on her, gently probing her arms and she almost cried out, though the best she could manage was a strangled gargle. She could see the faint outline of a face above her, mouth set in a grim line, a male with long, straight dark hair and a golden circlet. He opened his mouth and turned his head to someone she couldn't see, speaking in a language she did not know as he lowered his arms beneath her, lifting her as gently as he was able. Pain shot through her body, black dots dancing through her vision, then everything was gone and she was in a state of utter oblivion once more.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: YAY! My story is back up and running! As I said, it will be different, but similar, so re-readers, I hope you still enjoy! I will probably get two updates out per day, if not expect definitely one. If I don't update, I fell off of the planet. Hopefully transported to Middle-Earth or something fun. 8D I will let you know when NOT to expect an update :D Much love!**

**To creepyLOTRfangirl55: I think maybe the loss was meant to be or some silly thing like that. But thank you for the compliment! I am glad you liked my restart! As for your question… We will have to see! That is a long way off yet. Much love to you! Thank you for reading and reviewing again! xD**

**To x-xforever-damnedx-x: I am so sorry about that! I would hate to be reading a story and it suddenly poofs! But no biggie about the disappearance. I love to write, and I loved this story, so rewriting will be fun if it is slightly different! I hope you still enjoy! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Many years ago…**

As she opened her eyes and her surroundings started to become more clear to her she noticed a soft yellow light creeping into her vision. The light of night was white, yet the light of day was orange and harsh, so this could be neither. She heard voices very nearby, speaking so low that she could not hear the words. One of the voices sounded very familiar, though she could not place from where she knew it.

Her vision cleared, a sharp pain lancing through her skull, and she lie still upon what she realized was a soft bed covered in fine silken sheets. She closed her eyes for a moment more, willing the pain to fade, and as it did she opened them, taking in her surroundings. Upon first glance, she thought for a fleeting moment she was back in the glowing halls of Elumine, but she quickly dismissed that as she looked further.

She was in a room open to the air, finely crafted arches with vines and fluttering curtains letting in a soft golden light. The light seemed to burnish everything the same, to the point she could not distinguish what the actual color of anything was. She sat up slowly so the pain would not return and found herself clothed in a fine, yet simple garment of white. It was soft to the touch when she placed her fingers delicately on one sleeve.

Her motions seemed to attract whoever had been speaking nearby, for two persons walked through one of the arches toward the bed she was currently occupying. She recognized one, though vaguely, and she could not recall from where, but the other she did not know. She could tell the one she recognized was an elf from his bearing and slightly pointed ears. He was tall and slender, his long dark hair falling straight down his back to his waist. Upon his brow was a golden circlet, below which were grim eyes from having seen many long years of life.

Next to him was a man clothed all in grey, a silver scarf hanging over his shoulder. He had a wise and wrinkled face, with bushy grey eyebrows that barely hid friendly and inquisitive blue eyes. He clutched a carved wooden staff with both hands, his brows knitting together for a moment as he looked at her. The grey one opened his mouth to address her, and she was surprised to find she knew his tongue.

"So, you awaken at last, my lady. Do you remember the events that transpired which led you here?" His eyebrows rose as she contemplated his question, the pain in her head growing as she tried to recall. The elf stepped around the bed to a side table, where he picked up a shining object she had failed to notice before. He held it aloft before her, looking to the old man with a raised brow, then back to her.

"Does this mean anything to you?" He held a shining amulet, the pendant that of a crescent moon with a smaller full moon resting atop the lower tip. It was held by three chains of crystal the likes of which she had never seen. It shone with a pure light, so like that of her moon. As she gazed upon it, her mind cleared and she remembered. She looked between the two in sudden panic.

"I… fell." She struggled for the words. She knew the tongue, but it was not common for her, and her words lilted in a way that they almost could not understand her. She pointed to the ceiling, then to herself. A look passed between the elf and the one clothed in grey. The elf clutched the amulet as he took a few steps closer to her, holding it out for her to take.

"You are a fae, are you not? Of the moon?" The elf asked her, his voice soft. When she did not seem to understand, he tried one of the few words he knew in her tongue.

"Aluriel? Moon-Spirit? Aelynthi? Sun-Spirit?" The grey man leaned against his staff, his eyebrows raising higher into his hairline.

"Lord Elrond, is she…?" He looked to the elf in surprise, a hum coming from his lips as he contemplated something. The creature nodded her head at them both, taking the amulet gently from Lord Elrond's hand. She brought it to her chest and spoke slowly, trying her best to find the right words.

"Aluriel. I protect night from… bad." Her heavy, lilting accent made it hard to understand, but they both got her meaning. Another look passed between the males, and Elrond gestured to the man in grey as they stepped out onto a porch once more. The slight fae watched them, but did not follow. She could hear every word being said, though they did not know it.

"If she is as she says, we can not sit by. I know you have sensed the darkness spreading over the lands, as I have, Lord Elrond." The grizzled voice of the man in grey reached her.

"Of course I have, but what course of action to you suggest I take? I do not possess the power to send her back to her realm, Gandalf. She must stay here until I can find a solution." Elrond looked back through the arch at the creature of tales and legend. "It is for the best."

Gandalf hummed in displeasure, also looking back at the fae, a small, delicate thing who was looking at them with confusion in her star-like eyes. There was nothing for it. She would have to stay until they found a solution and prayed the darkness did not get worse.

Elrond saw Gandalf to the bridge and returned to the fae. Despite the legends of her trials in days long past, there was something so innocent and pure about her, as if darkness had never touched her at all. In a way, he was right. Her light shone so brightly, even in the mortal realm of Middle-Earth, that it almost hurt to look upon her. As she put the amulet around her neck, her light began to fade, shining only in her eyes.

Perhaps he could not send her back to her realm, but she might know a way. He decided to teach her what he knew of the world, and many others.

* * *

**Present…**

Aluriel smiled a small, secret smile when she heard the news. Gandalf the Grey was back in Rivendell. She heard he had come to seek counsel from Lord Elrond on a very important matter, but Lord Elrond had gone away just a few days ago. He would not tell Aluriel where. She just hoped Gandalf would stay for a while. She so enjoyed the wizard's company.

She walked through the beautifully decorated arch of her room to the outer porch overlooking the bridge and stairs. She saw Lindir walking down the stairs and as her gaze travelled farther, she saw the wizard clothed all in grey. Her face broke out into a huge smile, and she forgot herself as she leaned over the porch side and waved one arm at him.

"Master Gandalf!" She cried out joyfully, nearly falling over the rail in her enthusiasm. She heard his amused chuckle and she could see Lindir shake his head slightly at her antics. She knew he found amusement in her as well, though he would never admit it.

She turned and took up the hem of her fine gown in her hands, gliding over the smooth floors of her room and down the stairs to the outside where she could see Lindir and Gandalf conversing. She very nearly flew down the stairs, losing her balance slightly on the last causing Lindir to reach out and grab her arm to steady her. He gave her an exasperated look, one only she ever saw, and she lowered her eyes as she smiled, bringing her hand up to cover it. He did not fail to notice and he looked skyward, she assumed asking for patience to deal with her. She heard Gandalf chuckle again. He could tell Lindir was fond of the little fae, but then, it was hard not to be.

He inclined his head in greeting to her, his blue eyes sparkling in merriment, her own doing the same. "My lady, such a pleasure to see you again." He clutched his staff as he rose, a gesture made to fool many, but the wizard was far more able than his appearance suggested. She inclined her own head in return.

"Master Gandalf, a pleasure it is to see you as well." Her voice still lilted slightly, Elrond had never been able to completely break her of it, but it was enchanting in a way. "I regret to inform you that Lord Elrond left but a few days ago; I still hope you shall stay. There are many here in Rivendell who still find your company most enjoyable." She looked back up at him and smiled, but his face grew serious and he nodded to Lindir who inclined his head and turned away, brushing his hand against the fae's arm as he passed. She looked to him and he had knowing in his eyes. He simply mouthed one word to her.

_Navaer._

_Goodbye._

Aluriel did not understand what he had meant, but Gandalf had offered her his arm then, and she took it as they walked. He lowered his voice as he spoke to her. Not many in Rivendell knew what she truly was, and he did not wish to call attention to it now.

"I have not come to see Lord Elrond, Aluriel, I have come to see you." When she stopped and looked up at him, he continued.

"I think I may have found a way to get you back." He sounded slightly unsure, but Aluriel was willing to take anything. She knew what her duty was and she knew what had to be done. She was willing to do anything to accomplish that. Gandalf knew she would be a valuable asset on the quest, even if he was unsure if in the end she could return, but she would be needed. He pressed his lips into a thin line as he thought of how angry Thorin would be. No matter, it had to be done.

"Lady Aluriel, how would you like to join in on an adventure?"


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long to get out today, you guys o.o Things got crazy. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF MY NEW FOLLOWERS! I hope you enjoy, and remember! Reviews are my fuel, so please review :D HEARTS AND LOVE FOR ALL!**

* * *

The shire was a perfectly lovely place, Aluriel decided, when she and Gandalf rode up on his horse. His horse was white and beautiful, supplied to them by the elves. They did not have a smaller pony to spare for her, as she was so slight and delicate, so she rode with Gandalf.

The journey was safe enough, she supposed, and the landscape was beautiful. It was unlike any land she had ever before seen. There were waterfalls of such beauty seeming to fall from the sky at times, the light hitting them at angles that cast rainbows upon the land. There were great stones seeming to rise from nothing in the plains, and then they reached a place where everything was green and there were trees all around. Gandalf watched her as she took in everything with wonder in her eyes. He chuckled softly.

When they had reached the rolling hills of the shire, she had smiled. The pastures were green as anything she had ever seen, and the people were small but well built. They bustled about, going about their daily routines, many paying no heed to the wizard or fae on the white horse, but there were also many who stared outright.

The hobbits of the shire were a peaceable folk, not used to visitors coming into their lands much, so they two were an oddity to be sure. Gandalf drew up the horse next to a tavern called The Green Dragon and dismounted, reaching up to help Aluriel down. She paid very little attention as he lifted her from the creature, her eyes taking in the beauty and peaceful air of the Shire, a smile on her face the entire time.

She had not noticed her feet were on the ground until Gandalf had cleared his throat and gestured up the hill. She chuckled softly and gave him an apologetic look.

"So, who is it we are to see, Master Gandalf?" She asked politely, taking his arm when he offered, though the grey wizard was nearly twice her height. He had been scant on the details about this quest of his, and she was really quite curious as to why they were seeking out a hobbit. All he had mentioned once was needing a burglar.

"We are to see Mister Bilbo Baggins, my lady, though I do ask that you stay some distance away. I fear that your presence may distract him in a way we do not wish." Aluriel chuckled at that, looking up to the wizard, finding him hard to see beneath the brim of his hat.

"Am I so distracting, Master Gandalf?" She teased, earning a laugh from the wizard who looked down her way with a half serious-half joking look in his merry blue eyes.

"My lady Aluriel, you know for a fact how distracting you are." She chuckled and placed a dainty finger on her lips as if pondering that idea. "Ah, there it is." Gandalf said, gesturing with his staff to a rather large hobbit-hole with a bench out in front. On the bench sat a rather ordinary looking hobbit blowing smoke rings with a pipe in his hand about as long as his forearm. Aluriel looked at him curiously. He was to be the burglar? But then, she knew she shouldn't judge. She supposed she looked quite harmless herself.

"If you would wait here, my lady, I should not be too long." Aluriel nodded once to the wizard and leaned against a fence that was around a field of tall grass and wildflowers. There were hobbit children running about in the grass, chasing what appeared to be a very large goose. She chuckled as she watched them. Children were always something she enjoyed to watch when she was above, but that was a long time ago now. She returned her attention as she heard the hobbit Gandalf was speaking to open his mouth, sounding quite baffled at whatever Gandalf had mentioned.

"A-an adventure?" The hobbit gave Gandalf a look of utter disbelief, as if he believed the wizard was truly mad, then gestured off to the right with the stem of his pipe.

"Now I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures." With that he rose and went to the mailbox, putting the pipe in his mouth, and Aluriel watched with amusement as he took the mail and pretended to read it while still talking, the long pipe bobbing most funnily between his lips as he spoke.

"Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!" The hobbit actually sounded as if that was a bad thing, and Aluriel covered her laugh with her hand as not to draw attention to herself. He stood there and read the addresses on the mail, trying his best to ignore the wizard twice his size standing at his gate very patiently, and Aluriel almost laughed again. This Mister Baggins was an amusing creature.

She felt a tug on the hem of her dress and looked down to find one of the adorable children that had been chasing the large goose looking up at her. She smiled and crouched down to her level, the little hobbit girl handing her a lovely wildflower.

"You're very pretty, miss. I got this fo' you, because I thought it would look very nice in your pretty hair." Many of the other children were starting to gather around her then, and she smiled a brilliant smile at them and ruffled the girl's curly copper hair.

"What a lovely thought, and a lovely thing you are. Would you like to put it in my hair for me? I am afraid I am terrible at doing my own hair." The little girl squealed in delight and many of the other girls went running off into the field to look for flowers of their own, asking if they too could put flowers in her hair. Aluriel laughed at their enthusiasm and obediently sat down in the grass, letting the little ones braid the flowers into her hair.

She watched the hobbit shaking his pipe stem at Gandalf in a most amusing way before disappearing inside his home, and Gandalf opened the gate and approached the door, doing something odd to it, for he didn't knock and he was using his staff. She could feel the rune-magic from where she was sitting. Quite suddenly a little boy appeared in front of her.

"Are you an elf?" He asked in his small voice, and she smiled and chuckled as the girls stopped their braiding and all looked at her. She thought on an answer for a moment before deciding on a suitable one.

"I suppose I am a type of elf." She laughed as she was suddenly bombarded with questions all around, but then there were sparkling, crackling butterflies flying around and down the hill and the children were running off after them, squealing with glee. She looked around and saw Gandalf walking down the path, humming a merry tune, mischief in his eyes as he caught hers. She laughed at his cleverness and rose to meet him.

"So, Master Gandalf, is this Mister Baggins to be our burglar?" She asked as she joined him on the path once more. The wizard continued to hum, seemingly ignoring her, and she realized that the rune had to have been to call the other members of the quest without Mister Baggins' knowing. She whacked Gandalf on the arm gently, an amused-yet-appalled look on her face.

"Gandalf! He doesn't even know, does he?" Gandalf looked over to her with a wicked smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes, and she shook her head, laughing in disbelief.

"I swear, Gandalf the Grey, you are the most exasperating wizard ever to cross my path." They continued to walk down the hill and Gandalf pulled his own pipe from his sleeve chuckling softly, looking down at her from the corner of his eye.

"Ah, but I am the only wizard to have crossed your path, my dear lady." A flame sprouted from his finger and Aluriel watched in fascination as he lit his pipe with it. He began to puff on it as they approached the tavern from before, The Green Dragon.

"And it is here I must leave you for a time. Come evening, go to Bilbo's house. I am sure he would let you of all people in. I must make sure the remaining members of our company find their way." He bowed to her and she smiled a small smile, slightly hesitant to be left alone with an entire Shire full of hobbits who stared at her, but she waved him on, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Off with you then, wizard. I shall see you this eve. A good and safe journey to you." She smiled as he went off down the path, and she disappeared into the tavern.

* * *

Aluriel had been in such good spirits from good wine and pleasurable company at The Green Dragon that she had not even noticed when evening had come on. She looked out of a window and quite suddenly noticed it was dark outside, and she wondered how late she was. She bade her companions of the evening farewell and grabbed her silken cloak the color of fresh earth and nearly ran out of the door.

There was a chill in the air, not unusual for the night in mid-May, and she swung her cloak around her shoulders, pulling it close around her to shield herself somewhat from the cool air. She looked to the top of the hill to where Mister Baggins' quite large hobbit-hole was located and found a curious person already on the stoop.

His hair was all white and short, sticking out from his head at an odd angle, and though it was hard to see from where she was standing, it looked as if he had a long white beard to go with it. The door opened and she was sure Mister Baggins was surprised, for the person stood outside for a moment before bowing and simply walking through the door. She was already halfway up the hill when she saw Bilbo poke his head out of his door with a quite worried and bewildered expression, looking for any more unusual persons seeking to invade his home. She felt bad for the hobbit.

Over the other side of the hill she could hear two more persons talking, and she had to chuckle at their conversation.

"If he doesn't live in a bog, why is he called boggins? Perhaps he simply _boggles_ one's mind? HAHA! Eh? Eh?" Even Aluriel chuckled at the silly joke, and she could hear another voice trying to remain serious, but she could hear the smile in his words.

"Kili, his name is Baggins, not Boggins. Don't embarrass us, uncle will have our hide." They sounded young, and she wondered suddenly as she pulled the bell if the quest was going to be very dangerous. Gandalf had told her very little. She was starting to wonder if the wizard had ulterior motives, but the thought flew out of her head as a very disheveled and displeased Mister Baggins opened he door.

He was wearing a dressing robe and pyjamas, his curly hair in quite a state of disarray, and she could hear his stomach rumbling from where she stood. He was looking down one hallway where she could hear a slight clatter, then he looked to her on his stoop, his mouth falling open in surprise before he promptly shut it again. Aluriel gave him an apologetic smile as she bowed in respect for this poor little hobbit who had no idea what to expect.

"Good evening Master Baggins. I can see you were not expecting company, and for that I apologize. My name is Aluriel. Might I come in? I may yet be of some assistance in the hours to come." He didn't know what to say to that, in fact he seemed quite in shock and merely stepped to the side to let her through. She was only slightly taller than the hobbit, so she had no need to duck through his door.

She had only just taken her cloak off and hung it on a peg as Bilbo was going to address her, she assumed to ask what she meant by offering assistance in the hours to come, when the bell rang again. She knew it would be the two she heard on the hill. Bilbo opened the door to two young… Aluriel stared for a moment. Dwarves? The company was of dwarves? These two seemed to be very attractive ones, at least.

"Fili." The blonde one said, with a smirk on his face, nodding to Mister Baggins.

"And Kili." Said the brunette, trying to keep his face utterly serious. Then they both bowed and said in unison, "At your service." Aluriel had to cover her laugh as the brunette, Kili? Suddenly broke into a grin and said,

"You must be mister Boggins!" At that point Bilbo tried to shut the door on them, causing Kili to shove his boot in the door with a heartbroken look on his face asking if it had been cancelled. Fili gave him an impish look and caused Mister Baggins to become downright flustered. They both barged in, Fili practically strutting. Aluriel decided she liked these two. They had flair. She smiled as Kili saw her in the hall and broke into a grin, bowing to her.

"Well, I'll be. What a lovely creature. My lady, I am Kili." He said, polite amusement dripping from every word. Fili heard him and caught where he was looking as well and shoved his brother to the side, taking her hand in his as he bowed over it.

"Don't mind him. He is just a child. I am Fili, at your service." He glanced up at her, a mischievous smile on his lips and Kili shoved him back, causing a small brawl between the brothers before Bilbo cleared his throat uncomfortably and they both remembered themselves. Fili dropped his weapons into Bilbo's arms, glancing back at Aluriel every so often as she chuckled and Kili started scraping his boots on a chest in the hallway causing Mister Baggins to get quite annoyed.

A large burly dwarf, Kili called him Dwalin, called both of the brothers into the dining room. The white-haired one she had seen earlier on had told them to help out with the table and chairs, mentioning that there were more coming, and Aluriel felt bad for the hobbit as the bell rang once more, catching the weapons as he flung them to the side with anger.

"No! No there's nobody home! Go away, and bother somebody else! There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some clothead's idea of a joke, I can only say, it is in very poor taste!" At the last he opened the door, and Aluriel peeked around the corner with the weapons in her arms to find a whole gaggle of dwarves fall in a heap in his front hall. Gandalf leaned down with an impish look on his face, and Bilbo gave an exasperated huff as if he knew the culprit all along.

Aluriel placed Fili's weapons gently down on the now-muddy glory box as she entered the front hall to help many a dwarf to his feet. They all stared at her suspiciously, not even giving her a word of thanks- to which she wondered why, and Gandalf coughed once and casually pulled some of her long, silvery-white hair over her delicately pointed ears. Bilbo looked on in confusion, as did Aluriel. Unfortunately, her hair hung very straight for the most part, so the pointed ends of her ears were still visible despite Gandalf's best efforts. She was a fae, after all. Her ears were much longer and more pointed than the elves.

"Dear Bilbo, you may want to think about a change of attire." Gandalf gestured to Bilbo's dressing robe, and the hobbit seemed to remember as he spluttered for a moment, then disappeared down the hall. The dwarves were making quite a racket and pillaging poor Mister Baggins' pantry. Aluriel looked up at Gandalf with a raised brow.

"You know, Gandalf, a few more details would have been nice. I am guessing these dwarves are not fond of those with pointed ears? And dwarves at all? I say, it would have been nice to be prepared." Gandalf simply cleared his throat and fiddled with his scarf for a moment before going down the hall as well. She rolled her eyes.

Mister Baggins was throwing quite a fit about the dwarves marauding his pantry, and when they had finally set the table and were having a raucous fest of food, he had turned back to his pantry and was staring at it with disbelief and defeat. Aluriel moved to him, placing her hand on his back gently.

"I apologize, Master Baggins. I can assure you that you will be recompensed for the food and any damages. I will see it so." She gave him a comforting smile, then grimaced as they both heard a belching contest going on in the dining room. Bilbo just looked tired and frustrated. Gandalf finally came out of the dining room, and feeling that they needed to speak, Aluriel left them and sat on the muddy glory box, careful not to get her dress too dirty. It had been a gift after all. Fili was leaning against a wall in the hall next to her, looking her over as if she couldn't see him and she chuckled to herself. Mister Baggins and Gandalf suddenly appeared before her, Bilbo making very frustrated hand motions.

"I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo said, sounding quite exasperated. Aluriel frowned. Poor hobbit. Just then a young dwarf all in knit-wear walked into the hall asking very politely what he should do with his plate. Fili walked over and winked at Aluriel as he took it.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Her eyes widened as he threw the plate down the hall, only for it to be caught by Kili with one hand, his pipe in the other. Then there seemed to be dishes everywhere, Gandalf having to duck and dodge, poor Bilbo nearly tearing his hair out in a fit. They began to stomp their feet and sing a merry song as Kili motioned for Fili to toss him more plates. Aluriel had to duck a few times herself as a plate went whizzing over her head, but soon enough the singing had stopped and there was merry laughter, and as she and Bilbo rushed around the corner into the kitchen, she laughed in delight as Bilbo just huffed at the pile of perfectly clean and unbroken dishes.

A sudden hush fell over the merry band of dwarves as three loud knocks sounded on the round, green hobbit door. Their faces became somber, and Gandalf's voice, suddenly grim sounded loud in the quiet.

"He's here."


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Gosh! My days are getting crazy! Probably one update per day from now on, unless my days start slowing down and I get less distracted. Tell me to get less distracted guys.**

**To fabercastel: Haha! Thanks so much! I hope your exams go well :P And sorry about the late update! But here it is, as requested! Much love!**

**To kittylikesWhitlock: Ohgraciousme. FIVE STARS? You are too kind to me, really. Thanks so much! I hope you continue to enjoy! Much love!**

**To Caity: Here is another update, dearie! Haha, does that mean another happy dance? I am glad you are enjoying! Much love!**

**AS ALWAYS, thank you for reading and reviewing! REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL! Much love and adorable kitties to all!**

* * *

Gandalf and all twelve dwarves looked at Aluriel in unison, her ears in particular, and she reached up to them self consciously as they shuffled out of the kitchen, somber and quiet for the first time since they arrived. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to find Kili giving her a small smile before he went down the main hallway as she adjourned to the living room.

She could barely see over some of the dwarves heads, but the burly one was directly in her path and she hrrmphed quietly to herself. She wanted to see who was so important to warrant such a reaction from such a boisterous group and make Gandalf so uncomfortable, though she wondered if he was more uncomfortable because of her more than any other reason. He seemed hesitant to open the door, but when he finally did she heard a deep voice that sent shivers down her spine in a way that confused her and disliked immediately.

"Gandalf." At his name, the wizard pressed his lips into a thin line and gave a weak impression of a smile. The dwarf didn't seem to notice, or if he did ignored it and continued.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Aluriel covered her smile with her hand. How could he have gotten lost? The hobbit hole was at the top of the hill and the biggest one in the Shire. Dwarf must not have been very good with directions, she decided. She still couldn't see him over the big burly one, Dwalin, was it?

She finally caught a brief glimpse as he passed into the main hall, but all she saw was another taller dwarf with dark, wavy hair and he was out of her sight again. Mister Baggins was protesting the fact that there was a mark on his door. Gandalf still seemed very nervous in the company of this new dwarf and Aluriel wondered why.

"There is a mark on the door, I put it there myself." He gestured to the new dwarf and looked around for Aluriel but upon seeing her at the very back of the company in the living room, she waved a hand and silently mouthed to him she would introduce herself later. That seemed to actually calm the wizard somewhat.

"Bilbo Baggins, I would like to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Dwalin seemed to notice the wizard looking for the elf-like creature, for he looked behind him and spied her in the back, and he realized he was directly in her line of sight. He smirked and stepped slightly to the side. Thorin would want to see her.

Aluriel paid very little attention as this 'Thorin' character circled the hobbit, sizing him up; she was sizing the dwarf up herself. Dark, wavy hair with two braids at his temples held by silver clasps, a prominent, straight nose-unlike many of the dwarves here- a coat with fur trim and scaled armor with a finely crafted belt. He walked with his arms crossed and she could see two rings. She could tell he was nobility by his air of righteousness and superiority, and though she could not help but dislike him on sight, she also could not help but find him strikingly handsome.

When she finally returned her attention to the conversation at hand, she bristled at the remark he aimed at his company regarding Bilbo, and opened her mouth for a retort, but Gandalf widened his eyes and waved his hand in negation, and she quickly shut her mouth, glaring at the dwarf. Haughty bastard.

"Looks more like a grocer than a burglar." He smirked at his company, and she realized they were going to come right through the living room. She stepped to the side, avoiding Thorin's detection, though not Fili and Kili's, the first of which winked at her as he went by, the latter of whom grabbed her hand and kissed it cheekily. She pushed him away with a laugh, and he followed his brethren into the dining room, Kili glaring at him and shoving him to the side.

Aluriel looked to Bilbo and the wizard, Bilbo looking quite as if he had no idea what just happened and Gandalf leaning against the ceiling support looking quite tired and relieved-yet-wary at the same time. She approached the two.

"Gandalf, what is going on with him?" He cleared his throat nervously.

"All in good time. All in good time. I must go and speak with them all now, Lady Aluriel." He strode down the hall to the dining room and she stared after him with irritation on her face. She turned to the hobbit next, a small apologetic smile pulling at her lips.

"I apologize, Master Baggins, but if it helps, I do not think you look like a grocer." That got a small chuckle out of him, and he turned down the hall, shaking his head, disbelief apparent on his features. She really did feel sorry for him. Gandalf had quite flung him into this mess, but he was doing remarkably well considering the mess the dwarves had made of everything. That stupid haughty noble whatever dwarf had no right to judge him so.

She followed down the hall, catching the conversation as it had continued, a steaming stew in front of Thorin as he spoke.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." His deep voice resonated through the space, and Bilbo suddenly appeared from the kitchen sounding very intrigued by that notion. She smiled. Silly hobbit, making her and Gandalf believe that he had no interest in adventures. Perhaps there really was more to him than appearances suggested. Bilbo brought a candle at Gandalf's behest as he pulled out a map and spread it on the table. Bilbo leaned over it, the candle dangerously close to Thorin's hair. He jolted back. Sir prissy did not look pleased. Aluriel covered her giggle.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf gestured to the map and Bilbo leaned closer, nearly singeing Thorin's hair once more. She could swear she heard him growl low in his throat as he leaned back again. She _almost_ snorted in amusement.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read, then finally Thorin grabbed the candle from him and set it on the table. Bilbo looked slightly affronted and walked back to the pantry as they discussed some signs about the mountain. Aluriel paced before the dining room as she listened.

"The reign of the beast shall end." She finally heard one say, and then Bilbo suddenly spun around, his voice timid, wringing his hands.

"Er, what beast?" He asked, looking quite worried. Aluriel agreed with him. She had never signed on to slay a beast; she'd had her fair share of beast slaying in her lifetime. The one with the silly hat stood up, his pipe in his hand as he slightly smirked, taking enjoyment out of frightening poor Bilbo out of his wits.

Oh, that'll be in reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat-hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals!" He was nearly smiling in wicked glee at the last as Bilbo wrung his hands in absolute worry and snapped at him. Aluriel took his hands in her own, kneading them gently until he relaxed slightly.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is!" He squeaked, though he was slightly more calm thanks to Aluriel. The dwarves began to argue for a few moments before Fili raised his voice above the ruckus.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters! All of us! To the last dwarf!" He pounded on the table to make his point. Aluriel wondered how young they were and felt sorry for them to be going on such a dangerous quest. They may very well not survive. Kili jumped in immediately.

"And do you forget we have a wizard in our company? Gandalf will have killed _hundreds_ of dragons in his time!" Aluriel nearly burst into laughter right then, but Gandalf gave her a look as he spluttered for an answer. She had to cover her laughter with a coughing fit that luckily none of the dwarves noticed, as they had broken out into a fight over the table. Poor Bilbo tried to stop it in vain, but Thorin soon enough rose up with a mighty roar, silencing the entire company, who sat down obediently, looking sufficiently chastised.

She watched him then as he stood tall and proud, radiating authority and strong leadership. Perhaps her first impression of him was wrong. He soon sat down and sobered as the white-haired dwarf mentioned that there was no way into the mountain. But, of course, Gandalf had a way. Gandalf always had a way. Clever wizard. He presented Thorin with a crafted dwarven key, and Thorin looked quite shocked that the wizard would have it at all.

"How came you by this?" His voice was soft and awed for the first time that eve, and Aluriel looked at him as he took the key into his hand and clutched it tightly, a haunted look passing over his face for a moment. The boys, Fili and Kili, at the end of the table made very obvious remarks about there being another way in, and Aluriel smiled fondly. They were so enthusiastic, but she hoped it wouldn't get them into trouble. She watched as Gandalf pointed to the runes on the map. She stepped closer.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage into the lower halls." He coughed once and glanced her way, she did not know what for. Kili spoke up, clutching his brother's shoulder as a hopeful smile spread over his face.

"There's another way in." Gandalf cleared his throat again, once more glancing Aluriel's way. She still did not understand.

"Well, if we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." He heaved a great sigh and gave her one last pointed look, and she finally got the hint when he spoke next, blushing slightly at her lack of attention. She stepped closer, not noticing the prissy noble's sharp intake of breath. She could feel his eyes boring into her skull though as Gandalf spoke.

"The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can." He gestured to Aluriel and the entire company looked to her curiously as she reached for the map only for her wrist to be caught and grasped painfully by Thorin. She winced slightly.

"You think, for one moment Gandalf, that I would accept help from an _elf?_" He spat the word, hatred dripping from his tongue, and Aluriel shot Gandalf a pointed look before whipping her head around to Thorin.

"You need my help, whether you want it or not, sir dwarf. I suggest you get off of your high horse and know when you have no other option." She yanked her wrist from his grasp, her cool gaze freezing him in his seat as he stared after her when she left the room in a whirl of golden skirts. He shot Kili a boiling glare when he caught him sniggering. He sobered immediately, but elbowed Fili in the side.

Many of the dwarves stared after her with open mouths, not quite believing what they had just witnessed. Their king had just been put in his place by an elf who he could probably crush with one fist. Looks were passed all around, but Gandalf cleared his throat and continued to speak. Bilbo stood looking quite uncomfortable.

Aluriel listened to the conversation from the armchair in the living room, positively livid. How dare he. Haughty, prissy, broody, _handsome,_ no. None of that. She brooded herself in that chair until she heard Mister Baggins reading off some most painful sounding injuries from a list, and she rose and looked around the corner just as he dropped to the ground with a squeaky "Nope."

She rushed to his side immediately as Thorin glared at Gandalf. She stiffened, trying not to say anything at his remark.

"So, you bring me to a fainting hobbit as a burglar and a wisp of an elf. You have truly outdone yourself, Gandalf." His voice was laced with venomous sarcasm, and she could feel his eyes on her once more. She closed her own and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she rose and breezed right by him, making sure he was forced to take a step back to let her pass, right into the kitchen. She put on a kettle of tea for Mister Baggins and hoped he would come-to soon. She didn't want to be around the surly, rude dwarf any longer than necessary.

She heard Gandalf speaking to him in hushed tones in the living room just outside of the kitchen. She peeked around the corner. She wasn't eavesdropping, not really. Besides, it wasn't eavesdropping if the conversation was about yourself, was it?


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: I just wanted to let you guys who hadn't read my story before this that I do not strictly stick to the movie, and after the movie I do move on to the book, and I don't necessarily stick to that precisely either. I just wanted to say that because I know it can be a bit tedious at times with a lot of the movie lines, but I will still try to make it as enjoyable as possible for you guys. There will be a lot of my own made-up scenes to come, so I hope you all still enjoy! NOW ON TO THE THANK YOUS!**

**To kittylikesWhitlock: You can call him an asshat xD He really is one at times. And thank you about Aluriel; I am going to change her up a tiny bit this time. The change will be subtle, but still there. Thank you for reviewing and much love to you always, dearie!**

**To DarknessMakesMeSmile: Wow! I actually checked out your profile, and I am way flattered that you think my fanfiction is great enough to continue reading. Seriously, thank you so much! Much love and hearts to you! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**To Caity: YAY, HAPPY DANCES! Ahaha, I hope you always have a happy dance for every chapter, my dear. Much love to you!**

**AS ALWAYS, thank you for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL! Much love and good music for all! 8D**

* * *

"Thorin, can you not set aside your hatred for but a small time? We need her help, as she said, whether you see it or not." Gandalf's wizened voice reached her ears from where she was hiding around the corner in the kitchen. She looked down and brushed off her dress of soft gold, gifted to her by Lord Elrond a long while ago when she had first arrived in Rivendell. Would she really be of use? Perhaps it would have been best if she had stayed behind.

"What help could she be to us? That _elf._" Thorin spat the word again as if it were poison on his tongue. Anger marred Aluriel's smooth features as she peeked around the corner, only to see Thorin slam his fist down upon the mantle of the fireplace, causing a trinket of some sort to go tumbling off. Gandalf caught it with deft hands and gave him an exasperated look. Thorin ignored him and continued, gesturing to the kitchen angrily. He did not seem to see her, thankfully.

"She looks about as dangerous as a butterfly! And that hobbit! How do you expect we take him along? If he faints at the mere mention of the word 'incineration' what do you expect he will do when faced with real danger?" Thorin seemed genuinely angry, furious, even. As she looked closer it seemed to her as if he had all of his hope set on this quest and it looked like it was starting to fade. She could tell he had a fire in him, it had ignited upon seeing her, his anger was a small part of his flame, but his passion for this quest was another.

He turned and caught her eyes and she did not turn away, she was not ashamed at having been caught. He could feel anger boiling up again inside of him, but as he looked into her eyes he thought he could see understanding, and it seemed to ebb away. He looked into her eyes, so like dawn just before the stars had left the sky, shining internally with a light he had never seen, so pure, yet he could see a pain that seemed to mirror his own. He could see a vast understanding beyond what any being should ever know, and his anger was suddenly gone, replaced by a feeling of a cool breeze like that of night washing over him. He just felt tired.

Gandalf caught where he was looking and gestured to the fae to join them. She nodded once and Thorin simply leaned his head on his arm which lay on the mantle. Aluriel grabbed Gandalf's arm as she looked upon this dwarf, who she had realized had lost so much, and she felt a certain kinship to him in that moment, though she would never say that to anyone. Gandalf spoke once more as he covered one of her small hands with his own.

"She has been through much, Thorin Oakenshield. She knows the ways of darkness as none can. Can you not let go of your hatred for the sake of what we need?" Thorin did not move, and Aluriel's soft, lilting voice suddenly sounded through the room, where many of the dwarves were secretly gathering around to listen in on the small creature who had spoken to their king in such a manner.

"Master dwarf, would you blame and hate one for the mistakes of another?" She of course knew of Smaug and what had happened to the dwarves of Erebor, and when she saw the map she realized that these were those dwarves and she felt sorry, but it had not been her fault. Her words struck something in many of the dwarves minds and hearts. What she said made sense, but Thorin simply strode out of the room, refusing to accept anything that she said. In his mind she was a filthy elf, and all elves were traitors. He could not let go. He _would_ not let go.

"Perhaps you should go see to Mister Baggins then, Lady Aluriel?" Gandalf pat her hand gently and she nodded, going to the pantry to find the most pungent herb he had left. Finding one that made even her nose wrinkle in distaste, she brought it to the still fainted Bilbo and drifted it beneath his nose. His face contorted in an amusing way and then he awoke, Dori coming in with two cups of steaming tea that Aluriel had forgotten all about. She smiled and nodded in thanks, helping Mister Baggins to his feet, then took her tea from Dori, following him to the kitchen when he asked as she heard Gandalf summon Bilbo to the living room.

"No one has spoken to him in that manner before, My Lady." She heard Dori say softly and she looked to him with her tea in her hands.

"Save, perhaps, his sister in Ered Luin. But she always had a sharp tongue and a mind of her own." Dori chuckled very softly, as if Thorin were in the room with them and he was going to get yelled at. The one with the pointy hair, she believed his name was Nori, laughed.

"That's probably where Fili and Kili get their mischievous streak from. I heard, when Thorin and Dis were children, she would play pranks on him all the time just to get him to talk to people. I heard he was that shy." He had leaned over the table to say this, and Aluriel sipped her tea thoughtfully. They seemed like polar opposites from the sounds of things. Dori swatted Nori on the head as Ori tried to ignore them with an uncomfortable look on his face while knitting.

"Don't say such things about him! You do not know how he was!" Dori chastised, but still Nori persisted.

"No, but Balin does!" He laughed and dodged Dori's next swat. Aluriel smiled a little into her teacup. The camaraderie between the dwarves was something she was coming to admire quickly, and at least they seemed to be acclimating to her presence somewhat now, even if Thorin wasn't. She was going on this quest, however, whether Thorin wanted it or not. An image of Lindir suddenly flashed through her mind. His sweet voice, his kind smile, the look in his eyes when he had told her goodbye, the way he only showed his true emotions to her. She thought of Elrond as well; she had never even told him where she was going, never thanked him, never bade him farewell. She never knew if she would see Rivendell again. She suddenly realized that she thought of Rivendell as her home long ago. She thought of the elves as her family, and Thorin hated them all with a passion. Sadness weighed on her heart for a moment until Ori touched her knee gently with a knitting needle, worry on his face.

"My Lady, are you alright?" He was so sweet, so innocent, and she knew that on this quest they all would be exposed to darkness they never should have to be. She smiled to placate him and pat his hand gently, Dori and Nori looking on.

"I am fine, thank you for your concern, you are very sweet." Ori smiled and returned to his needlework as Aluriel rose, finding the living room empty. Dori and Nori returned to their conversation and Aluriel walked into the living room, leaving her empty teacup on the table. She spied Balin and Thorin in the hall talking about something, Thorin holding the key in the air with a determined look on his face and Balin looking on in resignation. She frowned and continued on, looking for the wizard. She found the front door slightly ajar, but Gandalf was not outside, nor was Bilbo.

She went to seek out the hobbit as she looked down at the floors, finding it caked with mud and covered in boot scuffs. She looked into the kitchen, deciding it could use a clean too, then dared to peek into the washroom and immediately wished she hadn't. Thorin was watching her with suspicion before he and all the other dwarves adjourned to the living room.

Just as she found Bilbo in his bedroom sitting atop his bed with a brooding look on his face and was going to ask him for a pair of old clothes, she heard the low humming of many voices. Bilbo looked to her as she stopped in the doorway, the voices rising and falling in a melancholy melody that nearly broke her heart. Then she heard his voice above the humming. She heard the words, the pain in his voice, the longing. She could hear it in all of their voices. She looked to the fire crackling in the hearth in Bilbo's room, and before she knew it the hobbit was hugging her, and she hadn't realized the tears were rolling down her cheeks.

She knew she had to join this quest, but not for the reason she had intended. She had to help them reclaim their home. She had to help them have a place to call home once more. Everyone deserves a home.

Bilbo gave her an old pair of trousers and a shirt that no longer fit him, her excuse was for sleeping in, and as soon as she was sure they all, dwarves and hobbit, were asleep, she began at the door on her knees with a scrubbing brush and a bucket of sudsy water scrubbing the floors. The moon was full, so she had no need for sleep that night.

She had started scrubbing the caked mud on Bilbo's mother's precious glory box when she heard someone stir. She froze, but upon hearing no other noise, she continued as quietly as she was able until it was cleaned to her satisfaction. The noise had in fact been Thorin, who had always had trouble sleeping in the first place and was wondering what the little elf-like thing was up to. He was in the larger chair Gandalf had occupied earlier that evening facing the kitchen, and upon seeing the delicate thing hauling a bucket full of sudsy water nearly half her size and in hobbit's clothing, his eyes widened.

He watched as she scrubbed the kitchen until it was nearly shining, his eyes beginning to shut of their own accord. He finally fell asleep and Aluriel looked over to him, well aware she had been watched. She looked at him as he slept, at all of them, and her heart felt heavy, for she knew this quest would be dangerous and they may not all make it out, but everyone deserved a home. Everyone, even a haughty, stupid, rude dwarf who thought he was better than everyone else. She set the bucket down and sat on a chair in the kitchen as she watched them all sleep peacefully.

_Everyone deserves a home._

Then she took the bucket and drained it in the sink, putting it back where she found it, changing back into her soft golden elvish gown, folding Mister Baggins' clothes gently and placing them atop the glory box. She walked outside and sat in the field, watching the tall grass and wildflowers blow in the wind as she thought of Elumine and Rivendell both, then of Erebor.

_Everyone deserves a home. Everyone._


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Despite distractions, (And I got distracted a lot today) I actually got two chapters done today! YAY!**

**To fabercastel: I am so glad you enjoyed the update and had a fabulous day! I really hope you like this one too! And I hope you continue to have fabulous days! Many many ones! MUCH LOVE TO YOU!**

**To Caity: OH MY GOSH –blush blush- One of your favorite stories on the site? That is too much. I just… I just can't… YOU'RE SO SWEET! –flails- Thank you so much lovie! MUCH LOVE TO YOU!**

**AS ALWAYS, thank you for reading and reviewing. REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL! Much love to you all and many beautiful flowers!**

* * *

Aluriel had been unaware she had fallen asleep until Gandalf had nudged her awake with his boot-toe. She blinked, unsure at first where she was, lying upon her cloak like that of earth and soft Shire grass. Her shining amulet had revealed itself from the top of the neck of her dress where she had forgotten a fastening, and she hid it quickly, unsure of whom was awakening her. She still did not want to reveal herself to those who did not need to know.

"My Lady, 'tis only I." Gandalf's comforting voice reached her where she lie, and she let out a small breath of relief before she realized she was mad at the wizard. She scrambled to her feet, barely managing not to roll down the hill when she tripped on her silken cloak, glaring at the wizard towering above her.

"So, I take it that Thorin is not overly fond of elves, then? I feel that he would be less fond of me if he knew, claiming I did not do my duty or some such nonsense." Gandalf had a coughing fit as he tried to give her an explanation while she crossed her arms and tapped her foot, actually looking quite silly for someone her size to be facing down a wizard at least twice that.

"I regret not telling you before, Lady Aluriel." He began, but she cut him off.

"At all, you mean?" She countered, and the wizard's eyes snapped to her, slight irritation flashing in them for a moment before it faded in the light of her cool gaze. He sighed and gestured to the path and Aluriel picked up her cloak, brushing it off gently as she followed Gandalf. He walked slowly down the path, pulling his pipe from his sleeve, something he did whenever he needed to think, she realized, and he lit it.

"I knew he would not take kindly to your presence, My Lady, as would many of the others. That is why I told you so little about the quest. I did not wish for you to return to Rivendell, as we need your help greatly to face the darkness to come, and I sincerely feel that you may only be able to return to your realm if you come." He paused and looked down at her.

"My senses are rarely wrong." She felt the wizard wasn't entirely telling her everything, but she was content enough with that answer for now, though irritated she still was. She knew a select few of the dwarves had come to accept her already somewhat, possibly out of respect, but she knew Thorin certainly did not, nor did many of the others. She looked back up to Gandalf as they continued down the path.

"How do you propose I become a part of this company? They seem very tightly-knit with contracts and the like. I highly doubt I shall be accepted among them." Gandalf grabbed her hand and pat it gently, a small smile on his face.

"I do not think we shall have to worry about that." He chuckled.

"And Master Baggins? Is he really not to be joining us? I do believe I have become fond of the little hobbit. An adventure may do him some good." Aluriel looked down the path, sincerely hoping he would come. Faint of heart the little hobbit may have been, but he was a humorous fellow and pleasant company. Gandalf smiled another little secret smile, as if he knew something Aluriel did not.

"I think little Bilbo will surprise us yet." Gandalf stuck the pipe into his mouth and puffed on it as they crested the hill, where Aluriel saw sixteen ponies and bundles of supplies laid all around them. Nori and Ori were already there tying some of the bundles to the ponies, Nori rummaging through some of them suspiciously and Ori cataloging items in his journal to make sure they had everything that was needed. The sun was not yet even in the sky. Aluriel smiled and looked to the ground as she heard Fili and Kili laughing about some joke they had made behind them. Gandalf ushered her into the Green Dragon before they saw her. He knew they could be problematic.

"Oh, come now Gandalf, I quite like them." Aluriel laughed as Gandalf pulled out a chair for her, and he grumbled slightly.

"Yes, that is the problem." She was mischievous in her own way, and she coupled with the two brothers could spell disaster for the elder members of the company, but humour no doubt for the younger.

"We are to wait here until eleven o'clock, My Lady, to see if Bilbo will show himself, though I sincerely doubt Thorin will be that patient." As if that was their cue, Fili and Kili practically burst through the doors of the tavern, a merry song bubbling from their throats about The Green Dragon that they had apparently learned from some hobbits. Aluriel laughed as they sang very loud and off-key, not having a care in the world besides their own merriment.

"_You can drink your fancy ales,_

_You can drink them by the flagon,_

_But the only bre-"_

Kili broke off as he saw Aluriel, leaving Fili all alone to finish the song quite badly, Aluriel bursting into a fit of giggles. She wondered if they had already had a few ales. Kili elbowed Fili in the side and gestured to Aluriel with a grin on his face. Fili raised an eyebrow, a smile on his own.

"Well, I'll be, Fili. Look who rises before even the sun!" Kili practically danced over to her, his brown eyes glinting with merry mischief. Gandalf put a hand over his face and shook his head from across the table.

"Aye, that she does, and it should be she everyone else rises to, for her shining beauty puts the sun to shame." Fili smirked and began to lean over to kiss her cheek, but there was suddenly a wooden staff pushing him back and a hand on the back of his tunic yanking him and Kili out of reach of the fae. Aluriel blinked, not quite sure what just transpired. All she knew was that the boys were having a bit of fun, and their game was very suddenly over. She looked up from her chair into hard, angry, _amazing_, blue eyes, and she blinked. Thorin. He practically growled at the boys.

"Fili, Kili, go help with the packages." When they slunk out of the tavern, their postures suddenly downcast, Thorin turned back to Aluriel, his mouth pressed in such a thin line of irritation that she couldn't tell where his beard began.

"Do not encourage them." He ground out, then flung a piece of paper at her chest before spinning on his heel and striding out of the tavern with his shoulders back and an aura of anger swirling about him so that it was actually almost visible. She rose from her seat, the paper falling forgotten to the floor to stalk out after him and give him a piece of her mind, but she felt Gandalf hold out his staff across her middle, stopping her movement. She snapped her head in his direction.

"I'm supposed to let him get away with that?" She asked incredulously, gesturing toward the swinging door. Gandalf simply cleared his throat and nudged his boot toward the paper on the floor, removing his staff and rising to get an ale. She stared after him and then finally looked down to the floor to the slightly unfolded paper that held two signatures on the bottom. She bent over, now curious, and picked it up, unfolding it the rest of the way. She stared at the still slightly swinging door in utter disbelief, never having thought he of all people would have given it to her.

It was a contract.

She heard Gandalf chuckling as he walked back with two ales in his hand, sliding one across the table to her.

"I believe you are going to need a pen, my dear." He raised his brows when she looked at him and took a drink of his ale as she walked out of the tavern with the long contract trailing behind her. Gandalf smiled another secret smile. Perhaps this was going to work after all.

* * *

It had taken them all until eleven o'clock to get the ponies all packed and ready, but still there was no sign of Mister Bilbo Baggins. Thorin of course did not want to wait any longer despite many a dwarf's insistence. Aluriel knew better than to say anything to the surly dwarf. She had already gotten the contract, earning many smiles from some of the company, and she did not want to test her luck.

She had been given the most heavily laden pony, decided by Dwalin because she was so light and delicate and so would not be too much for the pony to handle. When he had lifted her atop it, she actually saw his eyes widen a bit and heard him muttering something about feathers as he walked away. Her pony was furry and white, very friendly, and she affectionately called her Rose, for her favorite white flower.

Fili and Kili rode up on either side of her almost immediately and she ducked her head to hide her laughter. Fili reached over and lifted her chin while Kili asked her,

"Why do you hide your laughter and smiles? We have noticed every time you do." Aluriel raised a brow as she looked between the brothers. Had they been watching her that much? She thought on an answer for a moment, not entirely sure herself.

"I suppose it was because I lived with the elves, and they are a very subdued people most times. I am very boisterous and often disruptive, so I learned quite quickly to adapt. I suppose it just stuck." Kili nodded and looked forward, but Fili continued to give her an assessing look, and she quickly realized her error, a look of horror passing through her eyes for a small moment as she knew Fili realized too. He leaned over on his pony to her ear and asked in a whisper,

"You are not an elf?" He leaned back over and looked at her for an answer and she cleared her throat uncomfortably, well aware of Gandalf's knowing and worried look from the front. Nori saved the day, though he didn't know it.

"Who wants to bet that the hobbit won't show?" He shouted back to the company to many shouts and quite hefty bets. Even Gandalf joined in.

"I bet my entire coin purse he will show up, Master Nori!" He called back to him, causing Nori to check the contents of his own purse with a frown. She saw him look back to The Shire hesitantly as if he wished to take back his bet, but it was too late. At least he had diverted Fili's attention who was laughing at the look on Nori's face. Gandalf looked relieved as well.

They had been travelling for about fifteen minutes with pleasant conversation when they heard a small but determined yell. Aluriel stopped her pony as a grin spread across her face and she turned around to find Bilbo running toward them with his contract billowing behind him.

"Wait! Wait!" He shouted, and finally the entire company stopped, Thorin turning in his saddle with a look of disbelief. Bilbo walked over to Balin holding out his contract high and proud, a happy smile on his face.

"I signed it!" Aluriel smiled at how excited he sounded and Balin took out a magnifying lens giving Mister Baggins a curious look before looking over his signature. He smiled and rolled up the contract as Bilbo looked to Gandalf, who was smiling with a merry twinkle in his eyes.

"Everything appears to be in order! Welcome, Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin winked at him as the company chuckled and laughed and groaned, Fili and Kili actually clapping. Thorin just rolled his eyes and turned back around. Aluriel resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him like a child.

"Get him a pony." He rumbled, causing Bilbo to splutter and wave his hands in denial. Fili and Kili looked back at Aluriel, who was next to a vacant pony, and she winked at them as she gestured to it. They both laughed and grabbed Bilbo by the shoulders and placed him atop it. Aluriel pat his shoulder and smiled at him.

"I am very glad you decided to join us, Master Baggins." He gave her a small smile as if he were suddenly regretting his decision.

"Please, call me Bilbo." He looked to her and she smiled again as Gandalf fell back beside them. She noticed Fili and Kili glancing back at her, and she rolled her eyes and laughed as she got the hint and rode forward between them again to leave Bilbo and Gandalf to their conversation.

"They are quite fond of her, aren't they?" Bilbo asked as he searched his pockets. Gandalf hummed for a moment then nodded.

"Yes." He said simply. Oin suddenly shouted out behind them.

"Come on, Nori! Pay up!" There were coin pouches flying about everywhere and Aluriel ducked and laughed, Kili and Fili taking great amusement as they saw the look on poor Nori's face when he looked at his rapidly depleting coin purse.

Aluriel looked back to find Bilbo still searching his pockets, now more frantically than before when he finally raised his hand and yelled,

"Stop! We have to turn around!" He looked absolutely panicked. Gandalf looked over to him.

"Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" He sounded worried yet exasperated as if he knew it would be something silly. He was right.

"I forgot my handkerchief." There was a moment of silence from everyone as they processed this. He stopped them… for a handkerchief? Bofur was the quickest to respond, tearing a bit of his travelling garb and tossing it to Bilbo who looked at it with disbelief. The entire company erupted into laughter.

"Move on." Thorin called from the head, and Aluriel and Fili had to pull Kili back from the side of his pony, he was laughing so hard. She shook her head, but decided she liked these dwarves already. She knew she couldn't let herself get too close, and her face fell as she realized that fact. In the end, she had to go back. She looked them all over, the close camaraderie there was, the laughter and merriment and each distinct personality and unique person. She wanted to know them all and get close, but she knew she shouldn't. It would make it that much harder in the end.

She looked back to Bilbo and Gandalf, the latter of whom was looking at her with a sad, knowing smile, and then his voice was in her head.

'_Would it not be better to have loved and made new friends, than gone through your time here alone?'_

'_The last thing I want is to be alone again, Gandalf.'_

And he nodded, turning back to Bilbo as she focused on Thorin's back and wondered why he seemed so alone when he was surrounded by those who seemed to respect and admire him so. As if sensing her gaze, he turned and caught her eyes. She could see the aching loneliness there, no matter how he tried to hide it behind his stoicism and haughty behavior. And so she wondered why as they continued on.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: YAAAY A CHAPTER AT LAST! I am soooo sorry for not getting this out a HECK of a lot sooner, but life kinda came at me hardcore. BUT HERE IT IS! I will be working on more today :D And a HUGE thank you to my new previewer DarknessMakesMeSmile for helping me to proofread so I stop making a million little mistakes I don't notice until after I post. Heehee! SO THANK YOU LOVIE!**

**To Donnovan: OH GOSH! Thank you so much! Yeah, I know first chapters are supposed to be more interesting to catch attention and make people want to keep reading, but I figured I would just use mine to get all of the tedious explaining out of the way o_o BUT I AM GLAD YOU KEPT READING TOO! Thank you so much! Much love to you!**

**To 83Day-Dreamer83: Woooo! I DO have a lot of energy for sure! Heehee! Thank you so much, lovely! HERE IS THE CHAPTER FOR YA! I look forward to your next chapter too! Much love!**

**To Kaia: Yeahhh, the economy kinda sucks. If it wasn't for my tax return, I never would have gotten a new one! I hope everything works out for you, love! Thank you for reading!**

**To fabercastel: ACTUALLY! Windows 8 isn't as bad as I initially thought it would be. It is confusing, to be sure, but I actually have the hang of it now and am becoming kind of fond of it even. BUT THANK YOU! 8D Much love to you!**

**AS ALWAYS, thank you for reading and reviewing! REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL! And once more, I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER! Hopefully, it won't happen again. MUCH LOVE AND BRILLIANT MOVIES FOR ALL! xoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Aluriel's head was genuinely beginning to ache, and she was quite sure that as she had fallen silent, Fili was working out more and more the fact that she was most certainly not an elf. While Kili chatted away in one ear, she caught Fili glancing over at her often. He would mostly survey her ears, her hair, but she did notice him take into consideration her size at one point, and she was becoming quite worried. She honestly did not know why she hid herself from them, but something in her told her that at this time it would be better to be an elf than fae.

Kili finally fell blissfully silent, and Aluriel sighed and closed her eyes in thanks. She really was fond of the boys, but their ceaseless chatter grated on her nerves and her head in a way she never would have anticipated. She noticed Fili glancing her way again. Just as the ache in her head was starting to fade, Kili struck up conversation again. She cleared her throat softly and nodded to both of the young dwarves as she pulled her pony back slightly, letting the two pass in front of her. Kili looked quite upset, but Fili merely clapped him on the shoulder and they struck up a conversation with themselves. Aluriel hoped it wasn't about her.

She drew up beside Bilbo and turned to smile at him, an amused smile already on his own face as he looked at her.

"I thought you liked them." He chuckled softly and looked ahead to where Fili and Kili were now deep in conversation over the sides of their ponies. Aluriel shook her head in exasperation, the smile still on her face.

"Of course I like them. They are wonderful and enthusiastic, if a little overwhelming at times." She glanced back to the hobbit beside her and his poor little red nose, very irritated from the pony hair. He had politely refused to use Bofur's makeshift handkerchief, though she was sure it probably would have done more harm than good anyhow. She fingered the soft material of her gown for a few moments before hiking her dress up with no mind to the hobbit next to her who blushed profusely as he caught sight of her slender leg for a moment before he cleared his throat uncomfortably and turned his head. Aluriel laughed as she tore her precious gown, tossing a bit of the soft fabric to dear Bilbo next to her.

"I-I, um, thanks." He stammered, trying not to look back at her until she had lowered her skirt back over her leg. He heard her chuckle softly and could feel her eyes on his face, causing him to blush ever the more.

"Dear Bilbo, what ever is the matter? Your face is bright red!" He caught their leader's eye as he continued to stare forward, and he could swear he saw anger flashing in the steely blue depths. Thorin turned his head back to the front, leaving Bilbo to wonder if he had imagined it after all. He cleared his throat again and looked back to Aluriel only after he realized she had said something else.

"I, um, what was that?" He finally managed to get out as she looked him over with a curious glint in her eyes. The corner of her mouth pulled up into a slight smirk as she gestured with her head to a few ponies behind them where Bofur was unabashedly surveying the hobbit. Bilbo's eyes widened in shock and what Aluriel thought to be slight horror. She laughed in genuine amusement, nearly falling off of Rose.

"Oh come now, Bilbo. You don't want to hurt his feelings. Is there perhaps someone who already has your attention?" Her eyes were shining with mischief and delight as her gaze turned to the back of the leader of their company. If it were even possible, Bilbo's eyes widened further.

"N-no!" He denied profusely, but Aluriel could see in his eyes that he was lying. So, the little hobbit had formed an attraction to their surly leader. Fili and Kili looked back at her just as a low, keening cry was heard from the trees off of the path beside them.

"Did you hear that?" She turned to Bilbo to ask, but he was busy with his new-found gold silken handkerchief. She looked around the company, but no one seemed to have noticed anything amiss. She slowed her pony until she heard it again, earning a questioning glance from the still blushing hobbit. She waved him on as she listened. Then she heard it again, just behind them and off of the path to the right. She stopped Rose altogether and dismounted.

"What are you doing?" Ori's soft, sweet voice came from her side as she looked into the trees, and many of the other company members stopped, causing Thorin to turn from the head with irritation present on his features. When he saw just who was causing a disturbance, his scowl deepened.

"We do not stop until dark, elfling." He ground out between his teeth, not entirely sure what had him so on edge. The elf had been grating on his nerves since he met her, and he pushed it off to that. He saw Aluriel stiffen at his use of 'elfling' and she spun on him with a fake smile plastered on her face and anger flashing in her eyes. She bowed to him, low and exaggerated. He growled low in his throat at the insult.

"Well, my apologies, oh high-and-mighty one. I did not realize that my needing to relieve myself warranted an entire company stop and announcement. If you would be so _kind_ as to allow me to proceed, I will only be a moment." She stayed in her insulting bow for a few moments longer to make her point, then before he could say a word, she turned and disappeared into the trees with something from her saddlebag stuck up her sleeve. The dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf all looked to Thorin, a few fidgeting uncomfortably in their saddles while they awaited his response. He glared into the trees after her, but turned his pony forward and continued on, without the little fae.

Fili and Kili looked at the trees, worry on their faces, but at their uncle's bark they moved onward. Bilbo didn't move for several moments until Bofur pulled up beside him. He blushed scarlet and prodded his pony in the sides to escape the mouthy dwarf. As the dwarves all followed their leader, the little white pony that Aluriel had been riding whinnied at the thought of being left behind. She began to follow them all, but Kili held out his hand and mouthed to it to stay put. He glanced off into the trees one more time before following the rest of the company.

* * *

Aluriel lifted the hem of her gown as she tramped through underbrush. She tugged as it got caught on a sharp bramble bush, nearly falling over. She was suddenly very glad for her finely crafted leather boots which protected her from the worst of the scrapes her legs were suffering from the tall thorned bushes. She was making quite a bit of noise and hadn't heard the sound again, so she stopped, straining her ears for any sound other than her breathing.

There it was again, the low, pained whine directly in front of her from what seemed to be a large thorny bramble patch. She pulled the knife from her sleeve and pushed forward through the brush to the patch where she saw a small red fox trapped in the brambles beyond escape.

It was a darling thing, its fur like fire with a white splotch on the end of its tail and black on the tip of its ears and muzzle. Her legs were hopelessly tangled in the thorns and bloodied. The fox looked up at Aluriel with terror in her eyes. Aluriel held her hands up in a placating gesture and made soothing noises as she drew near slowly. She knew the fox saw the knife in her hand, so she lowered it as slowly as she could as not to seem threatening to the poor creature.

When she crouched to its level, it was already shaking and probably making the damage to its legs worse. Aluriel looked the creature in the eyes and bade it calm, and so the she-fox did apprehensively. Aluriel slowly reached toward the fox's legs with the knife, noticing just how deep the brambles had cut. She frowned and began to saw at the tough branches, careful not to let the sharp thorns cut even more into the flesh.

The fox whined in pain as Aluriel pulled away a particularly nasty branch of thorns from a deep cut, and she cooed at it softly, continuing her work. Her frown deepened as she saw just how bad the damage truly was. This fox would not be able to walk again without extensive aid.

She finally finished cutting away the brambles, and she saw the blood begin to flow from the wounds the thorns had inflicted. The fox whined again and looked up at her with pained and frightened eyes, wondering if Aluriel would kill her now that she was free and helpless. She didn't. She took her knife and tore strips of her silken gown from her form, reaching out to the fox as slowly as she could as not to scare it anymore. The fox let her lift it from the thorns and to the safety of her lap, where she began to bandage the wounds slowly and carefully.

"How is that, love? Better? Come now, come with me. I will help you." Aluriel whispered to the small creature, which looked at her hesitantly but let her lift it and carry it to the road where Rose was patiently waiting. Aluriel balanced the fox in the crook of one arm and took the reins of the little white pony in the other as she began to walk down the road as the sun started to set.

* * *

The dwarves, hobbit and wizard all reached a comfortable clearing near the edge of a cliff just as the sun was beginning to set, and there still was no sign of the little fae. Bilbo was wringing his hands nervously, and many of the dwarves were exchanging uncomfortable looks with eachother as their leader paced before the pile of unlit wood. He ran a hand through his dark, wavy hair, a growl forming low in his throat and Dwalin laughed from where he was leaning against a tree nearby.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were worried about the lass." He said as he pulled his bedroll from his pack and unrolled it upon the ground. He earned a hard glare from Thorin, causing Dwalin to chuckle again.

"I could care less if the elfling stayed lost. The pony, however, contained many supplies we need. It is beyond my understanding why Kili would make it stay behind." He shot a look to Kili who looked down with a flush of shame upon his cheeks. Gloin came over with his tinderbox and pat his shoulder gently as he went about starting the fire.

The sky began to darken further and Kili poked at the fire morosely, his chin in his hand. Fili kept looking to the trees as if Aluriel were going to pop through at any moment. Thorin continued to pace. Bilbo sat on the ground next to Gandalf who was smoking his pipe and watched them all with curiosity. He was worried about Aluriel too, of course, but those dwarves were just acting silly. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She had given him that impression from the moment he saw her.

He watched Thorin with a slight frown. He knew he was worried about the girl, even if he did not admit it, and he felt a small twinge in his heart at the thought. Aluriel had hit it spot on when she said the hobbit had formed an attraction to him, but he knew it would never be returned. It was plainly obvious in the way he kept glancing at the trees as he paced. Bilbo sighed and looked over to Gandalf.

"She's alright, isn't she, Gandalf?" The wizard looked at him through the corner of his eyes, puffing on his pipe thoughtfully.

"She is a very capable woman, even if she does not look it. Do not worry needlessly, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf chuckled as a rustle was heard nearby in the trees. Fili's head jerked up and he dropped his pipe as he looked to the sound. Kili looked to him curiously.

"Aluriel!" Fili started, then leapt to his feet and rushed into the trees. Thorin reached after him, barely missing his tunic and growled.

"Fili!" His thought was not of Aluriel, though she was in the back of his mind no matter how he tried to fight it, but of his nephew who was rushing headfirst into what could be something dangerous with absolutely no thought. He drew his sword and rushed into the trees after Fili, many of the company looking on in confusion. He heard a soft giggle, feminine, and as he cleared the trees to the path they were on earlier, he stopped short.

There on the path stood Aluriel, the bottom of her golden dress in shreds to the point where almost all of her boots were visible. She had in her hand the reins to the missing white pony, and in front of her stood Fili with what appeared to be a small red fox in his arms. Thorin noticed the makeshift golden bandages around its legs, some bloodied, and he looked back down to the hem of her gown once more.

"Does she have a name?" Fili asked softly, looking at the fox in his arms quite as if he had no idea what to do. He settled for scratching its small head as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Thorin scowled and thrust his sword back into its sheath, drawing the attention of the pair. Aluriel's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Did you walk the whole way, elfling?" He grumbled as he fixed his eyes on her. She narrowed her own at his use of the insult again, and she took the small fox from Fili gently, shoving the reins into his chest as he looked on in surprise.

"I did, your high-and-mighty, as the fox can barely move. And do not worry, the pony and supplies are unharmed, as I am sure you were concerned about." She tossed her head and began to stride past him into the trees. He grabbed her arm just as she drew level with him, almost to the point of pain. He saw her wince slightly, but he forced himself not to care.

"You would be wise to watch your tongue." He hissed into her ear, and her eyes flashed with fury before she yanked her arm from his grasp as hard as she could without hurting the fox.

"So would you." She snapped at him, then disappeared into the trees to the camp. Thorin snarled and spun on his heel, he too going back to the camp leaving Fili alone with the white pony to stare after them, very unsure of what just transpired. He cleared his throat and shook his head in disbelief, pulling the reins gently to get Rose to follow him. Things were getting strained between them it would seem.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: YAY! My birthday present to everyone! :D I hope you enjoy! Now… time for more birthday pie 8D Yes, pie, not cake. PIEEEEEEEE WOOOO. Okay. That's enough of me xD**

**To DarknessMakesMeSmile: ANYTIME! MUCH LOVE!**

**To mrsmiawallace88: You are re-reading? :'D OH YAY! I am glad you still love it! MUCH LOVE TO YOU, DARLING!**

**To Caity: Woooo happy dances! X3 I am glad you are still enjoying the story! Sorry about the slow updates lately! I will try to speed it up :D MUCH LOVE!**

**To fabercastel: I actually totally have Win8 down now :D I love it, and I don't have a touch screen! And I am sooo sorry about your asshole neighbor! I will dispatch an assassin right away to take care of the offender. And Thorin will come around x3 He is just a tough cookie at first. I HOPE THINGS GET BETTER FOR YOU, LOVE! I am glad you are still enjoying! MUCH LOVE TO YOU!**

**To charathwen: OH GOSH! You are so sweet! And I am way sorry about the story disappearing before! I really dunno what happened there. I hope it doesn't happen again too! There will be contact if it does. THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVERLY REVIEW! I am so glad you are enjoying the story! MUCH LOVE TO YOU!**

**AS ALWAYS, thank you for reading and reviewing! REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL! MUCH LOVE AND BIRTHDAY PIE FOR ALL! Mwah-Mwah-Mwah- KISSIES FOR YOUUUU! xoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

"He worries in his own way. He may not be fond of you, but he feels responsible for you because you are a part of the company now. Do not judge him too harshly." Fili had whispered to Aluriel after he had returned to the camp a few hours previous. She had looked over to Thorin then who had settled himself on what looked to be a very uncomfortable rock, looking out over the cliff.

His arms were crossed over his chest, but he no longer seemed angry or even tense. He looked as if he had relaxed considerably from just a few hours ago. She thought on Fili's words. Was he truly worried about her? What he thought was an elf, what he hated?

She gazed upon him as the wind rustled his wavy hair, and she saw the hard line of his lips relax slightly as he closed his eyes to the caress. It made even him seem vulnerable for just a few moments. He opened his eyes and turned his gaze upon her, his face suddenly hardening once again. She saw something flash through his eyes so quickly she thought she imagined it; she thought it was regret. He looked away and she looked down to the sleeping fox in her lap.

Fili sat just behind her, watching the entire silent exchange as he smoked his pipe, Kili just in front of her, poking the fire with a pouty look on his face. The rest of the company was sound asleep, Bombur snoring so loud that she was surprised he didn't wake every one of them. She could just see Gandalf sitting behind a tree with his own pipe, looking up at the sky.

The fox awoke and whined softly as Aluriel began to unwind the makeshift bandages from her legs to assess the damage. The noise caught Kili's attention, who looked over at her curiously. Aluriel placed a finger against his lips to keep him from saying anything and disturbing the company. He nodded and simply adjusted his position as she handed him the bloodied strips of cloth.

The fox looked up at her with weary and pained eyes, and Aluriel's own softened, forgetting the exchange between herself and Thorin from earlier. She stroked its head gently as she removed the last strip, then leaned over to determine how much healing would be required on the little fox. Some of the wounds were deep and looked to be infected, causing her to frown in thought. It would take a lot of energy.

She gestured to Kili to move closer, and he did so hesitantly as he watched her place her hands on the worst of the wounds on the fox, causing it to cry out in pain. Thorin snapped his head in their direction at the sound, his eyes widening along with Fili and Kili's as her hands began to glow a pale blue over the wounds. Her eyes were closed and there was a look of intent concentration on her face. Kili looked as if he were about to touch her, but Fili shook his head vehemently. It was clearly magic, and it was not wise to interrupt such things. Kili withdrew his hand.

Aluriel put her entire spirit into her hands, her healing light, her cool touch, and she gazed inside the fox, into its mind to see where the pain was the worst. She did not like to heal things this way. She felt it was an invasion of the spirit; she felt it wasn't fair to the one she healed for her to see their thoughts, sometimes their future.

Her brow wrinkled in concentration as she worked on knitting the torn flesh and dispelling the infection from the small creature's body. She could feel her eyes growing heavier as she worked, her limbs beginning to slacken from exhaustion. She had not healed this way in a long while, and to do so to such an extent was beginning to take its toll.

Thorin looked on with narrowed eyes as she bowed over the fox, her hands still glowing in the dim light of the fire. So she was a witch as well as elf? He saw the fox lick her hand, and Aluriel suddenly collapsed. He jolted up slightly as if to catch her, but he was too far away. Kili opened his arms before she fell too far and he pulled her close against him. The sight of Aluriel's fair face resting against the chest of his nephew made Thorin livid for reasons he did not know. Everything about her made him angry. He turned away forcefully and closed his eyes.

"What did you do?" Kili whispered softly to the sleeping fae in his arms. When she did not stir, he looked to the fox who had hopped out of her lap at the first sign of her fall. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the little fox's legs were almost entirely healed.

He moved some of the long hair from Aluriel's face as he looked back down upon her, finding himself lost in the light of her beauty for several moments. He could feel Fili's heated glare on him before he looked up to meet it. He smirked in victory and stuck his tongue out at his brother, adjusting himself so the elf-like creature would be more comfortable against him.

The fox limped over to where Fili was smoking his pipe, trying to ignore the fact that Kili had won this round. He looked down at it and stroked its head, disbelief crossing over his face as he too saw the fox's legs. He looked back to Aluriel. Just what was she? She was no elf. He pondered that thought as he smoked, his brows knitting together.

* * *

Aluriel awoke some time later to the feel of soft fur against her cheek and the smell of earth. She opened her eyes to flaming red fur and the sound of soft, animalistic snores. She smiled as she pushed herself to a sitting position.

She appeared to have been laid upon one of the brothers' bedrolls. It was still dark, just after midnight, she guessed from the stars, but Fili and Kili were still awake. Kili was sitting by the fire with his back to her, hunched over something his hands were busy with. Fili was just off to her right eyeing her as he smoked his pipe. He nodded once in greeting, a concentrated frown on his face. She saw newfound knowledge in his eyes, and she looked away quickly.

Her gaze happened to settle upon Thorin, who was sleeping on an outcropping of rock that looked most uncomfortable but supplied a well-rounded view of the camp. His face was utterly relaxed and at peace for the first time since she had laid eyes on him, and she found it suited him. He looked… handsome as he lie there upon the rock, and she decided it would please her to watch him like this a few moments more.

There were suddenly screeches piercing the air, and Bilbo, who she hadn't even noticed was awake, came dancing over on the balls of his feet, a look of fear on his face.

"What was that?" He whispered, his eyes wide. Poor fellow. It seemed everything in the wide world terrified Mister Baggins.

"Orcs." Kili had looked up from whatever he was doing, to the hobbit who just stared at him dumbfounded. His voice was utterly serious, though Aluriel turned just in time to catch the slight smirk on Fili's face. She threw a rock from next to the fox at his boot. He continued trying to scare the hobbit anyway. Poor Bilbo. It seemed that a game had been invented; 'Let's see who can scare the hobbit the most'. Bofur was winning so far.

"Throat cutters, there'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Aluriel glared at Fili as he chuckled to himself, and Thorin jolted awake at the mention of the creatures. He rose with a look of weary anger on his face. His eyes passed over Aluriel for a moment, then he turned his gaze to Kili as he spoke again.

"They strike in the wee-small hours of the night, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." She saw him shake his head slightly, and she looked at Bilbo who seemed to be having a heart-attack. Kili looked back to Fili and they both began to chuckle. Aluriel opened her mouth to say something, but Thorin beat her to it.

"You think that's funny?" He sounded incredulous, as if he could not believe even his nephews would joke about such things.

"You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" His voice got progressively louder, angrier, and Kili looked down in shame, sufficiently chastised.

"We didn't mean anything by it…" He mumbled, and Thorin strode past him and the still-shocked Bilbo to where the ponies were grazing.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He growled as he passed them, and Aluriel glared at his back as he walked away. She hardly thought that was fair, they were very young yet, how could they know anything about the world without having experienced it? Balin chose that moment to walk over to them.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin looked over to his leader then, the one he would follow into the very depths of the earth if he so asked. Aluriel looked up at Balin, a question in her eyes. When he looked back, he nodded and began the tale.

As he spoke, the members of the company began to awaken and listened as well. She felt her heart pound as Balin recounted the horrors of the battle of Moria. She thought she felt it break for Thorin when he mentioned the gruesome beheading of King Thror, Thorin's grandfather. She looked over to him once again, his back tall and straight, but she could see the stiffness in his shoulders. It must have hurt him to hear, but he was far too proud to admit it.

"That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield! Azog the Defiler learnt that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken." Balin's voice swelled with pride as he looked back to Thorin, but it soon fell to sorrow again.

"But there was no feast, no song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief." The entire company had awoken, watching Balin with interest and sadness.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow." He looked over the company as they rose, then back to his leader. "There is one I could call king." He nodded to Thorin as he turned, and Aluriel felt her heart swell for this dwarf she barely knew. His company held him in such high regard, they respected him so much, and she knew they would not if he were not capable, if he were cruel. There was more to him than met the eye, she knew that now.

Her gaze fell to the ground, new respect for this dwarf, this king, blooming in her heart. He was strong to have gone through so much, and still willing to go through more so his people could have a place to call home once again.

"And the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo's earlier fear was forgotten and she could feel the hobbit's eyes searching her face. She turned her gaze from Thorin and met the hobbit's as Thorin began to walk back to his perch on the rock. He narrowed his eyes at the question, an innocent question, and nearly spat into the dirt.

"He slunk back into the hall whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." He turned away from them all, but she caught the haunted look in his eyes. He was reliving it. She heard a small sigh from Gandalf and caught the end of a knowing look passed between him and Balin. She frowned.

"Dwalin, it is your watch now. Fili, Kili, you need to sleep." Thorin grunted from where he stood next to his rock. Aluriel stood, causing the little fox to awaken with a start and bark in protest.

"I am rested enough, I will watch." Her words were soft, but Thorin heard and merely waved her off as he lowered himself onto the rock. Dwalin nodded to her in thanks as she passed by him to the trees and she offered a small smile. Bilbo saw Thorin watch her disappear into the trees.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: WOOO chapter time! –Happy dance- Sorry the chapters are so infrequent now, you guys. I will try to get them out sooner. I am getting kicked out of the house temporarily on Saturday, so I will try to get one done then too! Maybe two! We shall see! And a HUUGE thank you to my previewer, DarknessMakesMeSmile for checking my chapter for errors, so I stop making silly mistakes I don't see until after I post, because I do that a lot. (I get excited.) OKAY! ON TO REVIEW THANKS! 8D**

**To KillerKadoogan: Oh my goodness gracious! Such a wonderful review! THANK YOU! I am so glad you like Aluriel! And I am trying sooo hard to make my story better this time around since I lost it the first time, so I am way happy to hear you love it and that you think it is great! X3 And yes, I just turned nineteen on the sixth! THANK YOU FOR THINKING I HAVE TALENT OHGOSH THAT MADE ME TURN ALL MUSHY INSIDE! Q-Q MUCH LOVE TO YOU FOREVER AND ALWAYS!**

**To amcozy: Ohhhh thank you! I am so glad you think my story is believable :'D That makes me happy to hear. I hope you continue to enjoy! Thank you for following! MUCH LOVE!**

**To charathwen: Thank you for the birthday wishes, lovie! And yes, Thorin is a bit dense sometimes xD But he will see the light! Eventually…. Maybe…. Muaahahhaa. And thank you for the compliment on my Thorin! It means a lot Q-Q MUCH LOVE TO YOU!**

**AS ALWAYS, thank you for reading and reviewing! REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL! Expect a chapter Saturday at the latest. MAYBE two. MAYBEEEEE. Okay, MUCH LOVE AND QUICHE FOR ALL! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo!**

* * *

_Navaer._

Goodbye. He had told her goodbye, and now she realized why as she looked up at the stars through a gap in the canopy of trees. She could still feel his gentle touch on her arm and the look of sadness in his eyes when he said it.

_Lindir_

Would she ever see him again? She wondered and placed her chin in her palm, looking to the path that was hidden through the trees. Her watch had been peaceful thus far. Boring, even. It was very early morning, the sky still dark and littered with the sparkling stars. She was sitting on a felled tree, the little fox lying beside her, sound asleep.

She thought of Lord Elrond as well, he who had been so like a father to her in her time of hardship. He had taught her so much of the world she did not know. He had taught her so much of his own knowledge.

But the one who was at the forefront of her mind now was the dwarven king who was sleeping somewhere behind her. There was so much more to him that she was discovering every day. He made her angry beyond belief, but she could see how much he cared for those who followed him, and how much he wanted them to have a true home again. She saw how much they respected and looked up to him.

She could see how he distanced himself from even his own men, they who would follow him to the ends of the earth, despite the loneliness she could clearly see though he tried to hide it. She could see his pain though he was too prideful to admit the past still hurt him. She wondered why he would not even speak to those who clearly loved him as a brother and admired him so.

Perhaps that was all he needed. A friend. Someone to break through his hard shell and get him to open up. She doubted it was possible.

There was a crack of needles behind her and she sighed.

"Do you ever sleep? It seems rare." She questioned him, and she could hear him run a hand through his hair.

"I could ask the same of you." His deep voice rumbled through his chest. He sounded so very weary, but his voice was not unkind toward her for what seemed like the first time since he met her. She swung one leg over the felled tree and turned her head to him.

"If you are here to relieve me of watch, I am fine, I assure you. You should get your rest. You need it." She looked him over carefully. He didn't look like he had slept at all save for the small bit he had gotten earlier in the night. She saw slight anger flash through his eyes.

"Do I seem so weak to you that I appear to need copious amounts of sleep, elfling?" He nearly growled, and Aluriel narrowed her eyes in irritation. She was merely looking out for the damn fool who didn't seem to had slept at all, and he was insulting her again? She rose and strode over to him, jabbing him in the chest repeatedly with one finger.

"Do you think because you are a king, that you may do whatever you please? Because you may not!" She hissed as quietly as she was able, her tone venomous. She could just see the others sleeping through the trees and she did not want to wake them. Damn the dwarf. She saw his eyes widen in surprise at her boldness and she shoved him, hard, just for good measure. He actually stumbled back a bit, taken quite by surprise.

"I am _sick _of your arrogant behavior, superior attitude, and stupid assumptions! I can't _believe_ I was thinking well of you for even a _moment_." She snapped and spun on her heel, turning her back to him and crossing her arms, tossing her head back.

"Whatever happened between you and the elves has _nothing_ to do with me. So stop hating me for something that is not even my fault!" She huffed angrily and caught a slight grumble from Thorin that she couldn't quite make out. He walked past her and sat down on the log next to the now very awake fox who was watching them with wide and frightened eyes.

"What did Gandalf mean when he said you knew the ways of darkness as none could?" He asked quietly, his voice tired. She supposed that was the closest to an apology she was ever going to get from him. She sighed and uncrossed her arms, moving some of her long hair from her face.

"That is not a story for this time, Thorin Oakenshield. Perhaps later on." She said and looked back up to the sky.

"Aluriel. You have the same name as the moon-spirit of legends." He murmured, then looked at her, really looked.

She was slightly shorter than him, though not by much, finely boned and delicate looking. She was thin with elfin features, but her ears were different. Unlike the elves which had pointed, but still rounded ears, hers were long and sharp. She had skin that seemed to be touched by moonlight, so pale was she, and her hair fell to her waist, straight and silver-white like the moon itself. She turned and met his gaze with her own, and he knew as soon as he saw her eyes. He felt like a fool for never having seen it before. Her eyes, so like the dawn before the sun rose in the sky, as open and vast as the heavens, seemed to be lit internally with a pure light. But they were so cold, which was strange, for she seemed to be filled with so much warmth.

"You are the moon-spirit." He breathed, and closed his eyes as she widened hers in shock. He had heard the story of Day and Night when he was very young, but never had he imagined it was true.

"You were not supposed to know." She said in a choked whisper. "Not yet."

He opened his eyes and looked at her once more. He truly did not understand how he could not have seen it. Perhaps his hatred had been blinding him all along, as the wizard had said. It did not negate the fact that this creature, whatever she may be, made him angrier than anything he had ever met or known.

"You have given your people something to fight for once more, and I admire that. You have given them hope, Thorin. I have to get back to my own home to protect it, for if it falls, so too will this world, and your struggles, your fight will have been for naught." She walked back to the tree and sat on the other side of the fox, reaching out to stroke it gently.

"I can help you, as I believe you can help me, though I don't yet know how. But you have to be willing to accept my help, even if you do not want it." Thorin passed a hand over his face as he thought on her words.

"I admire your courage, Thorin. I admire your determination, I admire your honorable heart. But you must learn to see past appearances to what lies beneath. There are so many good people who have so much to offer if only you would choose to look." She tweaked the fox's ear and smiled as it nipped at her finger playfully.

"You must learn when you have no other choice but to accept help when it is needed." Thorin looked back to her, his irritation fading slightly. He did not know how she managed to anger him and calm him all at the same time. She gestured back to the company through the trees behind them and he looked back.

"Do you know what gave me hope when I was above and saw naught but darkness, Thorin? Those that kept smiling and laughing and fighting despite it all. Even when there was no hope to be found, there were those who still dared to. And that was what gave me strength." She smiled as she gazed upon the sleeping dwarves.

"They give me strength in these times of darkness. Is that not worth fighting for? Hope?" He said nothing, and she closed her eyes and sighed. He would not speak to her, it seemed. He would not open up.

"Goodnight, Thorin" She said and rose, gathering the fox into her arms as she went to her bedroll she had laid out beside Fili and Kili. She knew they would keep her in high spirits, if they did not talk ceaselessly.

Thorin watched her go and thought on her words. He thought of his nephews smiling faces and laughter, their silly jokes and sometimes inappropriate comments and actions. He thought of Oin and Gloin and their love of runes and legends. He thought of Ori and his innocence, his knitwear and how many times he had offered to knit him and every member of the company a scarf. He thought of Nori and his often sticky fingers and fondness for betting. He thought of Dori and his love for teas and how he tried to mother _everyone_ including Thorin. He thought of Bifur and how he loved to carve, of Bofur and his love for music, of Bombur and his love for good food. He thought of Dwalin who had always been closest to him of all of the dwarves, who he considered a friend. He thought of Balin whose loyalty was beyond compare. He thought of the wizard, without whom he never would have come on this quest and he thought of the silly hobbit who was scared of everything.

And he thought of Aluriel who had made him question everything he was and believed in more than he could count since they had started this quest. She made him so angry, she calmed him. She always had something to say and she had won the hearts of every member of his company in no time at all. There was something about her that just never let her leave his mind, no matter how he tried to banish her from his thoughts.

He placed his face in his hands and huffed, then looked up at the stars through the trees. Yes, there was a good in the world fighting for beyond Erebor, beyond a home, but he still disliked the little thing that had made him come to that revelation.

"Damn legends and spirits. They shall be the end of me." He muttered, and Gandalf chuckled softly from behind his tree where he had been listening the entire time.

Thorin placed his chin in his hand and started his watch for the remaining time as the sky began to lighten, reminiscent of Aluriel's eyes.


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: YAAAY! Three chapters for you absolutely WONDERFUL people! Thank you all for the support and kind words. It is appreciated far more than you could know! –hearts hearts hearts- I decided on three right away rather than four, because a friend is having a rough time and wanted a sooner update! I am working on the next one as we speak! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! And a HUGE thank you to my Jellybean for helping me out with these chapters O-O I probably wouldn't have gotten them done were it not for her assistance! Or they would have just been terrible. THANK YOU JELLYBEAN! And thank you to DarknessMakesMeSmile for proofreading this chapter 8D MUCH LOVE! BUT! You don't want to hear from me! You want to read! Heehee! SO OFF WE GO!**

**To KillerKadoogan: OHMYGOSH! I totally missed your last review! I didn't get an email notification. :I But, as for Lindir, muarharhar, you will have to wait and see ;D And yes, Thorin is a stubborn fool sometimes. BUT! He shall come around soon. SOOOOOOON 8D And thank you so, so, so very much for your absolutely wonderfully kind words about my downtime! You are so absolutely wonderful and made my day! THANK YOU! Much love forever and always to you!**

**To 83Day-Dreamer83: Muarharhar! THANK YOU, DEARIE! I am glad you are enjoying! And sorry for the long break again! BUT FOUR UPDATES IN ONE! WOOO! Much love!**

**To valeries26: Thank you, love, but I always feel bad when I don't update D: I love to write this story just as much as I hope you all love to read it and I feel way bad! But life is calming down, and I have refound my mind! So I can update once again! Much love!**

**To kungfupandabear: OH THANK YOU! I am so glad you are enjoying! Thank you for favoriting and reviewing! Much love! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**To fabercastel: I'm SO SORRY! But HERE 8D FOUR CHAPTERS FOR YOU, LOVELY! I really hope things get better -hearts- I will be thinking about you! MUCH LOVE!**

**AS ALWAYS, thank you for reading and reviewing! Reviews are my fuel! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY MY MASS UPDATE! MUCH LOVE AND WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL THINGS FOR EVERYONE! And thank you for being so patient, lovely people!**

* * *

"Of course I wish to know more about dwarvish music." Aluriel chuckled and looked at Bofur from the corner of her eyes. He was her chosen companion of the day and she was glad for it, because he knew exactly how to make her laugh. It didn't help that he kept shooting furtive glances toward the unknowing hobbit, which she caught every time. Aluriel rolled her eyes and laughed, catching the dwarf's attention.

"Dear Bofur, why not approach the hobbit? Perhaps he will be more receptive than you seem to think. You are charming. Just stop trying to frighten poor Bilbo out of his wits." Bofur looked at her and tilted his head, as if pondering that notion.

"Aye, but if he isn't receptive?" He questioned her, his usually merry eyes slightly more somber than usual. The poor dwarf was positively smitten. She reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a comforting smile.

"You will never know if you do not try, will you?" She asked softly. Bofur nodded and returned her smile with his usual mischievous one, spurring his pony forward to where the hobbit was in the line. She saw shock register on Bilbo's face as Bofur approached, but it faded and he smiled warmly as they struck up a conversation. Aluriel smiled again. Perhaps there was hope for Bofur yet.

Aluriel looked down to the little red fox who was running about the ponies' hooves in excitement, and made a silly face at her. The fox barked and darted underneath Rose, the pony snorting in exasperation at the smaller creature.

Ori decided to ride up next to her then, a leather-bound journal and ink-pen in his hands. His face lit up with a sweet, shy smile as he turned his head to her. She thought he was quite skilled to have been riding while writing. She nodded her head to him and chuckled.

"Hello, Ori. What is your project today?" She inquired, gesturing to the journal in his hand. He looked down at it, then back to her before pulling at one of his knitted mittens. He seemed as if he wanted to ask her something, but he blushed pink and looked down.

"I was wondering if I could ask you some questions. I am trying to capture the memories of the company as we travel, and I am at the stage of writing histories and personalities. If I may." He peeked up at her and found a warm smile upon her lips, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"How interesting. I would be happy to answer any questions you may have, dear one." She said just as a crash of booming thunder was heard in the sky. Her smile faded almost instantly. She enjoyed the rain, but the day was already quite cool and the thunder didn't bode well for their journey onward. All of the dwarves looked to the sky, displeasure and worry evident on their faces. Ori tucked his journal away into his knitted sweater and smiled apologetically at Aluriel. The silence fell in as they waited for the rain they knew would come.

Sure enough, not five minutes later, the sky opened in a torrential downpour that left every one of them soaked to the skin within moments. The fox whined from her place on the dirt path, looking much like a very unhappy half-drowned cat. Aluriel leaned over the side of her pony as far as she was able without tumbling off, holding her arms open. The little fox leapt into them and tried to burrow into her cloak, though it was soaked as well. She did not bother with the hood, as it would have done little good against the deluge.

They all continued in relative silence, a few grumbles coming from many a mouth here and there. There was no conversation, and going was slow thanks to the flooding path which was now a trail of mud. The ponies' hooves stuck on multiple occasions, causing the dwarves to dismount and try to free the poor beasts. She could see Thorin's irritation when he passed her on one such occasion. He was definitely not pleased with the turn of events.

They were finally able to continue on their way, heads hanging low and spirits dampened. Dori finally spoke up from his place near the head of the line.

"Mister Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" He asked as nicely as he could while being soaked and chilled to the bone. It came out rather snappish, unfortunately and the wizard seemed irritated. Aluriel shook her head. Wizards could not change weather, but of course Dori couldn't know that. Only a fae of water could disperse the rain. Gandalf adjusted his hat before he spoke, his displeasure evident in his tone.

"It is raining, master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard!" The weather was taking its toll on them all, except, it seemed, dear Bilbo. He looked much like a drenched rabbit, hunched over his pony, but he tried to distract the others from their woes by asking Gandalf a question. She smiled.

"Are there any?"

"Any what?" Gandalf asked, looking back slightly from his place at the head of the line. He seemed amused by Bilbo's appearance as well.

"Other wizards." Bilbo said, looking back at the wizard who had amusement in his eyes. Bilbo didn't quite know why.

"There are five of us." Gandalf said, turning back to the front as he went on to tell about the rest of the wizards. Aluriel listened with interest. She had not heard of any others besides Saruman.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo seemed quite interested at the thought of other wizards as well.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the brown." Gandalf's voice was fond when mentioning him, and she wondered if Radagast was a very dear friend.

"And, is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" Aluriel covered the laughter that bubbled up in her throat with a coughing fit that the wizard did not fail to notice. He looked back, slightly affronted. The fae heard an amused snort behind her and looked back to find Thorin directly at her rear. He glared at her when she met his eyes, and she turned back and sighed. Things had still not changed?

"I think he is a very great wizard!" Gandalf huffed, then added almost as an afterthought, "In his own way. He is a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to people. He keeps an eye on the great forest lands to the south, and a good thing too, for always evil will try to find a foothold in this world." He caught Aluriel's eyes when he spoke the last words, nodding to her slightly so the others would not notice.

Bilbo seemed satisfied, and many of the other members of the company had straightened their backs and had a gleam of merriment back in their eyes. Clever hobbit. Bofur had pulled out his pipe and was attempting to light it, but to no avail. The rain simply soaked his pipe and pipe-weed both causing a look of irritation to cross over his face. Aluriel laughed.

"And what is so amusing, elfling?" Thorin drew up beside her, but did not turn her way. She narrowed her eyes and looked off into the trees on the side of the path, completely ignoring him. If he was going to be cantankerous and stubborn, then so was she. She heard him grunt in annoyance and spur his pony forward.

"We stop and find shelter. Our progress is too slow and we all are tired." Thorin yelled above the rain so all of the company could hear, and there were many weary cheers. The fox peeked out from Aluriel's cloak and blinked several times. She pat its little wet head softly and smiled gratefully. Picking up the fox, she swung her leg over the side of her pony only to feel strong hands grasp her around her waist and lower her the rest of the way down.

"The mud is slick, you'd best be careful." The voice belonged to Kili, and she turned to him, a roguish smile upon his face. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away gently with one hand, the fox in her other arm, and a smile pulling at her lips though she tried to fight it. Neither of them noticed Thorin glaring in their direction.

Kili grabbed her hand and pulled her after him as they went off in search of shelter. She laughed, but let herself be led. They searched for half an hour, their boots covered in mud and chilled to the bone before they gave up. They returned to the others to find them all huddled under the branches of trees. Fili was beneath one alone, appearing to be asleep.

Kili tugged at Aluriel's hand and they went to where Fili sat on a relatively dry patch of dirt, and he jolted awake, his face lighting up at the sight of his brother and the fae.

"Oh, good, you guys are back." He said, frowning as he took in Aluriel's shivering form. She gave him a shaky smile as Kili plopped onto the ground next to his brother. Thorin watched the three from his place beneath a tree across from them. He cleared his throat as Fili tugged Aluriel's hand, sending her tumbling into his lap. Her eyes widened in surprise, the little fox leaping from her arms to the safety of Kili's lap, and she made to move, but Fili clamped his arms around her.

"You are freezing. Don't be foolish, Aluriel. You need warmth." Fili had figured out some time ago that her interest did not lie with either brother, but rather elsewhere, and he hoped she did not think him forward. He was truly worried about her well-being, and he did not miss his uncle's hard glare from across the clearing. He ignored it, though he did not wish to anger his uncle, and wrapped his arms tighter around the slight thing. Kili shoved his shoulder and Aluriel laughed.

"Well, I thank you for your willingness to give up your own heat for me. You are most kind, dear Fili." She smiled and poked his nose, a slight hrrmph coming from Kili next to them. They all fell silent as it began to grow dark, the rain still falling though it had let up considerably. They simply took comfort in one another's company, and as Aluriel finally began to feel warm and drowsy, she leaned her head against Fili's chest and closed her eyes. He laid his chin atop her head gently, rubbing her still cool arms. Kili sulked as he played with the little red fox.

Thorin turned away from the scene, rage boiling inside of him. He did not know why it angered him so much to see her so comfortable in the presence of his nephews, but always so fierce around him. He thought on the previous night when she had tried to speak to him, tried to reach out even if it was only a small bit, and his heart slightly warmed at the thought. She confused him and he hated her for it.

The rain finally let up when the sky was black, the clouds clearing to reveal stars so bright and clear that those who were awake were awed by the sight. Thorin gestured to Oin to start a fire, and the elder dwarf did in the middle of the clearing, lighting the dark space.

Thorin noticed a slight stirring across the fire, and he turned his head to find Aluriel nestled between his nephews, clutching their hands tightly. Her hair was hanging in her face which looked pained and troubled, and for reasons unknown to him, he longed to smooth the crease between her brows until she was calm. Fili moved, and Thorin noticed that his nephew had been awake and watching his uncle with curious eyes.

His eldest sister-son looked back to Aluriel and gently pulled his hand from her grasp, surprisingly strong for one so small. Her hair was wild, forming soft waves as it dried in the cool night breeze, hanging in her face over her eyes. Her hair always seemed to be in her eyes.

"Kili." He whispered over her head, and his brother looked up from the fox in his lap. Fili gestured to Aluriel's hair, and Kili smiled and nodded. They both gently moved the hair from her face, pulling the strands back into each of their hands as they braided them in silent companionship. Thorin watched as they pulled the twin braids back behind her head, tying them into a twisted knot at the back. Her eyes opened upon his.

He was still livid, confused as to why his emotions were running amok the way they did with this female. He crossed his arms tighter over his chest, knowing she saw the anger in his eyes, and he stared. She did not look away. Once more, like the time in the hobbit's wretched little hole in the ground, he felt his anger ebbing away slowly in the light of her cool gaze over the fire. He could feel a cool breeze blow _through_ him, and he knew at once it was her doing. He broke eye contact and growled quietly.

"Witch…"

She barely caught his grumble, but she could make it out, and she narrowed her eyes, pointedly pulling the brothers closer to herself. She closed her eyes and took their hands, squeezing them gently as a smile graced her features.

"Thank you." She whispered, and the boys seemed surprised to find her awake.

"Maybe now you will better be able to see." Kili chuckled, and Aluriel opened her eyes and turned her gaze upon each of them.

"Go to sleep, silly men." She laughed quietly, though it sounded tired and forced. Thorin turned back to her, remembering the pained look on her face as she slept. The brothers soon closed their eyes, leaning against the little fae between them, and when all were asleep and Thorin finally closed his own eyes, Aluriel opened hers and looked at him across the dying fire, sadness in her faintly glowing eyes.

She knew he needed a friend. She needed one too. She hid herself from everyone. He was the first person she had opened herself to. Maybe all they needed was each other.


	11. Chapter Ten

The day was beautiful and fair, the sky as clear as she had ever seen it. The sun was high in the sky, shining down upon them with fiery brilliance. Aluriel looked up to it for a few moments as she half-listened to Dori complimenting her new braids.

_Are you there, sister?_

Aluriel closed her eyes as a warm breeze embraced her. She could feel her sister's spirit in the wind, and for a moment she felt utterly complete again, as if her sister were there by her side. It lifted her hair in a whirl of silver, then was gone, leaving Aluriel feeling hollow. She looked back over to Dori and found him watching her with amazement writ clear on his face. She tilted her head curiously, and he cleared his throat and moved forward, saying nothing more.

Thorin had seen it too. The breeze seemed to have body, as if there were something riding the wind. He had seen what looked to be a hand caress Aluriel's face; he had seen how she began to shine so brightly that looking upon her was painful for those few moments. She looked so at peace, but now she looked lost. He did not understand why that sent a pang through his heart. She had to have put a spell on him, he decided, and he spurred on past her.

He had not been in his right mind since the moment his hand had grasped her tiny wrist in Bag-End. He had realized how delicate she was even then, but she did not confuse him as she did now. He growled as he rode ahead of the company, spying a run-down farm off in the distance. He dismounted and took the reins of his pony in his hand as he began to walk.

His features were stormy, thoughts of the little fae weighing heavily on his mind, as well as his nephews' behavior and constant pursuit. By the time he reached the farm, he was in no mood for anyone's company or counsel. The company crested the hill to the farm not long after, and though the sky was still light, Thorin had no desire to move any farther.

"We camp here for the night!" He barked, truly having no desire to speak to anyone. "Fili, Kili, take care of the horses. Make sure you stay with them." He strode into the empty farmhouse which looked to be recently ransacked and stared at the crumbling hearth.

Aluriel watched from the back of her pony as Thorin approached the farmhouse, and she seriously questioned his sanity. It was clear that it was not long ago the farm had been destroyed, and whatever destroyed it could still be near. She saw Gandalf enter the ruin after Thorin, no doubt to give him counsel on the matter. If it were possible, Thorin's face grew ever stormier until he could no longer even look at the wizard. She approached, catching the very edge of their conversation, Bilbo looking on in curiosity.

"I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past!" Gandalf chided the dwarf, but Thorin happened to catch Aluriel eavesdropping and he turned back to the wizard, fury evident on his face.

"I did not know they were yours to keep!" He snapped, and Gandalf widened his eyes in surprise, spluttering for a moment before he promptly turned on his heel and strode out of the farmhouse, anger in his bearing. Bilbo looked on, very confused as to why Gandalf was leaving.

"Gandalf? Where are you going?" His timid voice squeaked from where he was helping Balin unload a pony.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who has any sense!" He snapped at the innocent hobbit, and Aluriel could swear he must have been dense or knocked upside the head at one point, because when it was clear to leave well enough alone he still persisted.

"And who is that?" He asked, causing Gandalf to turn on him in surprise and quite snap at him again.

"Myself, Mister Baggins!" And with that, he was gone over the hill, leaving the entire company to look between Thorin, Aluriel, and the vanished wizard in confusion. Aluriel felt quite the same.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin growled from the house, and Balin gave Aluriel a pointed look, gesturing to the dwarven king with his head. She widened her eyes. He seemed particularly on edge today, sending even the merry wizard on his way, and Balin wanted _her_ to speak with him? She was quite convinced that would only make things much worse.

She turned her head to said king as he began to walk around the ruined house and look over the hill to the fields below. She sighed in resignation and trudged over to where he stood, sure he was going to treat her with more contempt. She placed her hand on a ruined wooden beam on the corner of the house, barely looking around the corner to where he was.

"What do you want, elfling? I have no desire for your company." He ground out between clenched teeth. Of course she would come. When he did not hear her move, he looked to where she was half-hiding from him. Did she truly feel the need to hide? He turned away, his face falling ever slightly, weariness growing in his mind. Why did she confuse him and make him feel such things? Why couldn't he understand this creature?

Aluriel didn't even let his 'elfling' remark get to her this time around. It stung, but she was not about to let this stubborn dwarf drive her away. Maybe Balin was right, maybe she needed to speak to him. Would he open up this time?

"Tell me, Thorin, why is it you hate the elves so?" She asked softly, moving to his side as she too gazed over the golden fields. She caught his sharp look, but as soon as she turned her eyes to his face, he looked away. She remembered his comment from the night before.

_Witch_

She sighed and leaned back against the only standing wall as she waited for him to say _anything_, even if it was to insult her.

"Do not insult me, elfling. You surely know why." He growled, and she finally let her irritation take over. She grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her.

"Why will you not speak to me? I want only to be your friend. I want only to _help you_." He stared at her, at the fire in her usually cold eyes. He seemed to be the only one to ignite it, even if it was in anger. He said nothing. He would not give in to this creature. He would not allow himself to sink to that level. He would never allow himself to trust an _elf-lover_. He barely trusted Gandalf, the foolish wizard.

His silence seemed to anger her further. He saw it, white hot, flashing in the depths of her eyes, and he swore he could feel its heat from where he stood. She released his arm, only to grab one of his braids and tug him forcefully down to her level. He could feel the hair pull at his scalp painfully, but he ignored it as he was suddenly thrust level with her face. Coolness radiated off of her in waves, though her eyes were still sparking with flame.

"If you will not speak to me, then do not expect me to honor you with my conversation either. I am tired of you always shutting everyone out, when all we want is for you to _trust_ us. You are a fool, Thorin Oakenshield." She hissed in his ear, and he let his ire get the better of him for a few daft moments.

"Why don't you go and seek the company of my nephews? Do not trouble me, witch." He snarled and pushed her away, though she did not let up on her grip. She was strong, for one her size. He was forced to remain standing with his head slightly pulled down to the side. He could see her mouth drop open from the corner of his eye, and he was suddenly released, sending him stumbling.

"I am _not_ a _witch_ you damned fool of a king! Why do you bring your nephews into this? They want only to make you proud! Your nephews seek your approval, not the constant chastising you give them both! They do not deserve your ire, your glares." She screamed inwardly so it would not be too loud and attract unwanted attention, then she shoved him, sending him stumbling again. He snapped his head back to her.

"What do you want from me?!" He roared, definitely attracting the unwanted attention she would rather have avoided. She shoved him again, though this time he did not budge.

"I want you to talk! To _anyone_ you blithering idiot! Stop shutting everyone out and let someone _in_!" She screeched at him, no longer caring about what the others might think. "If you will not speak to me, then speak to _someone_. It is not healthy to keep things inside!" He simply growled and turned away, leaving her to fume as she stared at his back. She knew now why the wizard had left. She stalked off in the direction the wizard did, the company staring after her with downcast and confused faces. Bilbo knew better than to speak this time.

* * *

The sky was dark, and Aluriel could smell the scent of stew on the wind as she walked next to Gandalf. They had walked in silence, both seething from the attitude and actions of Thorin. Gandalf finally spoke up.

"He has much on his mind." He grumbled and Aluriel snorted in disbelief that the wizard would still take his side.

"Whether he has much on his mind or no, that does not give him the right to treat those who want the best for him like absolute swill!" She huffed in annoyance. "He is not the only member of this company who has much on their mind." She added more quietly, causing Gandalf to look at her knowingly.

"He plagues my thoughts, Gandalf. I do not know why I feel the need to reach out to him the way I have. He makes me so _angry_ I can hardly stand it. He is a stubborn oaf!" Gandalf hummed quietly and looked forward.

"But he has kept your secret. He knows, yet he does not tell the rest of his men. Why do you think that is, Lady Aluriel?" When she looked at him with confusion in her eyes, he chuckled.

"Perhaps there is more than what you are choosing to see at the current time, my dear. Perhaps you mean more than you seem to think." Gandalf paused and looked back at her. "You ask him to open to you, yet you will not open yourself to anyone. How do you expect him to?" Aluriel looked down at the dirt beneath her feet. She knew the wizard was right, of course.

Quite suddenly, the little red fox came bounding through the bushes, her fur all on end and barking in wild excitement. She seemed scared. Aluriel crouched down to the little thing as Gandalf looked off into the trees with a worried expression.

"What is it, Gandalf?" She asked, picking up the creature and rising. She couldn't see very well over the bushes, but she thought she could see the light of a fire in the distance through the trees.

"Use caution!" He whispered, then he had vanished into the trees, moving much faster than she ever could have thought him capable. She was left standing alone on the little dirt path. She huffed again as the little fox whined in her arms, and she slowly began her pursuit.

She had barely noticed when the light grew larger until she almost fell into the clearing herself. She saw the three hideous trolls holding Bilbo aloft, the poor hobbit shaking with terror.

The trolls were enormous, three times the size of a man with skin that held the appearance of cracked leather. She was sure it had to be as tough, for the dwarves' weapons showed no blood. They had small, beady eyes that protruded slightly from their hideous, bulbous faces, and she could smell their putrid stench from where she stood. She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Kili's voice rang through the clearing, catching her attention. He rushed forward recklessly, but Thorin held him back, a look of fierce protectiveness on his face. Her heart warmed slightly at the sight.

"Lay down yo' arms, o' we'll wip his off!" The biggest troll yelled, and Thorin thrust his sword into the ground. Aluriel could tell in that gesture that he even cared about poor Bilbo, though he would probably never admit it.

_'He worries in his own way.'_ Fili's words rang through her mind as Thorin seemed to search the trees, the expression in his eyes unreadable. His lips were pressed into a hard line as he looked.

"Awright! Into the sacks!" The big troll yelled again, still holding Bilbo high as he stabbed his head in the direction of a large pile of filthy brown game sacks. Aluriel grimaced. The dwarves filed sullenly to the pile and each pulled a sack off of it. Just as Fili was beginning to crawl into his own, the trolls suddenly made a new rule.

"No! We get to keep yer clothes. Off!" The skinny troll cackled with glee as Thorin looked up at them, his expression positively thunderous. It was frightening.

"Uncle!" Kili protested, but Thorin ignored him as he shrugged out of his fur cloak. Aluriel knew she had to do something, but she didn't quite know what. She caught the hobbit's eyes and saw his widen in surprise. She put a finger to her lips and held his gaze.

_'Bilbo, you are clever. Now you need to show it.'_ Her voice rang clear and bright in his head as she disappeared back into the trees. She would need her bow, just to be safe, and her bow was latched to Rose. She looked back once more to find Thorin staring at her through the trees. They watched each other for a moment before she nodded once to him, a forgiving gesture. He continued to stare into that place in the trees long after she had disappeared and was placed in his sack.

He did not know how, but he knew she would return. That was her way. He felt he could face what was to come with that thought in his mind.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Aluriel tramped through the underbrush to where she thought she could hear frantic whinnying. She found the ponies in a terrified state, on the verge of bolting if she did not calm them. She held up an arm and clicked her tongue as she approached, reaching out to gently stroke the neck of the nearest spooked pony. She was not entirely sure how to calm animals, but it seemed to be a good start. They all looked at her as if she were mad, but they had calmed somewhat.

She made her way to where she could see her furry white pony standing at the edge of the group, and she unlatched the fastenings of her bow from the pack on the rear of the creature, while balancing the fox in her other arm. The bow was made of white wood with golden vines wrapping down the length, supple and beautiful, and had been a gift from Lord Elrond. She hoped it would be of use against the trolls should things get out of hand, not that they weren't already.

Bow in hand, she turned from the pony and leapt over a felled tree the trolls had uprooted. The fox barked in protest and she set it on the ground. The little thing darted into the bushes immediately. Aluriel frowned, but she knew she had no time to waste searching for it. She ran through the bushes and brambles, her already torn dress catching on a thorny bush.

She tried to tug herself free, but fell hard upon the dirt and leaves of the forest floor. The impact jarred her terribly and left her head spinning; there was the hot metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She finally tore herself free with a resounding rip, and scrambled to her feet.

She could see the flames of the troll-fire just ahead, and she slowed her approach, focusing on stealth now rather than speed. She saw Gandalf move in the bushes across the way and she wondered what the wizard was going to do.

The trolls had tied many a dwarf on a roasting spit above the fire, cooking them alive. She could hear their frightened shouts and she drew up behind a large rock, facing the trolls. She nocked an arrow and slowly pulled the string of her bow back, aiming for the largest brute's head. There was a soft creak as her bow complained, and she heard a slight stirring below her. Thorin was right in front of her feet just out of the shadows, and he had seen her.

He shook his head when he laid eyes upon the bow, his brows coming together in what she thought to be worry mixed with anger. He opened his mouth as if to speak to her, and she kicked his shoulder from where she was hidden. Dense idiot.

"Why not just sit on 'em and squash 'em into jelly?" The abnormally high-pitched voice of the smaller troll caught her attention.

"They should be sautéed and grilled, with a sprinkle of sage." She hadn't heard that one speak before, and she was disgusted by him the most for even suggesting such a thing.

"Oh, that does sound quite nice." Said the little one, and she drew her bowstring back again, anger stirring in her chest and mind. These trolls would not harm the dwarves while she stood. It was then that Bilbo decided to step up.

"Wait! You are making a _terrible_ mistake!" The hobbit shouted, and Dori looked at him incredulously as he was turned on the spit.

"You can't reason with them, they are half-wits!" He cried, and Aluriel had to agree with him, though she admired the hobbit for his bravery.

"Half-wits?! What does that make us?" Bofur yelled, and Aluriel had to agree with him on that point too. She did not know how they even came to be in this situation, but it was not smart to take on three trolls on any occasion.

"I, uh, meant about the seasoning." Bilbo stammered, and Aluriel looked at the hobbit curiously. What was he up to? The hideous troll-cook stepped up then.

"Wha' about the seasnin'?" He asked and the Bilbo finally got into the act, the dwarves actually believing his words.

"Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you put this lot up!" He said, causing the dwarves to all cry out in anger. Thorin called him a traitor, yelling at the top of his lungs. She pulled her bow back, letting the hobbit do what he would. She would wait for the opportune moment.

The larger troll said something she did not quite catch, for she was watching the hobbit with interest and respect. He would go to such lengths to protect those who had invaded his home and dragged him along on an adventure.

"Shut up, let the, uh, flurgerabburber hobbit talk." The cook snapped at the other troll and looked back to Bilbo, curiosity in his beady eyes.

"Well, you see, the secret to cooking dwarf is… to…" Bilbo tilted his head as he thought on it, the dwarves and Aluriel silent, watching him with bated breath.

"To… skin them first!" He cried out with a smile, and the dwarves erupted into shouts and angry cries aimed at the hobbit. Thorin was actually pulling at the knot of his sack with his teeth trying to get away. Aluriel passed a hand over her face. She'd had such high hopes when the hobbit had started, now she wondered once more if he had been knocked upside the head. Perhaps he needed to be. Goodness knows she liked the little fellow, but he was a fool.

"Get me filletin' knife." The troll gestured to another, and he refused, looking at the hobbit skeptically as he turned the spit.

"What a load of wubbish!" The big one shouted. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff 'em I say, boots and all!" Aluriel turned green at the thought, and drew her bowstring once more as the little one pulled up Bombur by his feet, dangling him over his mouth. The dwarf's face was sweaty, and his braided beard had leaves hanging, his mouth open as he made horrified noises.

"Not that one! He's… he's infected!" Bilbo shouted, quite in a panic, and Aluriel turned her aim at the last second after he spoke, her arrow flying into a distant tree where it embedded into the bark with a 'thunk'. To attack needlessly might provoke them, and that was the last thing she wanted. The trolls were so frightened by the thought of infected food, they didn't even notice.

"You wha'?" The largest troll wrinkled his nose and stared at the hobbit in shock.

"He's got, uh, worms in his tubes!" Bilbo nearly squeaked as the troll threw Bombur back into the pile of dwarves in sacks. Oin looked over to Kili, anger in his voice.

"Parasites? Did he say we have parasites?"

"Yeah! We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili shouted above the ruckus, and Aluriel rolled her eyes and looked to the sky. These dwarves were not the brightest bunch, but Bilbo was proving to be quite clever. She picked up a rock and threw it at the back of Thorin's head. He jolted and looked back slightly. She inclined her head toward the hobbit.

Thorin turned back around and looked, understanding dawning in his eyes. He paused, then pulled back as far as he could in his sack and kicked Kili as hard as he could. The dwarves shut their mouths immediately.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin shouted, his eyes wide. Kili soon joined in on that, his usually confident air and voice replaced with fright and worry.

"I've got the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" The trolls all looked at each other as the company heartily joined in on the ruse. She saw Bilbo's shoulders sag in relief.

"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?" The troll jabbed Bilbo in the chest with a fat, leathery finger, watching as he bobbed back and forth. Bilbo tilted his head and pretended to ponder the idea.

"Well…"

"You think I don't know what you're up to? Little ferret! Taking us for fools!" The troll roared and returned to the spit. The little one repeated him incredulously as Gandalf appeared on the boulder overlooking the clearing.

"And dawn shall take you all!" With that, he brought his staff down upon the rock, a deafening crack resounding through the area as it split in half, revealing the rising sun's bright rays. There was a terrible screeching as the trolls transformed into stone beasts, frozen forever in time. There were several moments of silence, then the clearing erupted with cheers and shouts for Gandalf.

Aluriel laughed herself, looking down at the king below her. Her eyes widened as she saw a smile on his face. She had never seen him smile, and it brought a light to his eyes that she had found rare in their travels so far. It suited him far more than his usual brooding look. She stared, not realizing she had gotten lost in his eyes, so blue like the sky on a clear day. She did not notice until he turned those eyes on her, amusement in their depths. He looked down at the sack.

"Assistance would be welcome, elfling." He said, his voice softer than it had been the evening previous. She smirked and tossed some hair over her shoulder, slinging her bow over the other.

"Such a shame I was never here to assist." She laughed, catching the attention of Kili who was just crawling out of his own sack. She winked and put her finger to her lips as she began to walk away. Thorin narrowed his eyes. She spun back around, a playful smile on her lips.

"You know, captivity suits you, your majesty. Perhaps it can humble even you." She bowed low and turned back, disappearing into the trees. She glanced under bushes as she went, chuckling to herself. Maybe that dwarf would finally see sense now that he was tied in a sack.

She continued to search under bushes and in hollow trees, in holes in the ground and small caves for the little fox, but it was nowhere to be found. The sun was rising higher in the sky, and she decided it would be best to turn back, despite her sinking heart. She frowned as she returned to the clearing, the dwarves all safely clothed and de-sacked.

She spied Gandalf speaking with Thorin, the latter of whom had an amused look on his face. Gandalf said something more and Thorin actually smiled again, even if it was much smaller. He turned to the company, his eyes settling on Aluriel.

"There is a cave nearby. We make for it." Those who were helping Bifur with his trousers finished their work and followed their leader, the amusement still in his eyes as he looked back at the fae once more.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: So, a wonderful and kind person made me see sense about the story. It doesn't matter what others think as long as I am proud of it. SO THANK YOU, ABSOLUTELY LOVELY WONDERFUL PERSON! And yes, I lowered the rating, but just for now. It WILL go up in the future. I just thought it wasn't really right to put it in a category that it wasn't living up to yet. I really hope you enjoy the chapter, and two super talented people drew pictures for me that I wish to share. (I have the permission.) The links are on my profile!**

**From the wonderfully, amazingly talented Skatingfaery, there is a beautiful picture of Aluriel.**

**From an anonymous reader, there is a picture of Aluriel and the Fae of Summer saying farewell in Elumine.**

**I want to thank you both SOOOO much for drawing me such splendid pictures, and I hope that you continue to pursue your art, for you are both incredibly talented.**

**To charathwen: OH my goodness, yes. His smile melts my heart every time! And heeheehee suprises :D I have lots of surprises planned. I hope this chapter is to your liking! Much love!**

**To DarknessMakesMeSmile: AWW! Thank you, dearheart. I am so glad you are enjoying! MUCH LOVE! And sorry for not getting the chapter to you to proofread, I was excited.**

**To photogirl894: OHMYGOODNESSGRACIOUS! You are awesome. Just saying. THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEW! I am so glad you like Aluriel, I have worked hard on her, and every time someone says that it makes me so happy! And I think you will be happy about the Thorin x Aluriel relationship sooner than you think. Muarharhar. That is all I will say. MUCH LOVE TO YOU FOREVER AND ALWAYS! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**AS ALWAYS, thank you for reading and reviewing. I value your continued support. REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL! Now then, much love and fans for all! So hot outside. MWAH! Kissieesss for all –hearts-**

* * *

The company had split into groups to search for the cave that was supposedly nearby. Gandalf had somehow managed to put Thorin and Aluriel together, for which neither were grateful. Thorin's amusement at her snarky comment had faded, his usual gruff demeanor returning rapidly. Of course the wizard would stick them together. Damn wizards.

The silence was heavy between them, the fae at the front of Thorin's mind. She had left him tied in a sack. At first he had been amused by her comment, how she would still try to stand up to him. She was an interesting creature, but he still did not want to be near her. His thoughts were still that she was a witch, an elf-lover. He did not trust such things, and though his respect for her was growing slightly, he would not admit it. He had convinced himself that he hated her, and that was how it would stay in his mind.

"Why did you come back?" He questioned her, his voice gruff, yet there was a hint of something underneath that she could not quite identify. Aluriel stopped and looked at him incredulously.

"Why wouldn't I? Every member of this company is dear to me. Why let you all suffer at the hands of trolls, when I thought I could do some good? Not that I was much help. Bilbo was much better on that front." She chuckled as she remembered the hobbit's attempt at distraction.

"But there is no benefit for you, why do you still continue on this quest? We have no need for a witch. Dark magic is not welcome." Thorin continued ahead, looking at the rock face. He heard her huff in anger.

"W-why you! Why do you persist in insulting me? I have done _nothing_ to deserve this treatment, but try to be your friend. I am _not_ a witch! Why do you still call me such?" Her voice was laced with fury and she quite stomped up behind him, shoving him hard in the back. He narrowed his eyes.

"And why do you persist in touching my person? It is not appreciated or welcome."

"Hrrmph! I shall do as I please, you high and mighty dolt! If I wish to push you, I will. You do not rule the world, though I am wondering if that is what you think!" She pushed past him, refusing to look in his direction as she ran her hand along the rock-face. Thorin ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. This fae angered him to no end.

"You did not answer my question, elfling." He growled, quite irritated with her behavior. She spun on him, the fire back in her usually cold eyes. He wasn't sure whether he liked seeing a spark in her.

"How is there no benefit for me, Thorin Oakenshield? Not all people value silver and gold above friendship and love. To try and help how I can, to see their smiling faces is all the reward I need." She paused for a moment, her gaze going to a place he could not understand. The look in her eyes was far off, sad.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold." She turned on her heel and walked away, and Thorin watched as the wind picked up her hair, sending strands of silver whirling about, glinting in the bright sun.

"Do you seek to reclaim Erebor for your people? Or do you simply wish for the treasure that lies within?" She looked back at him, sudden fury crossing over his features. Before he could say a word, however, Bilbo's voice rang through the trees.

"We found it!" Yelled he, and Thorin stalked away toward the voice, his hands clenched into fists. Yes, he hated her, but he could not get the way she glowed in the light, how it shone upon her silver hair when she turned, the look in her eyes, out of his mind. He did not know what was happening to him. He blamed it on her.

_Not all treasure is silver and gold._

He thought of that as he walked. Images were suddenly thrust into his mind, memories of soft copper curls and eyes like emeralds, a laugh that was like a melody and a mischievous streak that would put his nephews to shame. Then Smaug had come, and she was lost. He lost himself after that. He had lost his fire, he had lost his humor, he had lost everything that made him who he was and instead became cold and unforgiving.

But this fae, this woman was lighting something in his heart he thought to be long lost. She had reignited his flame from the moment he saw her, and he felt himself growing attached, though that was the last thing he wanted. He started to care about what she thought, and he forced himself to push her away as he did everyone he was close to. She was dangerous. He _had_ to hate her.

But she always forgave him. It perplexed him. Everything about her was perplexing.

He tramped through the bushes and over felled trees to where Bilbo and Gandalf were standing in front of a cave, the stench of which he could smell from where he stood. He brought his arm up to his nose to try and block it out. The rest of the dwarves soon appeared in the small clearing in front of the cave, and Gandalf gestured to them to go inside.

It was dark, but the farther they went, the light of torches became evident. The smell was something he could not even describe, so horrible was it, and he walked with his arm continuously covering his nose.

"What is that stench?" Nori coughed and spluttered in the darkness until Thorin pulled a torch from the wall, lighting their path.

"It's a troll-hoard." Gandalf grimaced, "Be careful what you touch."

They passed by a pile of gold and a small chest, Bofur moving the coins with his boot. Thorin looked down to it, but his interest was soon diverted as he found two swords of brilliant make. He lifted one, staring at it with eager eyes, before pulling the other from the webs that held it. Gandalf walked over to him and Thorin handed him the larger sword.

"These were not made by any troll." He breathed, looking over the sheath with amazement. It was beautiful, even with webs covering it.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Gandalf said, pulling his blade from the sheath.

"These were forged in Gondolin, by the high elves of the first age." A look of disappointment crossed Thorin's features as he looked over the blade. He thought of Aluriel in that moment, how often she spoke of the elves and with such fondness, and his scowl faded.

"You could not wish for a finer blade!" Gandalf chastised him, and Thorin unsheathed it, marveling at the craftsmanship. Perhaps elves were good for something, he decided.

He walked back toward the entrance, and watched for a moment as Gloin, Nori and Bofur were burying a small chest. Dwalin looked on with amusement.

"We're making a long term deposit." Gloin looked up at them both, and Dwalin chuckled. Thorin turned back to the entrance, holding the blade in his hand. He was sure Aluriel would have something to say, and he found himself wary-yet-curious. She always had something to say.

"Let's get out of this foul place." He grunted, and they walked from the dark, rancid cave into the warm daylight. He spotted Aluriel chatting softly with Bilbo, and when she looked his way and spied the elvish blade in his hand, she actually smiled, although a small one. She left Bilbo's side as Gandalf approached and began to walk to Thorin. He knew her comment would come now.

There was a sudden rustling of trees and bushes, the sound of something large rapidly approaching. Thorin drew his new blade and stood fast, yelling out to the company.

"Something's coming!"

They all rushed to where the line of trees was, Aluriel standing back as she watched with curiosity. She was unafraid, she could sense the magic of whatever it was. Quite suddenly, the little fox burst from the bushes behind them, just as a sleigh pulled by rabbits burst through the opposite side. Aluriel could see the threat before it happened and tried to grab the little fox, but she breezed by her. Thorin dived after it, catching it around its middle.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Said the curious little man on the sleigh. Aluriel knew at once that it was Radagast. Gandalf confirmed her suspicions.

"What on earth are you doing here?" He asked quietly, and the brown wizard stumbled for a response.

"Oh, I had a thought, and now I lost it! I-it was right there on the tip of my tongue!" Gandalf looked at him oddly.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all, it is a silly old stick insect!" Aluriel and the rest of the company watched with disgust as Gandalf pulled a stick bug from the brown wizard's mouth. Thorin was clutching the wriggling fox tightly.

"Why don't you step over here, Radagast, and tell me what it is you saw." Gandalf said, looking at the rest of the dwarves pointedly. They all stepped away and chatted amongst themselves.

Thorin approached Aluriel with the fox in his arms.

"I believe this is yours?" He said, holding it out to her. He had a leaf stuck in his hair, and before Aluriel could stop herself, she was reaching for it slowly, plucking it from his dark locks. Her eyes roamed over his face before settling on his eyes, and they both stared at each other in silence for several moments, and Aluriel held her breath, waiting for him to say something, anything. He opened his mouth just as a bloodcurdling howl was heard over a large rock.

"Is that a wolf?" Bilbo asked timidly. Thorin shoved the fox into Aluriel's arms and picked up his fallen sword, striding over to where the hobbit was.

"Are there wolves out there?" He asked again, and Bofur clutched his hammer to his chest.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." He said, his voice frightened. Quite suddenly an enormous terrible creature leapt over the rock. Thorin felled it with a single blow, twisting his sword into its head. As he tried to pull his blade free, another leapt behind him which Kili shot with an arrow, causing it to crash to the ground where Dwalin finished it with his hammer.

"Warg scouts, which means an orc pack is not far behind." Thorin growled as he finally freed his blade. He looked around, almost frantic, until he laid his eyes upon Aluriel. He met her gaze, and he felt the calm wash over him again. She was trying to help him, he realized.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Thorin broke the eye contact, looking to Gandalf.

"No one." He said.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf suddenly yelled, and Thorin grew angry once again that the wizard would not believe him.

"No one! I swear!" He growled. "What in Durin's name is going on?" He asked more quietly, feeling the fae's gaze upon him. He did not turn to her.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said warily, and Dwalin roared that they needed to get out.

"We can't! We have no ponies! They bolted!" Ori shouted from a hill, and Aluriel panicked for a moment, feeling her shoulder for her bow. She remembered she had latched it once more to her pony, and now she had nothing. She held tighter to the fox, her face grim.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast looked so sure, so positive he could do just that, and Aluriel admired his courage.

"These are Gundabag wargs!" Gandalf looked at Radagast as if he were mad. "They will outrun you!" Radagast simply gestured to the rabbits.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits." He smirked, looking quite ridiculous with the bird excrement in his hair.

"I would like to see them try." He laughed and whistled at the rabbits, who took off in a frenzied whirl of fur and leaves. The fox nearly leapt out of Aluriel's arms again, but she held it tightly. Gandalf ushered all of the dwarves close.

"Use caution now! We must not be discovered or it will be our end." They began to run through the trees until they came upon a plain. Radagast was leading the orcs and wargs away from them, giving them the perfect opportunity to dart across the open grassland. To their luck and surprise, there were many large rocks and boulders protruding from the ground. They ducked behind one as Radagast passed too near.

"Damn the wizard! Is he trying to get us killed?" Dwalin hissed, and Gandalf gave him a sharp look. Before long, he pushed them away from the rock as Radagast once more drew the orcs away. Aluriel was clutching the fox as hard as she dared while she ran, her dress- shorter though it was when they started the journey- hindering her movements.

They came across another large rock formation that they had to duck behind, Ori almost running too far. Thorin grabbed him by the back of his sweater, yanking him back to safety. He looked back to where Aluriel had just managed to duck out of sight, and he looked down to her tattered dress, knowing it was slowing her progress. He scowled as he approached her, holding his blade out. Aluriel wondered at first if he had gone mad and was going to end her right there, but he instead leaned down and took her dress in his hands, slicing it up the sides.

She blushed at his boldness, but they were soon enough on their way again, and she had to admit it was much easier to move about now. She felt silly for not having thought of the idea first, not that she had a way to slice her dress now. The fox barked as she saw the rabbits again, and Aluriel earned many pointed looks. She held the fox's muzzle for a few moments and shook her head at the creature.

Kili was suddenly grabbing her free wrist, and he pulled her as fast and hard as he could to where the rest of the company were running. They darted behind a large rock once more, only this time she could smell the horrid scent of the orc and warg approaching.

A large arm was placed very suddenly over her chest, keeping her from sight. He was holding her back, his arm heavy upon her. She looked to who she knew was trying to protect her. Thorin. She suddenly found it hard to catch her breath. He nodded his head slowly to Kili, who drew back his bowstring.

_No, no!_ Auriel wanted to shout, but she knew that they would be discovered if she did. Not that it mattered, she knew they would be discovered now regardless.

Kili stepped back and loosed his arrow, hitting the warg in the shoulder, which let out a piercing cry. The orc yelled as they fell off of the rock, and there were many screeches and curses as the dwarves finished the two off. They could hear the others rapidly approaching.

"Run!" Gandalf yelled, and there were none who would have argued with him. They came across a field of tall grass, reaching almost to their shoulders, and they could see the orcs closing in. Gandalf tapped Aluriel's shoulder with his staff, gesturing to a rock nearby.

She knew what it was at once.

She followed him as he disappeared down the hidden hole behind the raised stone, but she turned back and watched as Thorin stood steady and strong, ready to defend his men with his life if necessary. Her heart swelled, and she felt a whack on the back of her head. She glared down at Gandalf who was gesturing her down the hole. She slid down the rock into safety as Gandalf rose above and shouted at the dwarves.

"This way, you fools!"

The dwarves all looked back in surprise, then they started running to where Gandalf and Aluriel hid. Thorin stood at the top of the rock, making sure every member of his company rolled down to safety before he slid down. Aluriel knew she had been wrong about him.

There was the blast of a horn, very familiar, and Aluriel closed her eyes and smiled as the thundering of horses hooves sounded above them. An orc came tumbling down the passage, and Thorin leaned down, yanking the arrow from its neck.

"Elves." He spat, and he did not miss the look of disappointment that crossed Aluriel's face at that, or Gandalf's.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin yelled from down the cavern.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur answered him, and Aluriel already felt safe. She could feel home around the corner.

_Lindir_

She thought, but immediately looked back to Thorin, whose head was low. She did not know why she felt guilty for thinking of the elf, but her heart was suddenly heavy, though she was so close to what she considered home.

She turned back as they followed the narrow path, heavy thoughts on her mind, and mixed feelings in her heart.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: WOOOOO another chapter! Welcome to Rivendell, folks! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I loved writing it! A HUGE thank you to my proofreader DarknessMakesMeSmile for helping me look over it for errors! MUCH LOVE!**

**Also, I am going to be starting a new story verrrry soon for said proofreader. She requested a BofurxOC pairing, and I am glad to oblige! Muarharhar. Look for it in the near future!**

**AND THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! Ohmygoodness I was so happy! ON TO THE THANK YOUS!**

**To DarknessMakesMeSmile: Well, I was sorry anyway! xD At least you got to proofread this one for me! WOOOO! And thank you for your kind comment, lovely! MUCH LOVE FOREVER!**

**To fabercastel: OH GOSH! You poor thing! I really and truly hope things get better over the summer! I am glad my story can help, even if it is only a little! MUCH LOVE FOREVER AND ALWAYS!**

**To Skatingfaery: FIRSTLY! Thank you soooooooo much for that beautiful picture! And thank you! I am glad I am continuing too! Much love always!**

**To photogirl894: Muarharhar, yes, guillllllt! And THANK YOU AGAIN for the wonderful comments about Aluriel. I am so glad you are liking her! AND here be Rivendell! I hope you enjoy!**

**To KillerKadoogan: OH MY GOODNESS! Lol, I had to come to the site to read your lovely review! I am so glad you are enjoying the story! I am trying so hard to get all of the dwarves incorporated somehow, so I am glad you are liking that as well! And muarharhar! Yes! Aluriel is a tough cookie when it comes to Thorin! AND THANK YOU ABOUT THE TROLL SCENE! I was way worried I didn't do too well with it! AND RIVENDELL AND LINDIR FOR YOU, LOVELY! Much love forever and always!**

**To Cattra1992: WOOO I am glad you are enjoying! Thank you for reviewing! HERE'S A CHAPTER! Much love!**

**To charathwen: OHH gosh, yeah, I felt bad for Thorin too, but he is a butthead anyway lately! xDD You actually get to see about the fox here, muarharhar. Are you psychic? And I am so glad you are still enjoying! And you're welcome about the Thorin's thoughts bit :O I plan on trying to get all of their thoughts in at some point! Hopefully! Heeheehee! MUCH LOVE!**

**AS ALWAYS! Thank you for reading and reviewing! REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL! Much love and apple cider for all! MWAH! KISSSIIIIEESSS! Okay, I hope you enjoy! 8D**

* * *

Aluriel had managed to make her way to the front of the company, gasping as she saw the light at the end of the cavern. A brilliant smile lit her face as she rushed forward, looking back to the hobbit behind her. Bilbo returned her smile, wondering what had her in such good spirits quite suddenly.

They turned around the last bend, and Bilbo had to remind himself to breathe. Before him lay the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes upon.

"The valley of Imladris." Gandalf said with a fond smile. "In the common tongue, it is known by another name. Here lies the Last Homely House east of the sea."

"Rivendell." The hobbit and Aluriel let out on a soft breath. He was awed by the sight.

The valley held waterfalls that fell from the sky of such beauty he could barely describe. The craftsmanship of the architecture was beyond compare, and he knew there were no words in the common tongue to describe such a sight. The beauty and air of the valley was remarkable, peaceful. Bilbo did not think he would ever want to leave such a place, and he saw now why Aluriel so longed for her home. It was glorious. He heard Thorin approach from behind, and he addressed the wizard, anger evident in his voice.

"This was your plan all along! To seek refuge with our enemy!" Thorin growled. He had no wish to see elves. He had no wish to converse or even acknowledge their presence. The wizard was a fool for bringing them here. He looked back to the valley, and his eyes settled on Aluriel. She was glowing in the light, bright and beautiful, a look of true happiness on her face for the first time since he had seen her. He looked back to Gandalf, regret in his eyes.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf said, his voice rising slightly. He did not fail to notice Thorin look back once more at the fae. He clutched his staff and looked down at Thorin until his attention returned to the wizard.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." His voice had softened considerably, and Bilbo felt a pang in his heart once more. Yes, Thorin had eyes for only one, and it would never be him. He stepped forward to Aluriel.

"You lived here? To see such beauty every day must have been like a dream." He whispered as he looked at her. Yes, he could see why Thorin would fall for her. There was something about her that called out to people, that made them love her. He already loved her like a sister, and he knew the rest of the company felt the same. She was radiant and kind, yet was never afraid to say what she felt. She looked mesmerizing in the light of the valley, as if she truly belonged there.

Thorin looked back to her as Gandalf stepped past him, and his thoughts mirrored Bilbo's. Mesmerizing she was indeed. He saw her clutch something beneath her dress at her collarbone, and he had to wonder what it was. Gandalf stepped up to her and the hobbit, leaning down to speak to them. Thorin could not catch the words.

They began their descent into the valley, Thorin walking behind Aluriel and Gandalf. The hobbit was behind him talking to Bofur, and Thorin was trying not to get distracted by the flash of comely thigh that occasionally revealed itself from the tear in her dress that he had created. At one such time, he caught the edge of strange marks down the length to her boots, and he was so distracted by that, that he actually stopped and Bilbo ran into his back. He growled and shoved the hobbit and Bofur both in front of him, so he would not be able to see. Damn the fae.

The farther they descended, the more beauty was revealed. Bilbo looked on in awe, as did many of the dwarves, despite it being elven craftsmanship. They reached a long bridge of flawless white stone and Gandalf led them across, the dwarves warily looking over the sides to the river below that was so clear, one could see the fish from high above.

Aluriel was glowing with happiness, radiant in the light, regal her bearing. Thorin knew this was where she belonged, and he was suddenly unsure if he would be able to tear her from this place. He did not know if his heart would let him. He knew then that she meant much more than he could have thought, and he forced himself to look away. He could not allow himself to become weak. He forced himself once more to force hatred for her into his heart, but he found it harder every time.

They passed into a courtyard, large statues of elven warriors standing watch at the opening. Gandalf approached the stairs and turned to the dwarves as they looked around warily, many with their weapons at the ready. A dark-haired elf, fair of face, began to descend down the stairs.

"Lindir." Aluriel breathed, something in her eyes that Thorin could not decipher. He felt his heart fall ever so slightly before the anger took over.

"Mithrandir!" The elf called to Gandalf with a slight smile until his eyes landed on Aluriel. His eyes widened, and her lips formed into the most beautiful, glowing smile Thorin had ever seen from her. He slammed the handle of his axe on the ground as Gandalf and Lindir discussed something in elvish. The elf kept glancing to Aluriel and she approached to two, Gandalf's face growing grim.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Said he, and Lindir looked away from the fae to the wizard.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." He said it with utmost calm, almost emotionless, and Thorin had to wonder what this elf was to Aluriel. Surely she would not have fallen for one such as 'Lindir'. There was a sudden blast of a horn, most familiar, and the horses from before came thundering over the bridge, circling the dwarves, many elven faces almost hostile. Aluriel rolled her eyes. Lord Elrond always had a penchant for drama.

Thorin yelled something in Khuzdul, pulling the dwarves into a tightly knit circle around the young ones and Bilbo. Aluriel passed a hand over her face. The dwarves would not be threatened here.

Lindir brushed his hand against her arm, a small smile upon his face, and she linked her fingers with his for just a brief moment, but she looked back to Thorin who was watching the circling elves with hostility. Though she was home, though she was with Lindir, she could not help but think of Thorin. Lindir's soft touch, her brush with his hand, it did not feel the same as it had before.

_Before Thorin._

Her face fell slightly, but only for a moment until Lord Elrond rode around his men and dismounted, holding an orcish blade. He pulled Gandalf into an embrace for a few moments, and then Aluriel was there, throwing her arms about his waist in joy.

"Lord Elrond!" She squealed, much like a child whose parents had gone on a long journey and just returned. He looked shocked for a moment, as did all of the dwarves, Gandalf, Bilbo and Lindir. He handed the blade to Lindir before wrapping his arms around the small fae, a warm smile on his face. She released him almost immediately, blushing at her lack of propriety. Elrond simply smiled again and stepped around Gandalf next to Lindir. She saw the latter slightly shake his head at her with a small grin.

"Strange for orcs to come so near to our borders." Lord Elrond lifted a brow and looked over the company and Gandalf.

"Something, or someone, has drawn them near." Gandalf cleared his throat, sending a sharp look Thorin's way, as if telling him to behave.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf gestured to the dwarves, and Thorin stepped forward, his face guarded. He held his axe in his hand, but lowered it upon his approach.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond spoke respectfully, and Aluriel let her gaze wander to Thorin, finding him already looking to her. She widened her eyes in surprise when his voice came out equally as respectful. She wondered what had brought about the change.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin inclined his head only slightly, not enough that was proper when greeting an elf of Lord Elrond's status.

"You have your grandfather's bearing." Elrond looked over him with approval, then continued. "I knew Thror, when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." Thorin tilted his head slightly to the side, uncaring of his snarky comment. Aluriel had to cover her mouth to hide her smile. That was the Thorin she knew. Lord Elrond seemed amused as well, though he offered them food and rest in elvish, somehow managing to make it sound like an insult at the same time.

Lindir brushed his hand against her arm once more, and she looked back to him just as Gloin was beginning to say something in anger. The look in Lindir's eyes told her he would see her very soon. She nodded and smiled. Thorin did not miss the exchange.

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food!" Gandalf chuckled as the dwarves all seemed to huddle in conference on this thought. They dispersed and Gloin nodded his head.

"Ah, well, in that case, lead on." Aluriel laughed then, the sound like tinkling bells. Thorin was enchanted for a brief moment before remembering the elf she had seemed too close to. He scowled and pushed past her as he followed Gandalf up the stairs. She looked at him, at a loss for words. She lowered her gaze to the floor. Elrond looked down from the top of the stairs to her.

"Aluriel, please, come. I wish to speak with you." Thorin did not look at her as she passed, though he felt her soft touch on his shoulder. He watched her ascend the stairs to where Elrond was waiting, and caught him looking down upon him. He averted his gaze.

Lord Elrond put a hand around her shoulder as he guided her to an open veranda, the curtains fluttering gently in the breeze. She looked up at him curiously.

"Dear Aluriel, I know you wish to get home, to protect the realms, but what was I to think when you disappeared without warning? You are a daughter to me. I feared I would not see you again." He spoke softly, then gave her a knowing look.

"You have a fondness for the dwarf." It was not a question. Aluriel looked up to him, surprise on her face.

"I-I don't think it is a fondness, not really. I wish to help him. He is noble and strong, willing to give up even his own life to protect those he holds dear. But he will not speak to me. I feel as if I do not know him at all. And, Lindir…" She trailed off, thinking of the elf who she had thought she gave her heart to many years ago. But things seemed different. She was not sure if she still held those feelings.

"Lord Elrond… I am confused. I don't know what to think anymore. I have come to care so deeply for every one of them, yet I know I will have to say goodbye. That scares me more than anything. I know I have a duty, but I no longer know if I wish to go back." The little red fox came trotting onto the porch then, and she gave a slight smile.

"But I know I must." She whispered. Elrond put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly to comfort her.

"Sometimes to fulfill our duty is difficult, but the path you choose is your own. You do not only have a duty to us, Aluriel. Sometimes you must follow your heart. It can take you to places you never could have known otherwise." He turned and nodded to her.

"Your room is as you left it, should you wish to retire. I hope to see you at dinner?" Aluriel nodded, then leaned against the railing and sighed. She did not know what it was she wanted, but she knew the path would be long to figure it out.

She left the balcony, the curtains fluttering around her form as she passed, and she ascended the stairs to her room, always open to the air so she could watch the moon so long ago. She ran her hands along the beams of white wood, polished to shining perfection and looked longingly at her refuge, at what had been her refuge.

Lying upon the fine silken sheets of her bed was a new gown, soft silver-blue like her eyes. She smoothed her own dress, completely ruined, and she felt sad. It had been a gift when she first awoke in Rivendell, and it was of great value to her. She removed it and folded it carefully, placing it in a chest at the end of the bed. Perhaps it would bring fond memories to whoever found it. She wanted to bury the past now. She knew she had to move on.

She put on the new gown, the neckline dipping so that her shining amulet of the moon could be seen, the fabric soft as velvet. It had silver trim and flowing sleeves, and it fit her perfectly. She walked over and gazed into the looking glass, noting how much she had changed in the short time she had been gone. She looked the same, but there was a sadness in her eyes, a slight pull at the edges of her mouth. She may not have felt it, but she knew the journey was changing her.

"Aluriel." A soft voice came from the balcony, and Aluriel froze. It had been so long, so very long since she had heard that voice. She spun to the porch, the curtains barely hiding the woman from view. There was a light, so warm and bright that filtered in, and she could already feel the tears springing to her eyes. The woman stepped through the sheer curtains, and Aluriel nearly fell to her knees.

"Sister… Aelynthi…" Her voice was that of disbelief, and her sister reached forward to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Aelynthi!" Aluriel cried again, rushing forward into her sister's arms. She was so warm, her eyes like shining amber, her hair like fire, slightly taller than the younger fae. Aluriel could feel her shaking, her body wracked with silent sobs. They pulled away at last, each smiling through the tears. Aelynthi reached out and ran her fingers over the shining moon pendant at Aluriel's collarbone.

"Sister, can you ever forgive me?" She asked softly, her voice filled with pain. Aluriel took her hand.

"I forgave you long ago." She paused, her face falling slightly. "Have you come to take me home?" Her voice was barely a whisper, and the fae of Light looked at her carefully.

"It is not yet time. You must finish this journey, dear sister. The darkness is strong, and only you can fight it. But always will I be watching you." The fox peered around Aelynthi's dress, and Aluriel knew that it was sent by her. Fur like flame, just like her sister's hair.

"I must go, Aluriel. But I hope you always know you are in my heart and in my thoughts." She began to fade, but before she had gone, she told her, "You deserve happiness, dear sister. Please remember that. Do not let conflict into your heart." Then she was gone, and Aluriel was reaching for the empty space she had left. She was gone.

The fox rubbed her nose against Aluriel's leg, and she smiled and picked it up, burying her face in the soft fur. She even smelled like her sister, warm and bright. She set the fox back down and wiped the tears from her eyes, composing herself before going to dinner.

* * *

It was late into the night as Aluriel wandered her favorite garden. There was a stream and a small bridge across it, and the space looked ethereal at night, the flowers and plants aglow in the light of the moon.

Thorin had found her there, and as he was about to step around a tree, he saw the elf approaching. He ducked out of sight and saw the surprise on Aluriel's face at the sight of Lindir.

"Lindir! What are you…" The elf took her hands in his own.

"I longed to see you, Aluriel. I never thought I would again." His voice was soft and hesitant, as if he wished to say something more. Instead, he leaned down and captured Aluriel's lips with his own in a gentle kiss. Thorin decided he had seen enough. He rose and began to walk away, his heart burning with fury, but her voice rang clear through the garden.

"Lindir, please. I am sorry, but I cannot." The words sounded forced, choked, and Thorin turned back as she pushed Lindir away. She looked down to the stones on the bridge, and he saw a single tear fall. Lindir looked sad, but understanding.

"It is him, isn't it?" He asked her softly, and she looked up to him, reaching out to smooth his perfect robes. She did not answer him, and he nodded.

"I hope he brings you much happiness. You deserve that." His face downcast, he turned and walked from her, disappearing out of sight. Thorin clenched and unclenched his fists before running a hand through his disheveled hair. He approached her from the shadows.

"You really don't ever sleep, Thorin Oakenshield." He heard her slight sniffle, but when she turned to him, she was perfectly composed. A mask, he saw, for he could see the conflict in her eyes.

"They left us. They left us to our fate." Thorin didn't know what to say to her, she wanted him to open up, but he wasn't sure how, not after what he had witnessed.

"The elves." Aluriel said, understanding. He did not know how she could understand such a thing, to have a home, a love, everything one could hold dear torn away without a thought. Yet there she stood, sadness and complete acceptance in her eyes, as if she truly knew what it was like.

"What was her name?" Her voice came quietly, and he had to strain to hear her. He turned to the water trickling beneath the bridge as he remembered.

"Balnia." He said simply. He did not know why now. Why could he speak of her now? He felt the fae's hand on his shoulder, and he looked to her.

"You do not need to do this, Thorin. This quest. What are you trying to prove to yourself?" She moved some of the hair from his face, her touch gentle and cool. "What are you afraid of?"

He looked back to the water. "My grandfather, my father before me, they had the dragon sickness. I fear succumbing to it as well. I must show myself I am strong enough to fight it. I go on this quest to bring honor back to the name of Durin. To give the dwarves a place they can truly call home." Aluriel placed her hand on his cheek, pulling his face gently to her direction.

"You are not your father, nor your grandfather, Thorin. You can overcome what is yet to pass, as you have overcome all that has already happened." She pulled away. "You are stronger than you know." She clutched the pendant at her neck and turned, leaving him on the bridge to stare into the water, and branding into his memory the feel of her soft touch.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: MUARHARHAR! A new chapter lovelies! One more chapter of Rivendell after this, and then we are on the move once more! WOOO! I sincerely hope you enjoy, and thank you for all of the reviews!**

**I am also starting a new story for The Hobbit called 'Stealing Her Heart'. The first chapter should be out in the next few days! It is a Bofur x OC Character, requested by DarknessMakesMeSmile.**

**To photogirl894: Muarharhar we will get more Lindir drama soon. And yeah, compared to Thorin, no one else can really match up xD I am glad you enjoyed! Much love!**

**To Cattra1992: I am so glad you like it! Much love to you!**

**To DarknessMakesMeSmile: LOL, you are such a dork, my lovely! BUT THANK YOU! I am so glad you think so! MUCH LOVE ALWAYS!**

**To fabercastel: Allllll in good time ;D MUARHARHAR! Much love forever and always, my dear!**

**To charathwen: GAH! You always leave such lovely reviews –hearts- I am so glad you liked Rivendell and my Elrond details. And I was so sure you were psychic about the fox xD I am glad you liked it, and THORIN SMUT? WUT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Heeheehee –Evil grin- Alllll in good time, my precious. MUCH LOVE ALWAYS!**

**To Skatingfaery: YAY! I am glad you liked the chapter, lovely! –Happy dances just for you- MUCH LOVE FOREVER!**

**To Fellowship of Avengers: WOW! You left reviews on every chapter! THANK YOU! I am so glad you are enjoying the story! I hope you continue to! Thank you for reviewing, and MUCH LOVE!**

**To KillerKadoogan: I always look forward to your reviews 8D Thank you so much! I am so glad you liked my Rivendell, and confused Thorin. And I think they will both find themselves exploring their feelings. ;D I am SO glad you liked the sister scene. Who knows, Aelynthi may show up again. X3 There is no telling –wicked grin- And as I said, more Lindir drama to come 8D Don't feel bad for him yet x3 AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your comment about my writing meant a lot –hearts- THANK YOU AND MUCH LOVE FOREVER AND ALWAYS!**

**AS ALWAYS, thank you for reading and reviewing. I value your continued support. REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL! Much love and Mountain Dew for all! 8D –How I have been surviving lately- OKAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

Thorin did not sleep that night.

In his mind, he replayed the scene over and over. Lindir had come; he had taken Aluriel's face in his hands and kissed her with a tenderness he did not know elves could possess.

His heart had started to boil with rage. He had wanted to end that damn elf right there and then.

But there was something that stopped him. He felt something besides anger stir in his heart, and he realized now that it was sadness.

Why? Why was he sad? Thorin lie upon the cot he had been provided and thought on it. He remembered the pang that went through his heart at the sight of their joined lips before the fury had settled in.

But then he remembered how his heart had seemed to stop when she pushed the elf away.

Yet, it confused him. She had never looked happier than when she saw Lindir on the stairs, but she had pushed him away? Thorin dared, only for mere moments, to hope. To hope that she was choosing. Choosing him.

That scared him. It scared him to think that he _wanted_ her to choose him. It scared him that he hadn't realized how he had felt until that moment. He realized why she plagued his thoughts, and why he valued her words and company, though he had not even admitted that to himself.

Despite his best efforts, he had grown to care for the fae.

But he knew she would be torn from him, whether by duty or by another, she would leave, and he would be alone again.

'_It is him, isn't it?'_ Lindir had asked her, and Thorin had forgotten to breathe for those few silent moments as she said nothing. His hope faded, and he was himself once more, if only for a short time. When he had approached her, he had not expected her soft words, her melodic voice, to strip him bare and reveal a part of himself to her. He never wanted that. He knew he must distance himself now more than ever, for he could not continue to let her in. That would be disaster.

When he finally closed his eyes near the break of dawn, he remembered her gentle touch on his face and the look in her eyes as she walked away. It was a look of understanding, of complete acceptance. He felt he had to know how she could understand, but he knew it was not the time. Would there ever be a good time? He fell into slumber, his mind filled with thoughts of Aluriel.

* * *

'_Thorin…' The sound of his name on her lips, her sweet sigh against his own was nearly his undoing._

_He gazed down upon her flushed face, her silver hair in wild disarray on the pillow beneath her, and she watched him through heavily lidded eyes, a look he could not describe upon her perfect face. She had never looked more beautiful to him than she was at that moment._

'_Thorin.' She whined when he had stilled himself, tilting her head back, her lips slightly parted. 'Please…' She whimpered, running a delicate hand down his broad chest, tugging on the dark hair spattered over it._

'_We have time.' He leaned down to whisper in her ear, 'Why rush?' He could feel her tremble as he ran a calloused hand down her stomach, her eyes fluttering closed and a strangled gasp escaping her lips as he touched her where she wanted him most. It was the most stunning sound he had ever heard, and he was forced to close his eyes as he tried to compose himself, as he tried to be patient._

'_Please!' She begged, her breath slightly ragged. He opened his eyes upon hers and she raked her nails down his chest, causing him to growl and remove his hand. She whimpered in protest only for him to crush her lips with his own, silencing anything she could have said. She clung to him desperately, her soft skin and cool aura cooling his heated flesh where she pressed herself against him._

_He was tired of being patient. He ran a hand up her thigh, she wrapping her legs about his hips obediently. He heard her breathless moan as…_

"Uncle Thorin?" The voice belonged to Kili. He heard it only distantly, but his nephew persisted.

_I will __**kill**__ the whelp._

"Uncle Thorin, wake up!" There was suddenly a hand shaking him, and Thorin opened his eyes slowly, turning a burning glare onto the offender. Kili widened his eyes and stepped back. He had never seen such a look of pure fury as this on his uncle's face.

"What. Do. You. Want." Thorin ground out, suddenly very aware of a rather painful predicament in his trousers. Kili swallowed hard. He had assumed by the growling and the pained look on his uncle's face that he had been having a bad dream.

"I-I, uh. I'm sorry uncle!" Thorin waved him off, turning his back to Kili so his problem would not be noticed. That was the last thing he needed right now.

Kili retreated rather rapidly from the cot, almost colliding with his brother on his way out. Fili looked at him, perplexed as to why Kili looked so frightened. He looked to his uncle, whose back was still turned, and assumed that Kili had interrupted something that Thorin would rather he not have.

Fili was pretty sure what it was, as well. He smirked as he turned away and walked after his brother. He was glad his uncle was finally grasping what he felt. About time too, he decided. Aluriel was a gem, a precious treasure, and he knew she could heal his uncle's troubled heart.

Thorin finally turned when he was sure his nephews were long gone, and he ran a hand through his disheveled hair in frustration. Why now were there dreams? Why dreams such as this? The fae was going to be the death of him. He placed his face in his hands, groaning as he realized how hard it would be to distance himself from her once they left Rivendell. They were all so close-knit, and she was somehow always there when he needed her, and least wanted her to be by his side.

Though, a small part of his mind quietly whispered that he always had wanted her by his side. He pushed the thought away. He could not afford to let her in any more than she already was.

_But think of how you enjoyed that dream._ Another part of his mind whispered, and he pushed that away as well. He would try to stay as far as possible from her from now on.

His discomfort finally fading, Thorin rose from the cot and dressed, smelling the cooking of food in the air. It was most certainly not the elvish garbage they had been forced to eat the night before, and he knew that his company was using the precious little food they had left. He decided he was not hungry, and went off in search of the Lord of this 'Homely House' as Gandalf had called it.

He had been wandering for what seemed like hours, hopelessly lost in the halls of this elven home. He heard a most familiar laugh nearby, and he pressed his lips into a fine line of irritation. Of course, the fae. When he was trying to avoid her, of course she would show herself.

He began to walk quickly in the opposite direction when she and Fili turned around the corner.

"Thorin!" Aluriel's voice held surprise and amusement. Thorin wondered what his nephew had been filling her head with.

"Fili tells me you gave poor Kili quite a fright earlier." She giggled as Fili smirked at his uncle. Thorin resisted the urge to throw him off of the balcony next to him. Dis would murder him if he did. He wondered what Fili knew. He tried to keep his face impassive as he answered her.

"Did he? Well, I did not sleep well and was not appreciative of his efforts to wake me." At Fili's shrewd look, he continued, his voice suddenly sharp.

"When I am resting, my nephews should know to leave me be. There is no reason to wake me before it is necessary." Fili looked up to the ceiling innocently, forcing Thorin to turn his attention to the fae. Why was it she was always there?

When he saw the assessing look in her eyes, he cleared his throat several times, remembering his dream of her. She finally smiled at him and gestured to Fili.

"We were heading to the training yard, if you would care to join us." She said.

No. No. No I would not like to join you. _Oh yes, you would._ Thorin ran a hand through his hair once more, and as he opened his mouth to speak, Fili interrupted.

"Kili is there already. Aluriel has promised to show him some tricks to help with his aim." Fili looked back at his uncle and smirked again.

"She has promised to show us all, should we need to use bows for whatever reason. Last I heard, uncle, you could use some shooting practice yourself." Thorin shot him a hard glare as Aluriel dipped her head, hiding her amused smile. His nephews' braids were still in her hair.

Was it Fili and he had failed to notice? She was plainly obvious about her fondness for both of them, but she had pushed off Kili's advances every time, so he knew it would not be him. His face grew grim at the thought. He suddenly looked to her. She had mentioned she was going to help them with archery, yet she was not carrying a bow.

"How do you expect to train without your bow?" He grumbled, trying to find a way out of the situation and get as far away as possible from her. A sorrowful look passed over her face for a moment.

"It ran away on a furry white pony, much to my sadness." She looked back to him, then smiled fondly.

"It had been a gift from Lord Elrond. But then, I seem to have lost or ruined all of his gifts anyway, not purposely, mind you." She chuckled softly as she remembered everything he had given her.

"So are you to join us, Thorin?" She tilted her head slightly to the side inquisitively, and he cleared his throat once more.

"I have business to attend to, if you will excuse me." He grunted and stepped past the two, Fili looking after him with genuine amusement, Aluriel the same.

"Lord Elrond's study is that way, Thorin. I assume that is who you are to see?" She chuckled and pointed off to her right. Thorin hrrmphed silently and walked in the direction her finger was pointing, his nephew and Aluriel laughing as he retreated.

He fumed silently as he ascended the stairs. Now he had the fae laughing at him, and what a glorious laugh it was. Damn her. He tried to think of other things, tried to force her from his mind, but he could not, no matter how hard he tried. She had invaded his every thought, had started the fire he thought was lost. No, he could no longer push her away. He had to be strong, not this coward who shook in his boots at the thought of discovering feelings for a simple woman.

But there was nothing simple about her. Right when he had thought he had her figured out, she would do something unexpected. It was something he realized he loved.

So consumed was his mind by thoughts of the fae, that when he reached the study of Lord Elrond, he had completely forgotten why he sought him out. Lindir was there, as well. Thorin bit back a growl at the sight of him. Elrond seemed to be busy, hunched over a table with maps and scrolls. Thorin turned to walk away, not saying a word.

"Please, come in, Thorin Oakenshield." Elrond rose to his full height, gesturing to a settee near the open window. Thorin clenched his fists and gave a curt nod before going to it. He sat upon it, noticing Lindir's eyes upon him. The elf looked wary. Elrond walked to Thorin then, giving him an assessing look.

"You wish to speak with me? I can see no other reason to seek out one who you so clearly dislike." Elrond sounded amused, which did not amuse Thorin in the slightest.

"I have come to ask a favor." He growled. He decided as soon as the elf spoke what he was going to ask. He may have forgotten his original purpose, but he very soon found a new one.

"And what favor is that?" Lord Elrond's voice was careful, the amusement gone as he looked the dwarf over.

"The el-." Thorin stopped himself from saying 'elfling', for she was not, and he needed to break the habit.

"I would like to request a bow be made for Aluriel." He grumbled, so low that both Elrond and Lindir had to strain to hear. Lindir politely bowed to Elrond before removing himself from the room, a look of that of a defeated man upon his face.

Thorin watched him go with satisfaction, Elrond looking after him with a small frown. He soon turned back to the Dwarven King, his brow raised in surprise and amusement.

"Walk with me, Thorin Oakenshield." The elf lord began to walk from the study, going down the stairs without even looking back to see if the dwarf was following. Thorin ran a hand through his hair again, rising reluctantly and following Lord Elrond.

"Do not think I have not noticed your fondness for Aluriel." Elrond started, and Thorin opened his mouth to deny, but he was cut off as Elrond gave him a sharp sideways glance.

"She has had much heartache, Thorin. I trust you will not cause her any more." Thorin looked down at the stairs, wondering about Aluriel's past, wondered once more about the look of understanding in her eyes when he talked about his fears, his loss.

They passed by the training yard, and Thorin could hear her laughing. It was such a sweet sound; he wished she would laugh always, that she would never be sad or confused. He wished she would look at him the way she had Lindir.

Elrond caught Thorin's gaze as he looked down upon the fae, who had fallen in a heap of giggles as Kili tackled her in some game. He felt anger stir for a few moments, until she looked up and caught his eyes. Her smile faded only slightly, and she nodded to him, an expression beyond his understanding in her eyes. Her gaze was soon averted as Kili finally pulled something from her grasp. It was a round ball, and he jumped to his feet and tossed it to Bilbo, who looked quite panicked as Bofur and Fili came running at him. He squeaked and threw the ball in the air, running to Aluriel's side as she struggled to her feet.

Thorin could not help but smile a little at their fun, and Elrond placed an unwelcome hand on his shoulder.

"Come, Thorin." He said, and Thorin shrugged the hand off and followed. Elrond lead them to an open garden, where a few elves milled about. He walked up to one and gestured back to the dwarf, both elves nodding to one another. The one Elrond spoke to smiled, and approached Thorin.

"If you would follow me, Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin looked around, suddenly wondering where Elrond had gone off to. He grumbled and followed the new elf as he led him to a room filled with different types of wood. There was a pile of bows on the opposite side.

"I am told you wish for a bow for Aluriel." The elf said softly, gesturing to the wood around him. Thorin circled the room, his eyes settling at last on a very small pile of wood, so dark it was almost black.

"This. I want it made of this." He said, and when the elf turned his back, Thorin picked up a stray piece of it about the size of a small rock. It fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. He placed it in his pocket and turned just as the elf did.

"Anything you wish to add?" The elf asked him, and Thorin thought of her silver hair and eyes of dawn. He looked down, then told the elf exactly what he wanted for her.

He left some time later, passing by the training yard once more, this time leaning against a pillar as he watched the fae and the members of his company.

No, he would no longer push her away. Perhaps it was finally time to let her in.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: WOOOO chapter 8D Took a while to get out, I apologize. ALSO! The rest of the first chapter of Stealing Her Heart will be out very soon! To any of you who read the teaser and liked it, I hope you like the rest that is soon to come! I am typing it right now after I post this.**

**A HUGE thank you to both my sister and DarknessMakesMeSmile for helping me out with this chapter and proofreading for me. MUCH LOVE!**

**ALSO! I have a very dear friend who has written the first chapter of his first ever story! If you would like to read it, it is on Fiction Press under the user CatastrophicRaven. **

**ON TO REVIEWS!**

**To Abyss Prime: YES! Finally indeed xD MUCH LOVE!**

**To Cattra1992: OH THANK YOU! I am so glad you are still enjoying :3 Much love!**

**To charathwen: Yes, Thorin is a poor confused dwarf. xD And I am SO glad you enjoyed his dream. xD And, no, you are not evil for thinking that of Lindir xD As much as I like him too, I couldn't resist putting him in a sucky situation. AS FOR THE BOW! It may very possibly or not have a purpose later on ;D HEEHEEHEE! But not for a long while. I am so glad you are still enjoying! Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! MUCH LOVE FOREVER AND ALWAYS!**

**To KillerKadoogan: YES! YAY FOR CONFUSION 8D I am so glad you liked the dream too. xD I could not resist having Kili interrupt. I was cracking up myself when I wrote it. And you are very right about Fili! Awesome for picking that up! I have plans…. Muarharhar. I see Lord Elrond as a very fatherly figure, so I was glad to put some of that in there :D And the bow is revealed at last! Reactions and Thorin's possible letting her in will come soon x3 I am SO glad you are still enjoying! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! –hug hug hug- MUCH LOVE FOREVER AND ALWAYS!**

**To Fellowship Of Avengers: WOO glad you are still enjoying! I hope you enjoy this one too! Much love!**

**To photogirl894: HEEHEEHEE! I am glad you found that amusing xD And I wanted to make Thorin seem a little vulnerable, since, you are right, we don't see that in the movies. I always feel that underneath the strong facades of heroes there is someone who is just as vulnerable as everyone else. :D I am glad you like that! Thank you for the lovely review, and I hope you enjoy! MUCH LOVE!**

**AS ALWAYS, thank you for reading and reviewing. I value your continued support. REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL! And a HUGE thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter. You guys really helped me to finish this one :D MUCH LOVE AND THORIN BOWS FOR ALL!**

* * *

_Darkness. There was darkness all around her. She could not see, she could only hear and feel._

_The screeching, it was everywhere she turned. She could hear their awful laughter as she blundered around blindly in the blackness. She felt one grab her ankle, and she fell. She could feel her head crack on something hard, and she screamed. She screamed in that darkness, she struggled and fought those who held her, and she was afraid._

_Such terror she had never felt in all of her long life. She knew she was going to die._

_Her sister had banished her._

_She was alone with these creatures who bit her and hit her and carved into her flesh with pointed claws. She could feel the hot blood running down her arms, her legs. She was a watcher of the darkness, but never had she known of the true evil that could spread there._

_For these creatures were beyond any evil she had ever seen, even in the mortal world._

_She screamed until her throat was raw and the metallic taste of blood was in her mouth. She screamed, and they only laughed. They laughed at her pain, at her fear, and they tore her innocence from her. They violated her and sneered and made her bleed and long for release from this crushing prison. She longed for the glowing halls of Elumine, her sister's warm smile, Maeral's, summer's, burning heart and light. _

_But it would not come. Trapped, she was for time beyond measure. She could feel herself fading. She could feel the darkness, the hatred growing within her. Such darkness was no thing she should ever have had to face. She cursed her sister, cast her out of thought and memory, and she began to succumb._

_There was one, far more foul than all of the rest. He was a spirit of such malevolence, she had no choice but to obey him. He had taken her, and she could no longer find the will to scream. She could no longer fight as he took her again and again, her battered and broken body limp and numb, her mind and all feelings almost gone._

_He had not only raped her body, but her mind as well. He had poisoned her. He had poisoned her… She was tainted beyond measure…_

Lord Elrond could sense Aluriel's distress, and he rose from his chair, his book falling forgotten to the floor. His footsteps were quick and light as he approached the stairs to her room. His face was grim, his brow heavy, his heart filled with worry. So consumed was he, that he never noticed Thorin on a bench he passed, smoking his pipe.

He lowered it as soon as he saw the elven Lord rush by with his mouth set in a tight line. He knew something was very wrong, and he rose to follow. It was difficult to keep up with his long strides, and Thorin found himself running to keep up. Lord Elrond's obvious worry was beginning to spread to Thorin, and he suddenly knew it was Aluriel.

"Lord Elrond!" The voice belonged to Lindir, and was just above them at the top of the stairs. Elrond broke his usually regal demeanor and ran the rest of the way, breezing past Lindir whose eyes were wide and almost frightened. Thorin followed as quickly as he could, but Lindir put a hand on his chest and glared hard at him.

"You may not enter, Thorin Oakenshield." His voice was shaky, but determined, and he kept glancing back to the open arch with the fluttering curtains. Thorin could faintly hear pained moans, and short, sharp breaths. He saw her as the curtains blew open for mere moments.

She was convulsing on the bed, her head tossing back and forth, her eyes closed and an expression of agony on her face. Thorin growled and shoved the elf to the side as he entered the room, Lindir following right behind him, trying to grab his arm to keep him away. Thorin pinned him with an intense glare, and the elf stopped in his tracks.

Elrond was bent over Aluriel, trying to calm her, though she would not wake. Her sleeping attire was in disarray, one entire leg visible. Thorin stared at it, at the strange markings there that glowed with a brightness he had never seen. He could not move, he did not know what to do, and he stared helplessly as she writhed in pain, her mouth open in a silent scream.

Gandalf pushed past him into the room.

"What happened?" His voice was low as he uttered the words, his tone grim as he turned his eyes to her. He nodded in understanding before anyone could utter a word, and without preamble he grabbed Thorin by the arm and shoved him to the side of the bed.

"Hold her." He demanded, and gestured to Lindir to do the same. Thorin glared at the elf, but obediently held her legs down as Lindir held her arms. The markings on her legs burned his hands, and he tightened his hold, grimacing slightly at the pain. He could see the glowing on her arms beneath her sleeves as well, and the pained look on the elf's face mixed with worry as he gazed down upon her.

Elrond reached for the amulet at her neck, tearing it from her with a force Thorin knew she would feel later on. The glowing of the markings ceased immediately after the amulet was taken from her, and the burning faded. Gandalf hovered his hand over her face, muttering in a language Thorin could not understand, his eyes closed in intense concentration.

Aluriel's face was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, but she began to still her movements as Gandalf chanted, and her face slowly began to calm. Gandalf placed a hand on her brow, his own knitting together and his eyes squeezed shut. Her movement ceased and a long breath finally escaped her lips as he lifted his hand. Her breathing regulated at last, and Thorin removed his hands from her legs, his brow heavy.

"What was that?" He looked between the other three, and just as Gandalf was about to open his mouth, Lindir stepped forward, glaring at the dwarf with a fierceness he did not know the elf had in him.

"You know nothing of her. Nothing." He hissed, and Elrond had to pull him back, giving Thorin a pointed look.

"I trust she will tell you when she is ready, Master Dwarf. But now is not the time. Come, Lindir." Elrond's tone left no room for argument, and Lindir followed his lord, shooting a sharp glance back at Thorin who returned it. Thorin looked to Gandalf who simply turned his head and pulled a chair from a nearby breakfast table next to the bed.

"Someone must watch her. I have business to discuss with Lord Elrond." Gandalf said carefully, and gestured to the chair. Thorin frowned, a displeased noise rumbling through his chest, but he sat and watched as the wizard disappeared through the curtains.

He looked over to Aluriel, now so calm it was as if she had never had the fit at all. Thorin suddenly remembered that night when he had gazed at her across the fire, when her face had looked pained and troubled. He wondered if this had anything to do with that night.

The little fox suddenly came bounding in from some place Thorin did not see, and leapt upon the bed, licking Aluriel's hand plaintively. When she got no response, the fox whined and curled up close to Aluriel's side.

Thorin hung his head. He felt truly helpless for the first time since Smaug had taken everything from him. The fox lifted her own head and stared at him with intelligent eyes, and he reached to pet it. The fox closed her eyes as he stroked her head, and she licked his hand once before pulling away. Thorin thought it seemed as if she knew his conflict.

They were to leave in a day's time. He could not let her leave with them. Not like this.

He looked back to the sleeping fae, her face slightly flushed from her fit, and her hair wild around her. She looked so delicate, so unbelievably fragile at that moment.

But she looked undeniably beautiful as well. Stunning in her fragility, and also in her strength.

He reached into his pocket and clutched the small piece of wood, his mouth setting in a determined line. Her hand fell over the side of the bed, and he was startled for a moment as he looked at it. He had rarely touched her, and as he looked at her hand, he reached for it and wrapped it between his own much larger ones.

He did not let go even when he had closed his eyes.

* * *

"Gandalf, I can no longer let her accompany you on this quest." Lord Elrond placed his hands on the table in front of him, his head hanging low.

"The risks are too great. She has far too much conflict in her heart, and it is taking its toll. This has not happened since shortly after we brought her here." He sighed. "We will have to find another way to send her back."

Gandalf's brows knitted together in thought as he clutched his staff. Lord Elrond was right, but he knew Aluriel could overcome any obstacle thrown at her. She always had.

"Lord Elrond, I know you have seen her future. I know you have seen that this quest is the only way she can return." Gandalf paused as Elrond turned his gaze to him. "This quest can save her. If she does not come, you know how high the risk is. The risk is not just for her, but for them all."

Elrond sighed again as he pushed himself from the table, going to the window behind him. He held his hands behind his back as he looked down upon the darkened garden that was a favorite of Aluriel's. Heavy thoughts burdened his mind.

"Gandalf, not all things are certain. Everything is subject to change. You know this." The wizard huffed in irritation as Elrond continued. "There has to be another way."

"There is no other way. You have foreseen it." Gandalf said, then turned and left the room and the elven lord.

* * *

Aluriel awoke to bright light streaming in from the translucent curtains that were lightly blowing in the breeze. She squinted her eyes and heard movement from beside the bed. She turned her head to find Thorin staring at her with intensity from his place in a most uncomfortable looking chair.

"Thorin…?" Her voice was soft and confused as she looked at him. She distantly remembered her dream… her nightmare. What had happened? Why was he here? He looked down to his hands, clasped together in his lap as his voice rumbled through his chest, so low she had to struggle to hear his words.

"How are you feeling?" As soon as he had asked it, Aluriel knew what had happened. She suddenly noticed her gown was still slightly damp from sweat. She pushed herself to a sitting position as she looked at him, his eyes still averted.

"I owe you an explanation…" She started, and Thorin turned his gaze back to her, his lips pressed into a fine line of what she thought was worry. The light filtered in upon him, and she noticed how tired he looked. How haggard. He had dark circles beneath his eyes, and she noticed that his eyes held a weariness he should not have. The grey in his hair and beard seemed more prominent somehow. Aluriel frowned, and when she reached for his hand, he did not pull away.

"I am sorry for exposing you to such a sight." She whispered, her voice pained. She felt his grip on her hand tighten ever so slightly.

"What was it?" He grumbled and looked away again, though he did not let go of her hand. Aluriel was surprised at how he was treating her now. He had always been so harsh. He seemed like a different person.

She covered his hand with her other and he looked down to it, then she pulled away, the look in her eyes far off and tortured.

"It was the darkness." She said simply, though there was fear in her voice. Pain. He said nothing, merely looked at her and waited. She would tell him when she was ready. She returned her eyes to him, and he noticed how their light had dimmed. She clutched at her neck, and finding that the amulet was not there, she grew panicked.

Thorin reached to the side table and lifted it silently, looking at it for the first time. Removing it had seemed to slow her fit, had made the burning disappear. He was reluctant to give it back.

"That was the reason I fell." She said softly, watching him look at it with his brows knit together. She decided it was time he knew.

"Thorin," She whispered, catching his attention, "Do you wish to know?" At his look of affirmation, she began. She told him everything.

* * *

Thorin's growling stomach had forced him to leave later on, though he was reluctant. His thoughts were heavy with Aluriel's tale. She'd had such a dark past, he wondered how she could always smile, laugh. He thought of her love for everything and everyone, but he remembered how when she thought no one was looking, her eyes were pained and troubled.

For that, he cared all the more. She was so strong to fight the darkness that ever threatened her heart, and he felt weak before her. He approached the feasting hall and nearly ran into an elf that had seen him and approached.

"Thorin Oakenshield." He said, and the dwarf looked up to him. It was the elf that Elrond had asked to craft the bow. He nodded in greeting.

"Would you care to see Aluriel's bow?" The elf inquired softly. He could see the troubled look on Thorin's face and did not wish to rouse his ire. He knew the dwarf hated elves with a passion, but he also knew of his fondness for the fae. He respected the dwarven king for looking past his hatred for her sake.

"It is done, then?" He grumbled, and followed the elf as he led him to the crafting room.

Upon a small stand was the most beautifully crafted bow he had ever seen. He had used the wood he requested, dark as night, swirling silver patterns that shone in the light wrapping up the entire length of the bow. Near the top, embedded in the wood was a jeweled crescent moon, shining silvery-blue, like her eyes. It was perfect.

"It will do. You have my thanks." Thorin mumbled, hating to offer an elf thanks at all. The elf nodded with a small smile and handed the bow over. Thorin clutched it tightly and turned, leaving the room.

He did not know how to give it to her. He did not know how to say he would no longer allow her to accompany them. He should have known better than to think that; she was the most stubborn creature he had ever met, but he knew she would be much better off in this valley of peace and light rather than expose her to more darkness.

On his way back to her room, Gandalf came across his path.

"Thorin! I have been looking for you. We must discuss the plans of your departure." Gandalf's eyes wandered to the bow in Thorin's hand, and he smiled a small, secret smile. Thorin looked at him confusedly.

"You are not to join us?" He inquired, and Gandalf frowned.

"I cannot. There has been a council called that I must attend." Thorin nodded his head and looked to the stairs that led to Aluriel's room. Gandalf watched him and sighed softly.

"Perhaps later on. You have your own business to attend to, do you not?" Thorin nodded to the wizard once more as he approached the stairs.

When he reached her room, she was not there. He looked at his surroundings and noticed how it had barely seemed lived in at all. The only evidence was a brush on the wardrobe. He laid the bow next to it and walked from the space, seeking out the wizard once more. He would hear what Gandalf had to say.

He would hope that Aluriel found her happiness.

His heart fell at the thought that he would never see her again. He did not anticipate just how she would react.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: SO! As it turned out, my dad had a copy of Office '07 just lying around and I never had to go anywhere at all xD But that is how these things work, am I right? SO The chapters transferred fine and there is nothinnnng to worry about. The first of Stealing Her Heart will be out later today. I just need to do some minor tweaking. Review thanks will be short this time, as I have to complete the chapter for Stealing Her Heart. MUCH LOVE!**

**To Fellowship Of Avengers: Ahaha, thank you! And yeaaahhh, I kind of wanted to make a more sad chapter to balance out. BUT things cheer up soon.**

**To KillerKadoogan: OH I am so glad you are enjoying so much :D Sorry for making you tear up! And yes, steps. They are coming closer. Soon enough, they will know everything there is to know. But will they accept it? OHOHO!**

**To charathwen: I am glad you liked my writing of the dream 8D And I am glad you enjoyed cute, gruffy concerned Thorin as well. I am glad you are still enjoying 8D Anddd be not concerned JUST yet. We have no idea what shall happen in the end 8D Muarharhar. And thank you for the Open Office suggestion! I will jot that down for future reference! Thankkks :D**

**To Abyss Prime: You shall seeeeee. :D**

**To photogirl894: THANKYA! I am glad you are still enjoying! :D**

**To my Guest reviewer: OH you have read the other one? :D I am glad you are re-reading. As for the pairings that I have barely mentioned, and probably still won't be mentioned much in the future, they are just for variety. After all, why can't they have some love too?**

**To InTheWrongEra: I am glad you are enjoying the story! AND I HAD NO IDEA ABOUT THAT! Wooooow. I feel dumb now xD Thank you so much for bringing that to my attention! -Notes for future reference-**

**To EmmaH.S: I had no idea about that either! :O Ohhhh the things I am discovering now, thanks to all of your help! THANK YOU!**

**AS ALWAYS, thank you for reading and reviewing! REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL! And thank you all for the alternative suggestions on what I can use! I really appreciate it! Should my new word suddenly go down, I will try them all! THANK YOU! Okay, MUCH LOVE AND FRIED RICE FOR ALL!**

* * *

_**The thing that I […] took further was this idea of this flawed character, somebody that had doubts and that had fears, and there was a gentle side to him and a very perhaps lonely side to him, which is less pompous than the character in the book.**_** - Richard Armitage**

* * *

Aluriel waited in the garden, sitting on the small bridge over the rippling water of a small stream. There was a fine mist about, giving the garden an ethereal feel. She closed her eyes for a few moments, and listened. She listened to the breeze rustling the leaves of plants, to the trickling water below her, to the fox's soft snores. The moon was high in the sky, a crescent, the moon Thorin had been waiting for.

They had stayed for two weeks, and she knew he would find her in the garden, here on their last night in Rivendell. She knew why he would seek her out.

Something had changed about him. Since arriving, he had seemed so… _vulnerable_. She was not used to seeing him such. She almost missed his haughty behavior; she almost missed his mask of stoicism… almost.

But she was glad to see him in a different light, as well. Then she realized he may have never changed at all, that this was truly him all along and he hid himself from the world, as she did.

They were kindred spirits in their loss and heartache, in their masks. Everything they held dear was torn from them so suddenly; they felt lost and truly alone despite those who loved them. They were weary and worn.

Then they found a reason to fight for something again.

He fought for the dwarves who died, whose home was ripped from them in an instant. He fought for honor, to reclaim a lost homeland so his people could have a true place to call such again.

She fought for this world that she now considered home, for the company of dwarves that she cared for as brothers, for the elves that she considered family…

For the dwarven king who had stolen her heart away.

She opened her eyes upon the starry sky as she realized at last. She knew she cared for him, but she had not known until that moment that she loved him. Somehow, he had snuck past her defenses and taken that which she valued most and protected most highly.

She realized she loved him, and yet she felt only sadness.

She had to protect him, even if it meant leaving in the end. The thought was unbearable. She did not know if Thorin could ever return her affection, but she did not care. What she knew was that she loved him, and regardless of if he ever felt the same, she knew what her duty was to both this world and her heart.

She had to finish this journey.

Lord Elrond looked down upon her in the garden from the window high above. He had told her earlier in the day that she could no longer go on this quest. She had looked at him with sadness in her eyes, and he knew she was saying goodbye. She never had to say the words; he had foreseen it. He knew she was going to leave the safety of Rivendell for the sake of these dwarves who he knew she loved. He knew the cost should she fail, should she fall.

But she had already fallen, albeit in a different way.

He leaned on the windowsill, his dark hair falling about his face as he watched her. This would be the last time he saw her. She glowed in the moonlight, the light mist swirling in eddies around her form. She did not belong here; she was otherworldly, but he wished she would not have to go. Even with his gift of foresight, he could not tell the outcome. He hoped she would be happy, in whatever path she chose. He pushed himself away from the window, casting one last look her way. She looked up to the window and caught his eyes.

'_Goodbye, Lord Elrond. And thank you._' Her voice rang clear and bright through his mind, and he nodded, turning away, leaving the room and the one he had come to love as a daughter. The White Council was calling, and he could not delay.

* * *

Thorin had entered the garden much later into the night, searching for her just as she had predicted. He paused and ran a hand through his hair as he gazed upon her. She looked enchanting in the dim light of the moon, her face turned up and her eyes closed as the slight breeze fluttered through her shining hair.

He remembered what she had told him, and he wondered how she could look so at peace when she constantly had to be reminded of her sorrow. He did not understand how she could still shine with the light of ten thousand moons and bring happiness to everyone around her with no regard for herself. She was reckless yet careful, foolish but wise, strong yet delicate, happy and yet so troubled. He admired her. He cared for her. How could she be everything at once? How could she smile?

She was so strong to have overcome her trials, and he so weak for being afraid of what was to come.

There was something in her that called out to him; that had from the start. He was trapped in a dizzying fall, and it was she who was responsible. It did not bother him, he realized now.

He suddenly wondered about the bow he had lain upon her wardrobe, wondered if she got it. He did not want to mention it to her if she had not. He only regretted that he would not be able to see her reaction. This may very well have been the last time he saw her.

He clutched the wood in his pocket, uncarved as of yet. Perhaps he would travel back here one day, if he made it out alive. Perhaps… perhaps he had a chance of seeing her once more before she was forced to go. But their quest was long and perilous. He would miss her light, her laugh, her eyes, and her lilting voice that had always enchanted him. He would miss her, entire.

"Thorin." He had not noticed she was watching him and he turned his gaze to meet hers. He could see she knew why he was here. She rose from her place on the bridge and clasped her hands in front of her as she stood still and silent.

He stared, transfixed. Her light shone brighter on this night than it ever had before. He grew angry with himself for forcing her away, for making her stay, though it was for the best. He tore his gaze from her and cursed under his breath as he tried to find his words. How could he tell her? How could he make her stay? How could he make her see?

"You are no longer welcome on this quest." He finally growled. It was the only way he knew how to push her away. He hated himself for it. He saw the hurt flash through her eyes before she hung her head.

"Is there a reason?" She asked him quietly, and he ran a hand through his hair again in frustration. He knew what he had to do to ensure she stayed.

"I tire of your presence. You are far more trouble than you are worth." He ground out, squeezing his eyes shut. He was tearing his own heart open with his words, but she merely looked up at him, sadness in her eyes.

"Is that truly what you think?" She whispered, and he could hear the choked back tears in her words. He knew he was hurting her, and that thought pained him far more than it should have. He looked to the side, over to a flowering plant that shone in the light of the moon.

"Yes." He forced the lie past his lips, and her mouth jerked as if he had slapped her. He did not know how she felt about him until that moment. She cared for him just as much as he cared for her, and he had just torn her heart into a million pieces. Her eyes suddenly flashed with white-hot fury as she turned her burning glare onto him.

"Well I am sorry to have been such a burden to you. I pray you have good luck on your quest." The tears had begun to fall, but still she glared at him, her chin stuck out. Even through the tears, she was stubborn.

"Why do you still stand there, Master Dwarf? You have come to tell me what you wanted, so you have no more need." She turned from him, looking back to the water, hiding her tears at last. He had no words for how much he wished to take her in his arms right then, wipe her tears away and tell her he was sorry, that it was a lie. He longed to taste her lips, to have her with him always; but he did none of those things.

He turned and walked away, his jaw clenched so hard that he knew it would be sore later. She did not deserve that. She did not deserve him. Perhaps she would be better off with that elf. His heart ached more with every step he took.

When he had left the garden, Aluriel let the tears flow freely as she stared up at the sky. She knew it. She had told herself all along that he could not feel the same, but she was foolish and had dared to hope.

She did not return to her room until very near the break of dawn.

Through the fluttering curtains, she walked, her eyes red and her body weary. She sat upon the chest at the end of her bed and hung her head in her hands. She reached up to run her fingers along the braids that Fili and Kili had put into her hair what seemed like centuries ago. She thought of taking them out, of erasing all memory of the dwarves and the King who had stolen her heart, then shredded it.

She left them in. She wanted to remember them always.

She rose and went to her wardrobe, intending to take her brush and stroke it through her hair. Brushing her hair always made her feel better. But instead of finding her brush, she found the most beautifully crafted bow she had ever laid eyes upon.

Her eyes widened and she ran her fingers along the smooth wood, along the silver patterns imbedded into the darkness of it. She closed her eyes as she saw the jeweled moon at the tip, and she knew. She knew it was from him.

_'You are far more trouble than you are worth'_

_'Is that truly how you feel?'_

She had failed to notice the slight twitch in his mouth when he said yes. How he had averted his eyes. She had only heard his words, and they had crushed her, despite telling herself she should have known they were coming eventually.

Now she knew he had lied. Her heart soared at the thought, but realization dawned on her. They were to leave about this time. She spun toward the window, her lips parted and eyes wide as she saw them crossing the bridge. There was no time to lose.

She rummaged through the chest at her bed, hoping to find something, anything that she could wear that would provide easy movement. She remembered her training garment from so long ago, and she went to her wardrobe, searching through the drawers frantically. Then she found them. A pale blue tunic with grey leggings found their way into her hands, and she was just unlacing her dress when she heard him in the doorway.

"Lindir..." She whispered without ever turning. The softness of his voice held sadness.

"You are still to go?" He asked her, and she turned and ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist. He laid his head upon the top of hers as he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms back around her. He let go and pulled away.

"I hope you find your happiness, Aluriel." He whispered, then left the room. A tear slid down her cheek, but she knew it was what she wanted, and what she had to do.

She grabbed little after she had changed. She gathered a light cloak into her arms, clutching her bow so tightly that her knuckles were white with the hold. She pulled on a pair of leather boots and ran down the stairs to the Fletcher. He was not there, but she saw a quiver of arrows upon the table as if he had known. She grabbed it and threw it over her shoulder, rushing away from the room, toward the bridge. She had to catch them. She could not lose him now.

She very nearly flew over the bridge. She could see them on the path far to her right that wound up into the plains above.

_Please… wait._

The thought rang through her mind, and Bilbo suddenly looked back, back to Rivendell, back to her. He closed his eyes and smiled. Somehow, he had known she would come.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." Thorin's voice was gruff once more, as if everything in Rivendell had never happened, as if he had already forgotten her. His gaze suddenly turned to where Bilbo was staring, and his eyes widened.

_No…_

Aluriel was running up the path, her hair flying wildly behind her, glinting in the light of the rising sun, gilding it a glittering gold. He saw in her hands his bow. He closed his eyes and turned away as she came running to them, a glorious smile on her face.

"You lot weren't going to leave me behind, were you?" She laughed as all of the dwarves smiled and Bofur clapped her on the back. Thorin looked back to her, finding her eyes already upon him. She smiled and inclined her head slightly, her grip on the bow tightening.

She had forgiven him again.

He hung back until the rest of the dwarves had passed him and she was by his side.

"It is beautiful. Thank you." She whispered, then looked away as she grasped his hand and squeezed before letting go and running forward to Bilbo. A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he looked down to his hand, then back to her. Fili had the right idea, and Thorin was realizing it as well. Aluriel was a precious treasure.

He would not let her go again.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: First of all, can I say how unbelievably, terribly sorry I am? I know it has been almost **_**two months**_** since I last updated, and no one has come after me with pitchforks. I feel so terrible about it, I really do. I lost my motivation for a long while there, and when I found it again I was having terrible technical difficulties. I feel so blessed to have each and every one of you wonderful people who are so patient and so kind, who even checked up on me to make sure I was okay. You are all such special and wonderful people, and I thank you so much for your eternal patience. Truly. Thank you.**

**I would answer your reviews here today, but I know you guys are probably eager to read, so I will answer them in your inboxes when I get back from supper -hearts-**

**I also started a new story if anyone is interested. It was a request from my dear friend DarknessMakesMeSmile, and it is called Stealing Her Heart. I would love if you check it out -hearts- It is pretty different, though.**

**Thank you again, all of you wonderful beautiful people.**

**Much love to you all, and remember! Reviews are my fuel! If I hadn't had your wonderful reviews to look back on and your wonderful support, I may never have finished.**

**Also, thank you to those who put my story in your communities. That was a huge deal to me and made my week.**

**Okay, much love to you all! Seriously! May you all have happy days and wonderful dreams and beautiful things!**

* * *

There was a storm brewing. Thorin could smell it in the night air despite the fragrant wood on the fire. The night was almost too crisp, the wind barely present. They would reach the mountain pass at about mid-day, he decided, if they kept at the pace they were currently going. He hoped they would get through before the storm hit. It was going to be severe. He wondered for a brief moment about Gandalf. Gandalf had said he would accompany them for some of the way, and though he said he would meet them in the mountains, Thorin wondered if it would not be better to leave him behind. Why did they need the wizard? Perhaps they had become too reliant on him. Perhaps it would be better if they learned they could do without.

He looked over to Aluriel on her bedroll, clutching the bow he had given her. It was one of the rare nights that she was actually able to sleep. He wondered if it was because of the promise he had made to her a few brief nights ago after they had left Rivendell.

_Aluriel had risen from her place by the fire, her silver hair flashing in the dim light, looking like liquid fire itself. He watched her from across the flames, noticing the troubled look in her eyes. She gave him a brief smile and stepped carefully over Bofur as she turned and walked into the darkness of the nearby field. She sat in the soft grass, her arms wrapped around her knees, head tilted up to the sky. Thorin had noticed she only looked to the stars when heavy thoughts burdened her mind. He wanted to see her smile, a true smile._

_He rose and followed. The camp would be safe for a few minutes without his watch. She did not turn as he approached, her eyes closed, though he was sure she heard him. He sat in the grass next to her, setting his arms atop his knees. He watched her for a few moments, thinking on what to say. Sometimes… sometimes he felt inferior to her light, and he struggled for his words. He looked to his hands, clenched into fists. Before, it was so easy to talk to her-well, yell mostly- but now he never knew. His gaze traveled back to her to find her looking at him, an indecipherable look in her eyes of sparkling silver-blue. He lost himself for a few moments, in how they seemed to go on forever, wisdom and pain present no matter how she tried to hide. He saw now._

_She was still looking at him._

_He turned his gaze away._

_"You are safe with me." He finally managed push past the lump in his throat. His gaze was still turned down, and he did not see the smile, the real smile that pulled at her lips, the slight blush that colored her pale cheeks._

_With those words, she realized he had accepted her fully, despite her past and her flaws._

_"I won't let anything happen to you; not again." She felt his eyes on her face as he said it, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. She took one of his hands in both of her own, bowing her head over it._

_"Thank you." She whispered, partly for his complete acceptance of her, partly for his promise to protect her, fully because he understood. He took one of her small hands from atop his own, bringing it to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, and she felt it to her core. He released her, and as they sat in companionable silence for the rest of the night, the touch still tingled._

She had barely spoken to him since that night, but when he saw her, she always had a slight smile on her face. He had noticed Fili looking at him with a smirk when he caught his uncle. The boy was perceptive, he would give him that.

He clutched at the wood in his pocket, watching her as she breathed softly, her lashes brushing ever so slightly against her face. She was delicate.

_"She looks about as harmless as a butterfly!"_ He had yelled to Gandalf that day in Bag-End. It seemed like an age ago. Looking upon her, she truly resembled one. He pulled the block of wood out and turned it in his fingers before pulling out a small knife from his boot. He knew what to make now. He pushed the knife into the wood, softer than it appeared, and watched as the first long strip curled and fell to the ground between his feet.

* * *

Aluriel awoke much later to find Dwalin on watch. The sky was starting to lighten with the oncoming of the day. She could feel the shift in the air, just as Thorin had earlier in the night. A vicious storm was on the horizon. She had a terrible sense of foreboding, but shrugged it off. It had to be nothing. She looked to her hand, still clutched around the bow and smiled. She placed it gently on the ground next to her bedroll as she rose and made her way toward Dwalin. He grunted in greeting when she sat by him.

"You've changed him." He said after an extended silence, startling her out of her reveries. She looked his way, his exterior so gruff and his manner quite unforgiving, but she could see there the extreme concern and love he had for his friend. She could tell they were as close as brothers, though he may not show it at times.

"Have I?" She questioned softly, remembering his haughty attitude when they had met; his hatred of her.

"Aye." He said, turning his eyes her way. "You'd better not hurt him, lass."

It was almost as if Dwalin knew she was going to leave in the end. Perhaps it was more obvious than she thought. Her gaze turned to the dwarven king, resting fitfully as he always had. He deserved to be happy, but she could not give that to him. She had to save this realm so he could continue to live. She could not afford to be selfish.

"I suppose it is time we be on our way." He grumbled, rising to wake the company. She nodded in response and rose with him, walking to her own bedroll. She looked at the bow, the token that had become so precious to her in the recent days, and reached out to stroke the smooth wood. Her fingers brushed over the jeweled moon, and she looked back to Thorin once again. He awoke to find her eyes on him with a sadness. She turned away and began to roll up her bed into her pack, grasping the bow and her quiver in her hands and rising, her shoulders back. She would be strong. She would be strong for the company. She would be strong for Thorin.

When everyone was packed and ready, Thorin spotted Aluriel speaking with Bilbo, a large smile on her face. Whatever the hobbit was telling her, it must have been amusing.

"Oh, the fireworks! Gandalf sure knew how to make any gathering of Old Took's a real celebration!" Bilbo was gesturing wildly, smiling at the fond memories. Aluriel laughed.

"And you say they are like colored stars?" She asked with enthusiasm, Bilbo nodding eagerly. Thorin approached them.

"It is time to depart." He grumbled to the both of them, and Aluriel smiled and began to walk ahead with Bilbo, brushing her hand lightly against Thorin's. He watched her walk away.

* * *

Thorin made his way to the head of the company as the mountain pass came into view. Dark clouds were gathering on the horizon, and he wished to make haste, though the paths were likely dangerous. He would much rather they make it through before the storm was upon them. He pushed past Fili and Kili, Aluriel and Bilbo right behind them, and they all wondered at his urgency. Aluriel looked to the horizon and saw.

"You may want to get your cloaks out, boys." She said, to no one in particular, but Fili and Kili stopped and pulled them out of their packs obediently. She pulled her own more tightly around her shoulders. It would seem they were in for a rough night.

As they came upon the first part of the path, Aluriel immediately became wary. It seemed to only get narrower as it went on, though the dwarves didn't seem particularly bothered. She assumed it must have been this way in all mountains.

Thorin looked back to her for about the fiftieth time in the last hour, then looked to the path in front of them. Dwarves were used to such things, but she was so slight, he wondered if a gust of wind would blow her right off of the edge of the path. She was pulling her cloak more tightly around her shoulders as the breeze picked up almost on cue. They would not make it through unscathed, he could tell. The path ahead bode ill, but still he pressed on. Durin's Day was near; too near. They could not afford to delay.

The path was steep and rocky, the trail growing narrower with every step until they were almost clutching the rock-face to pass. The wind had begun to blow in earnest, and not for the last time, he wondered how the little fae was faring in her place farther back on the path. He could not see her when he tried to turn, and quickly gave up on that pursuit. The path became even rockier, thunder booming in the distance. It was nearly deafening even as far as it was.

Aluriel clung to Fili as they ascended the path, Bilbo clinging on to her as he tried to hold his walking-stick. Fili reached a hand back to hold on to her cloak, keeping her from toppling off of the edge as a particularly strong gust of wind came roaring through the valley on their right. Bilbo's grip got tighter on her pack. Despite the immediate danger, she felt secure with all of these dwarves around her. When the wind died down, Fili released her and she reached back to pat Bilbo's hand. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a small smile. He looked terrified. He clutched at her hand and she squeezed comfortingly.

"Do not fear, Bilbo. Thorin will lead us to safety." She sounded so sure; her faith in him was inspiring. Bilbo managed a small smile in return until he felt a wetness splash onto his nose. His smile faded instantly. Aluriel looked to the sky, the angry black clouds now hovering over them. Her sense of foreboding grew. Another large droplet fell onto her cheek, and she immediately pulled her hood over her head. She loved rain, but not on the edge of a steep cliff and with gusts that threatened to knock her over at every bend.

The thunder that came next shook the entire mountain.

She distantly heard Bilbo cry out, and she turned her head to find him staring terrified over the edge. She turned carefully until she was facing him and grabbed his chin in her hand, pulling him close so he would hear her.

"Bilbo, do not look down, whatever you do! Do not look down!" He nodded slowly and she released him, grabbing his hand tightly in her own as she made her way back to Fili on the path. Her heart was pounding as another gust of wind shook her. She simply clutched Bilbo's hand tighter and pressed on. She could feel her heart leap to her throat as another roll of thunder shook the path. She stopped and clutched onto the wall with her free hand. She felt Bilbo squeeze her other in response. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine her night, to cool soft winds and twinkling stars to regain her composure. Thorin came into her mind, and she saw him far at the front, his hair whipping about his face in the wind.

The rain began to fall.

It came in great, heavy droplets that left them soaked to their skin in seconds, the chill coming on with speed. A bolt of lightning crashed on the rocks above them, and they came tumbling down. Fili shoved her against the rock and held fast, her hand slipping from Bilbo's. Bofur caught him and shoved the little hobbit against the wall as well.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin roared above the storm, his words barely reaching Aluriel and those behind her. They continued on for some minutes. They came to a particularly narrow bend, each of them clutching at the wall as they tried to round it. Aluriel had barely made it by when she heard Bilbo's cry. His arms were windmilling in the air as he looked to topple off, but Aluriel caught his pack and pulled him back just in time. He was shaking like a leaf, Aluriel's heart feeling as if it would burst from her chest. She gasped for air as they rounded the bend, clutching dear Bilbo's hand once more. There was a great crash across the canyon, and they all looked to find the mountain coming apart, breaking into great figures of stone.

"This isn't a thunderstorm!" Cried Balin, pointing, "It's a thunder battle!"

"Well, I'll be!" Bofur yelled over the rising noise, "Giants! Stone giants!" Aluriel's eyes were wide with terror. Her foreboding took a very large and instant turn towards dread.

The mountain moved beneath them. _Moved_.

"Look out!" Dwalin roared as the mountain began to break apart. Her terror was very real. It began to crack between Fili and Kili. Her heart wrenched painfully.

"Kili! Take my hand!" Fili cried, a look of extreme fear on his face. Kili reached for him, but the gap was growing wider. Too wide. "Kili!" He screamed for his brother, still reaching out for him, almost going off of the edge.

"Fili!" Aluriel screeched and tugged at his pack as hard as she could. He came tumbling back into her. She wrapped her arms around him and held tightly as he screamed for his little brother. The last thing she saw before they were lifted into the air was Kili's horrified face as his hand was still held aloft. She closed her eyes against the tears. She couldn't see or hear anything as they were thrashed about by the mountain-giant. Everything was a roar of noise, deafening and frightening. She heard a distant crash and shouts.

Then there was the shudder.

Their giant's rock head had been knocked off, and they were careening toward the sharp edges of the rock face before them. She looked around her at the terrified faces. She couldn't protect them. She had come so far, had come to love and care for every member of this company like family, and she could not prevent their certain death. She cared more for saving them than herself, though if she too perished, so would the realm. She felt fierce emotion rise within her, and as the mountain came closer, she looked down to the others safe on the ledge. To Thorin.

The look of horror and terror on his face was the most heartbreaking thing she had ever seen. Her tears began to flow, mixing with the rain falling on her face. She clutched her bow to her chest with one hand, clutched Bilbo's with her other.

_I can't protect them._

An instant before they collided, she felt something rise within her, hot and bright. It burned with a ferocity and she screamed. A searing, tearing pain pulled at her back between her shoulderblades, and she felt power explode from within. She was numbed by pain, her eyes closed so tightly, that they too burned and ached. There was a bright flash of pure light, then everything was black.

* * *

Thorin felt his heart stop.

_No._

"No!" He roared so loud, Balin thought he felt the mountain shake again. Thorin clutched his axe in his hands, his knuckles white with the hold.

_Please, no._

He rounded the corner, a cry for his fallen on his lips, and stopped short. They were alive. They were dazed, confused, but alive. His relief was so palpable, he sagged against the rock, a glad and rare smile on his face. Then Bofur spoke up.

"Bilbo? Aluriel?" He looked around, and Thorin's smile faded. "Where's the hobbit? Where's the elf?" Bofur cried out again, and they found small hands clutching at the ledge.

"Bilbo!" Ori cried and lunged for him, causing Bilbo to lose his handhold. Bofur reached for him, and there was a panic with all of the dwarves.

"Grab my hand!" Bofur yelled, and Bilbo reached for it, clutching at it, only to slip and dangle by one hand again. Thorin acted without thought. He grabbed the ledge and swung down, clutching the hobbit by his pack and shoving him up within reach of the others. He was pulled to safety, but Thorin could feel his hold slipping, and he was suspended in air suddenly for a few heart-pounding moments. Dwalin grabbed his arm, hauling him back over the ledge, where he collapsed against his knee and breathed heavily. He looked around frantically, but Aluriel was nowhere to be found.

"I thought we lost out burglar." Dwalin said, also noticing Aluriel's absence. He felt it best not to bring it up. Thorin stood, venom in his voice.

"He's been lost ever since he stepped out of his door. He should never have come, he has no place amongst us." He growled and stepped away, trying to ignore the heartbroken look on Bilbo's face.

_She's gone._

* * *

Aluriel awoke to darkness, and a heavy weight on her chest. It was suddenly being lifted, and she saw a blurry Kili looking at her with relief and wonder.

"I-I found her!" He yelled out to whoever was nearby, and he continued to stare. She tried to sit up, but Thorin was pushing past Kili frantically, and as her head spun, she decided it best to stay on the ground. She was cold, exhausted, and she shook.

"Aluriel." Thorin said, worry laced in his tone. "Aluriel, can you hear me?" There was something else there, amazement? Wonder? She nodded and he helped her to sit up. It was then that she noticed the weight on her back that shouldn't be there. She released the bow -unharmed and still in her grasp- then reached behind her frantically. Thorin grabbed her hands, staring at what she knew was there.

"Aluriel…" He whispered as he gazed in wonderment.

"Not an elf at all!" Balin exclaimed, remembering the old tales his father used to tell him before bed. "A protector." He let out on a breath. She had protected them indeed.

She tried again to reach behind her, Thorin releasing her hand so she could do so.

_My wings._

She gasped and tried to turn her head over her shoulder to look. She saw the tip of one, shimmering silver.

Thorin could not look away. They were enchanting. They came from her back like a pair of butterfly's wings, shining brightly in the darkness. All through them he could see shimmering patterns encased within. He thought her heard her call his name.

"Thorin.." She said quietly, and he looked to her, then back to the others of the company staring in awe. They knew she had saved them, they knew what she was.

"Get in the cave, all of you." He commanded, then lifted the delicate…

_Strong._

Fae into his arms. She was weak, and smiled faintly at him, but did not protest as she laid her head against his chest. She said nothing, her eyes closed and breathing shallow. Her pack had been lost, and he commanded Fili to roll out Thorin's bedroll. Fili obeyed, his mouth open as he stared at Aluriel. A sharp glare from his uncle caused him to scuttle away to Kili, still stealing surreptitious glances at the fae and king. Thorin laid her gently on her side, careful not to crush her wings. She was already asleep.

She awoke at the stirring of Bilbo next to her. She closed her eyes against the clenching in her chest. She knew he was leaving, but did not try to stop him. When he passed her, she looked over at him, trying to sneak over the sleeping forms of all the company. She looked to Thorin next to her on the hard cave floor, his startling sapphire eyes on her. She saw them lower in shame when Bofur noticed the hobbit's exit.

"Hey, you, where d'you think you're going?" He sounded very upset, and Aluriel could see why. Bilbo was precious to many of them, even if they would not admit it.

"I'm going back to Rivendell." He whispered, and she could hear him grinding his walking stick into the dirt.

"No! No, you can't leave! You're a part of the company!" Bofur said, his voice hushed but panicked.

"But I'm not now, am I?" Bilbo asked. "Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I should never have walked out my door." He said softly, and Aluriel could see the regret in his eyes as he avoided hers. She reached for one of his hands crossed over his chest, squeezing gently. He looked back to her, startled. She would forgive him again? She would forgive him for saying such things to Bilbo?

Her eyes told him she knew he didn't mean it.

He squeezed back, holding on to her tightly.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, I really do." Bofur whispered, then asked a little louder, "Eh, what's that?" Aluriel and Thorin both heard Bilbo drawing his blade, and the floor began to shift beneath them. His gaze widened in panic as he jolted upright, still clutching Aluriel's hand.

"Get up! Get up!" He shouted, and the company began to stir just as the floor gave way beneath them. There were a multitude of shouts, and then they were plunging downward into blackness.

Thorin did not let go of Aluriel's hand.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: Hello there lovelies! This will most likely be the last update for the week, as I have a busy schedule! I will keep this brief again, and answer your reviews in your inboxes. Thank you so much for the new follows and the wonderful reviews! Truly you make my day every time I see a new one.**

**Pretty please with cherries on top make sure you leave reviews!**

**Also, I have a dear friend who has written one of the most amazing Hobbit fanfictions I have read so far. I really think you should check it out! It is well worth the time! It is positively phenomenal, and I almost never say that. :3 Her user is Kindle-the-Stars, her fic called Stirring the leaves. If you want, it is in my favorites on my page. Go go go! :D**

**As always, REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL! Much love and happiness to you and rainbow cupcakes!**

**I hope you enjoy -hearts hearts hearts-**

**There are most likely typos, as I didn't have time to edit.**

* * *

They were suspended in darkness, an eternal fall for what seemed like an age. Thorin had clutched on to Aluriel's hand and pulled her as close as he could, Orcrist in his other hand. There were shouts of the others all around them, but Aluriel and Thorin focused only on the other's breathing. He could feel her shaking from exhaustion, her trembling wings the only illumination around them. From the light, he could see her fear for him in her eyes.

What felt like years later, which was only in reality a few brief seconds, they were plunged into nearly blinding light. There were thousands of torches around them as they fell into a roughly carved tunnel. Thorin fell upon an edge of it, losing his grip on Aluriel's hand as he went tumbling down.

"Thorin!" She cried, her light weight keeping her from falling as quickly. The further she fell, the faster she did as well, jarring her shoulder terribly on a poorly carved bit of tunnel. She felt the blood trickling down her back as the pain blossomed. Someone came from behind her and clutched onto her tightly. It was Bilbo. Brave Bilbo, who minutes before was going to leave was now clutching her to him with protective force. She felt her wings protest slightly along with her shoulder, but she held on to his arm, her eyes squeezed shut.

Bilbo shouted a warning, and then they were falling into a cage with a fence of bones on top of Bombur. They lost their hold on each other, and Aluriel went scrambling for her bow which had fallen onto Bofur's pack. She was able to grab it and her quiver in time for the screeching goblins to come tearing into the cage on the arrangement of raised wooden platforms. Thorin was one of the first to be grabbed, pushing Fili and Kili away as far as he could.

There was one particularly disgusting goblin who was eyeing Aluriel hungrily with his abnormally bulbous eyes. He screeched and went straight for her. Nori was suddenly there in front of her, pushing the goblin back, wrestling when it got his arms. Nori was herded down the path with the others as Aluriel was finally yanked by her wrist. The gesture pulled at her shoulder terribly, causing her to cry out. They all were being shoved down the passage, struggling and fighting fiercely. Dwalin sent several over the edge of the platform. She saw him throw another vicious punch to an attacker. She struggled the best she could, but she was weary from her explosion of power and light enough to be shoved with ease. She felt one plucking at her wings, sending shooting pains up her back.

She bent so suddenly that they could not stop her, pulling a knife from her boot and shoving it into the offender's eye. He wailed horribly and went toppling off, her knife still embedded deep within his skull.

_Another gift of Lord Elrond's I lost._ The thought was fleeting as she was herded toward the others again, the nasty goblin behind her yanking on her hair for her little stunt. She winced and tried to shove him away. He held fast, pushing her with force toward the center of the group. Ori grabbed onto her arm when she came within reach, holding her up as she was shoved. She gave him a grateful look, no time for conversation in this situation.

They were poked and prodded, shoved and hit as they were forced down the shaky platforms, the stench and darkness increasing as they went on. In the distance, they could hear a loud cheer, the sound of hundreds of thousands of goblins. She saw Ori's eyes widen next to her. He was pulled away and she was alone as far as she could see in the throng of goblins. She heard the sound of drums.

"Keep walking!" One of them garbled in her ear as she slowed. The glow of torches was ahead in what appeared to be a massive cavern. She felt a sharp prod in her back, forcing her forward once more. The cheer grew louder.

They all were shoved into the cavern, corralled into a circle. The dwarves made sure the youngest were safe in the middle, something which Kili looked very displeased about. She noticed Thorin look back to her. Her bow was suddenly being ripped from her grasp and she cried out, reaching for it only to earn a stinging slap. The goblins piled all of the weapons on the platform before the largest, most hideous and stinking goblin she had seen yet. His stomach protruded from his form grotesquely, the fat of his chin hanging down to his chest. She could smell his reek above all of the others even from where she was standing at the back.

He stepped down onto a pile of goblins, which were pressed down into the platform with a sickening squish. He held his scepter topped with a skull of some kind, leaning on it as he looked over the company with bulging eyes.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into _my_ kingdom?" He asked, his voice causing her skin to crawl. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" His voice rose in pitch with every word until he was almost squeaking. A much smaller goblin with a peculiar growth around his mouth stepped forward and bowed his head.

"Dwarves, your malevolence." She almost snorted at that, then realized they had not mentioned her.

"Dwarves?" The great goblin demanded, and the little one gestured to them.

"Found them on the front porch!" He cackled for a moment. The great goblin looked furious, gesturing wildly to the company with one hand.

"Well don't just stand there! Search them!" He bellowed. There were suddenly slimy goblin hands all over her person, touching her in places she would much rather not be. She brought her boot down hard on one's foot, causing it to screech. She saw one confiscate Oin's earpiece, and she grew all the more furious when he stomped it flat. There was more plucking at her wings as they tried to get the shimmering dust out of them. She tried to elbow one, but it caught her arm with ease and yanked it back behind her, her shoulder screaming.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The goblin questioned, his eyes roaming over the lot of them. "Speak!" Not a one of them uttered a sound, looking up at him with contempt. He sneered. "Very well! If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler! Bring up the bone-breaker!" There was a great cheer from the crowd of goblins as he gestured with his staff to Ori. "Start with the youngest!"

"Wait!" It was Thorin's voice. Aluriel had a moment of panic. The goblin kind peered down at him, then a malicious smile crossed his face.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain!" He gave an insulting bow, his chin wobbling disgustingly. She could only imagine the glare Thorin was giving the creature.

"Oh! But I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king, which makes you… nobody really." He grinned in wicked glee until Aluriel pushed past the goblins and dwarves. Kili tried to pull her back, but she yanked her arm away. Thorin looked over to her incredulously.

"Well, you certainly have found yourself a pretty little thing, haven't you?" The goblin's smile returned as he looked Aluriel over with hunger in his eyes. She fought the urge to grimace. Her wings fluttered for a brief moment, catching his eyes. He looked to be entranced.

"You are a cowardly king, stealing passers by while they sleep. He is worth thousands more than you!" This broke the goblin's attention away from her wings, an amused look on his face.

"This creature has feelings for you!" He roared with laughter then turned his gaze back to Thorin, whose expression grew only more furious.

"You know, I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head." The goblin king gave him a hideous smile. "Just a head, nothing attached. Hers too, I would imagine." He cackled as Thorin's features became positively thunderous. "Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours… A pale orc, astride a white warg!"

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed! He was slain in battle long ago!" Thorin growled. The goblin looked intensely amused at that.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" He cackled again, making his way over to a miniscule goblin on a hanging rod. "Send word to the pale orc! Tell him I have found his prize; and an additional gift." The little thing screeched and wrote it down, rolling down a wire hanging far above the cavern floor.

As the torturing devices were being rolled up a long platform, the goblin king's eyes lit up with wicked glee.

"_Bones will be shattered,_

_Necks will be wrung!_

_You'll be beaten and battered,_

_From wracks you'll be hung!_

_You will die down here and never be found,_

_Down in the deep of Goblintown!"_

His horrible song was interrupted by the goblin with the growth on its mouth. He had drawn Orcrist from its sheath, and when it burned him, he shrieked and threw it before the Goblin king. The king gulped in a huge breath of air, his bulging eyes widening all the more, if it was possible. He backed up frantically, stepping on the pile of goblins once more as he cowered in his throne. He pointed to the blade with a shaky finger.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks!" The goblins wound into a frenzy, pulling and hitting anyone they could reach. "Slash them, whip them! Kill them! Kill them all!" The goblin king screeched, "Cut off his head!"

"Thorin!" Aluriel cried as a goblin poised over him with a blade. She tried to run to him, but one saw her and lashed her with his three-pronged whip. She screamed as her flesh tore, the whip also ripping into her wings. She fell to her knees, bracing herself on her hands as he lashed the whip again and again, laughing maniacally. She could feel her wings being shredded along with her skin and tunic. Pained tears pricked at the corner of her eyes.

There was suddenly a boom like thunder and a wave of light that knocked everything off of its feet in an instant. When it faded and the torches lit themselves again, Aluriel could see the outline of Gandalf and a small figure at his feet. He came in full view as the others were recovering from the blast. The form was the red fox, who had at least tripled in size, resembling more of a wolf now.

"Take up arms." Gandalf said. "Fight, fight!" He suddenly roared, becoming a whirlwind of motion as he held Glamdring and his staff aloft, spinning and taking goblins' heads off. The dwarves roared a battle cry, shoving goblins away and scrambling for weapons. Aluriel crawled over to her bow and quiver, wincing at the pain her shoulder and back caused her. Her wings were close to shredded, but they had stopped aching. She yanked up her bow, slinging the quiver over her shoulder trying to ignore the pain. She loosed an arrow, hitting a target in the throat. It gargled for a moment before dropping at Fili's blade. Thorin had risen and joined the fray. The great goblin was fast approaching, swinging his scepter. Nori was holding Orcrist's sheath, and as Fili shouted a warning cry, Thorin pulled Orcrist free and parried the goblin's blow, sending him stumbling only to fall off of the platform, taking a dozen goblins with him.

"Follow me!" Gandalf cried, gesturing to a clear path on the planks. The dwarves were still throwing their weapons to each other, attacking the goblins simultaneously in a flurry of teamwork. "Quickly!" Gandalf cried again. The dwarves forced themselves into motion, Aluriel just behind them. A stray goblin tackled her to the ground, and she reeled from the pain it caused. Nori happened to look back at the attacker as he was lifting a blade to her head, and threw one of his daggers, hitting it square between the eyes. Aluriel snatched the dagger and scrambled out from beneath its weight, running to Nori's side.

"Thank you!" She yelled above the noise, and he nodded as she ran forward. She rushed to the front of the fray, next to Gandalf, the fox in front of them tearing goblins to pieces. "Lyna!" Aluriel called. It had been a nickname for her sister, and she thought it was as good as anything to call the fox. Lyna saw the goblin Aluriel had shouted the warning for, darting out of the way so it went tumbling off of the edge.

Thorin was just behind Aluriel, becoming a spinning whirlwind of death to any goblin that approached. He happened to look ahead, and his gaze fell upon the fae's back, on her shredded wings and lashes from the whip. There was blood on her shoulder and a tear as well. Anger rose up within him, white-hot and terrible. He roared and took another goblin's head off as Aluriel fired another arrow into the swarm of goblins approaching.

"Move!" Dwalin shouted, and sliced a rope holding a pitiful rail. He hefted it along with those behind him and shoved goblins off of the path in front of them. They dropped the rail as they reached a poorly crafted bridge, large gaps almost making several of them fall at one point. Aluriel grabbed Ori's arm as he stumbled. Thorin grabbed hers. He saw her look his way, her eyes full of pain, though one would never know by surveying her actions. Lyna was on the platform above them with Gandalf, and they could hear her shrieking as she tore into more flesh.

Their paths converged, and they rushed down the platforms. They heard a great screeching above them and across the chasm. There were a massive number of goblins swinging on ropes toward them. Thorin took one look at the platform above them, then to the securing ties.

"Cut the ropes!" He yelled, and there were swords slashing at the thick cords, sending the platform toppling, the crossing goblins wrapping around the posts and falling into the black pit. Many came at them with arrows, and though Kili deflected a few with his blade, more came. He grabbed a nearby ladder, rushing forward as he lowered it over their heads, those behind him helping him to push them to a gap in the path. The ladder fell, creating a makeshift bridge which they crossed carefully, Ori pushing it off as the goblins tried to pursue. They were running again. The goblins were climbing up the posts and the dwarves were cutting them down as soon as they were within reach. Aluriel was in the midst of the company, now unable to use her bow for fear of hitting someone other than a goblin. Her entire body was aching, her wounds stung terribly, but she still pushed on, her eyes on Gandalf's back as the fox cleared the way in the front.

Gandalf suddenly rushed forward, in front of the fox as he spied a low-hanging formation of rock. He thrust his staff into it, causing it to break free with a flash and crumble. It rolled down the steep rocky path, crushing every goblin down the way with a sickening sound. They rounded a sharp bend once the boulder had rolled off of the cliff, goblins right on their heels. Lyna barked, shoving her nose and darting toward a platform held by ropes. It was unfinished, but Gandalf seemed to trust the fox's judgment and followed. The moment they were all on the platform, the goblins approached. Kili hacked at the rope holding it to the path, sending them soaring across the cavern. Aluriel clung to Laela tightly. They neared the other side, Dwalin telling them all to jump. Balin and two others made it, but the rest were stuck on the swinging platform heading back toward the leering goblins. They leapt upon it as soon as they were within jumping distance, they all locked in battle once again until they could reach the other side.

They jumped. Fili cut the remaining rope, almost falling into the chasm with the plummeting goblins, but Thorin caught him by his tunic and pulled him to safety. They were running again.

_It has to have been at least a day._ Aluriel thought, her breath coming in gasps, her cheek split where the goblin had slapped her. She was tiring quickly. Lyna seemed to notice, for she came up behind her and began to push. Aluriel nearly stumbled, but increased her pace, clutching her bow with a grip that hurt. She had lost her quiver and arrows somewhere along the way, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Escape. Escape was what she cared about.

They came to a long stretch of wooden planks, and they thought freedom was within sight, but the Great Goblin suddenly careened through the wood on the end. His putrid stench seemed even more prominent now. He laughed.

"You thought you could escape me?" His bone scepter went swinging toward Gandalf, sending him stumbling and falling back into Kili. "What are you going to do now, wizard?" The goblin peered at him through one eye, the manic smile still on his face. Gandalf shoved his staff into the bulbous thing, causing him to howl and drop his scepter, stumbling back as he clutched at it. Gandalf sent Glamdring slashing across the beast's belly, and he fell to his knees in pain.

"That'll do it." The hulking thing said right before Gandalf slit his throat, sending blood gushing across the wood. The goblins gave a mighty screech at the sight of their slain king, and as they prepared for battle again, this time against unwinnable odds, the path began to tremble. Thorin ran to her and clutched her just an instant before the path went sliding down the slope of the cavern. There was a cacophony of shouts from the dwarves as it began to break and crush them, Aluriel, Thorin, and Lyna in the middle of the splintering wood.

They came to a sudden stop, and everyone held their breath. There was one last brief drop, and then they were on the ground, the wood in shambles around them. Aluriel could hardly hear or see from the blinding pain that shot through her. Gandalf rose shakily from the pile of wood.

"Well, that could've been worse." Said the eternally optimistic Bofur. Aluriel actually managed a shaky laugh. Thorin had a very slight smile. Lyna leapt from a pile of wood on the ground, tugging at Gandalf's robes. He ignored her for the moment.

Down came the Goblin King.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin groaned, to the agreement of all. Kili suddenly widened his eyes, calling for Gandalf. Dwalin caught what Kili saw. There were hordes of goblins climbing down the walls. Thorin grabbed at Aluriel, tugging her from the pile of wood on top of her, Dwalin pulling Nori to his feet.

"There's too many! We can't fight them!" He yelled, and Gandalf looked to the goblins, then to the company, his face severe.

"Only one thing will save us. Daylight!" He gestured down the tunnel, tugging dwarves to their feet. Lyna helped. "Come, now! On your feet!" He yelled, then as they all were free of the confines of the ruined platform, they rushed down the tunnel. Aluriel could feel herself faltering, but she forced herself to remain strong. Her wounds cried out to her, but she ignored them, blinking back the tears that threatened. Daylight was in sight. They passed a smaller tunnel to the side, and Aluriel happened to glance for a brief moment. She thought she saw a glimmer, but it was gone in the instant she saw it. Thorin pulled her onward.

They were in blinding daylight, though they didn't dare to stop as of yet. They ran down the hill, leaping over rocks and felled trees until they began to slow, Gandalf counting each of them as though he were a mother with many children. She supposed that was true in a way. She sat down on the ground and slumped against Lyna who nuzzled at her face worriedly. Thorin was talking to Dwalin and the others had formed into a small group conversing with each other. When Gandalf was done counting, he looked around the company as if he had missed one.

"Where's Bilbo?" He asked. The company stirred, looking around themselves with worry. No one said a word. "Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf asked again. When no one answered and continued to look around, he finally yelled. "Where is our hobbit?" The company looked frightened at the outburst for a brief moment until Dwalin spoke up.

"Curse the halfling, now he's lost?"

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin shouted for Dori to reply angrily.

"Hey, don't blame me!"

Gandalf looked over to Dori. "Well, where did you last see him?" Aluriel closed her eyes in defeat. They had lost dear Bilbo? One of her dearest friends of the company? Nori thought for a moment.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first caughted us!" Aluriel dared to hope for a few moments.

"Well what happened exactly?" Gandalf questioned, his voice rising. "Tell me!" Aluriel opened her eyes when Thorin spoke, hurt lancing in her heart at his words.

"I'll tell you what happened! Mister Baggins saw his chance and he took it!" He jabbed his finger toward the caves. "He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! No, we will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone!" The dwarves looked at each other in sorrow. It was writ clear on their faces how much they had come to care for him, timid at times though he was. He was also brave and strong in character, even if it was rarely seen. They had come to respect him for it, Aluriel most of all.

"No, he isn't." It was Bilbo's voice. Aluriel pushed herself to her feet, an expression of joy on her face.

"Bilbo!" She shrieked in happiness and ran to him, hugging him tightly as she ignored the sharp pain that lanced up her spine. He smiled and returned her embrace gently.

"Bilbo Baggins! I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf's voice held relief.

"Bilbo! We'd given you up!" Kili said, a large smile on his face.

"How on Earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked the most logical question, and Aluriel pulled away, remembering the slight glimmer in the cave.

"How indeed?" Dwalin very nearly growled. Bilbo laughed nervously and slipped something into his pocket, a gesture neither Gandalf nor Aluriel missed. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf tried to draw attention away from whatever Bilbo had in his pocket, not that anyone else had noticed.

"It matters!" Thorin said, his eyes traveling between Aluriel and the hobbit.

_Bilbo._ He thought sourly.

"I want to know! Why did you come back?" His voice grew softer when he saw the slight accusation in Aluriel's eyes. Bilbo looked at him with exasperation.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-End. I miss my books, and my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home." He paused. "And that's why I came back. You don't have a home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can." Aluriel's eyes shone with tears as he said it, the others looking on with newfound respect and admiration. She wrapped Bilbo in her arms again, and he smiled.

Thorin looked on with a pang in his heart, and regret.

There was a yell in a very familiar voice. There was the sound of wargs fast approaching, their growling and snapping jaws heard from where they stood.

"Out of the frying pan." Thorin said, wide-eyed.

"And into the fire." Gandalf finished. "Run. Run!"


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: OHMYGOODNESSGRACIOUSGOOGLYMOOGLY! At LONG LAST here is a chapter for you BEAUTIFUL and patient and WONDERFUL people! I love you all so much and tried to stay away from a posted A/N this time because it gets the hopes up for a new chapter ;(  
**

**I am so sorry for my long absence, but I am back now! I loved reading your reviews for the last chapters, and I will update when I can! I will not promise anything, because I am not so great about keeping my chapter promises (For which I am terribly sorry, you have no idea) But, when I get a chance, I will write away! Life has gotten hectic, causing me to lose my will to write or my inspiration when I want to.**

**But here this is for you, and I hope you love it! I worked extra hard on this one!**

**Thank you all for being so unbelievably patient with me, and thank you all for being beautiful and amazing people! I am HONORED to have any of you reading my story. Honestly. -Hearts all around- **

**Also, I always post updates on how the chapter writing is going (When I am writing) on my tumblr ever-watchful-eyes-of-night**

**If you ever wanna know what the actual hell is going on when I take too long, follow me or check there and there should be a little blurb!**

**I plan on doing a giveaway when the story is complete as a thank you for being so patient and wonderful with me.**

**Here is a question I would love for you to answer in the reviews! (I really want to get to know you guys a lot better!) _If you could live in Middle-Earth, which race would you most want to be and why?_**

**As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! Please please please let me know what you think of the story in a review! They are my fuel, after all!  
**

**And thank you to all of you who have been reviewing! They are beautiful and I love you and I will not be able to answer them at this time, but for ALL future reviews, I will send a personal message to your inboxes! (Provided you are logged in, of course.)**

**Without further ado, HERE IS THE CHAPTER! Now then, MUCH LOVE AND BEAUTIFUL HAPPY THINGS FOR YOU ALL!**

* * *

Bilbo caught Thorin's eyes; the slight accusation there, as well as the guilt at his words. He looked to approach the hobbit, but the howls of wargs rent the air and they all were frozen as they looked to the top of the hill.

"Out of the frying pan." His disbelief was palpable; how could such bad luck have befallen them? His eyes had grown wide as his gaze traveled from the top of the hill to where Aluriel stood clutching Bilbo. His expression mirrored Thorin's, shock at the fact that there would be yet more troubles for them just as they had escaped others.

"And into the fire." Gandalf said, his lips pursed in displeasure. "Run." It sounded more like a suggestion at first, as if it was something they may indeed want to do before they were an evening meal for flea-ridden, filthy, monstrous beasts. The company stayed where they were, truly in shock at having to face yet more dangers, this time with snapping jaws. "Run!" Gandalf finally yelled as he looked on their frozen states. They were all propelled into motion as the wargs began to come into view, gaining on them rapidly.

Bilbo looked quite as if he did not know what to do in such a situation, and as the others began to tear off down the hillside, he felt himself being pulled along. He looked up with surprise to find Aluriel tugging his arm, encouraging him to follow despite his fear. He saw her wince at the pain it caused, a pang going through his heart. He would be brave for her, she who always looked after him.

Lyna was running alongside them, worried and intelligent eyes watching behind the company as she stayed close to Aluriel's side. The fae had begun to slow, Bilbo supposed her wounds were beginning to hinder her. He found his bravery, pulling her as gently as he dared when being run down by wargs. He could hear her muffled gasp of pain, but she tried her best to keep up with him. Quite suddenly she was tearing her arm away, the sound of creaking wood catching the hobbit's attention. He looked back.

"Run, Bilbo!" She yelled as she drew back her bowstring, loosing an arrow in the general direction of the oncoming wargs. He could see the pain in her eyes. Lyna stood next to her, fire-red fur on end as she snarled, frightening canines protruding from her mouth.

They looked ethereal, like white-hot fury and fiery vengeance side by side. They almost seemed to have a glow about them, and he could no longer stand to look upon their brilliance, but still he stood fast.

"Bilbo, go!" She shrieked again, now running toward him. She shoved a hand into his back and he stumbled forward, finding his feet once more. "Lyna!" He heard her distant call, but he did not look back, leaping over an overhang of rock, ducking as a warg went soaring over his head only to land a few yards in front of him, turning in his direction. It charged at him, and Bilbo was able to draw his sword just in time, only able to slay the beast because of the distraction Aluriel and Lyna caused. A fiery form went flying over the rock, shimmering ice atop its back, causing the warg to look their way in surprise. It was still sliding forward despite its attempts at stopping, and found its forehead pierced by Bilbo's sword.

'A letter opener, indeed.' Thought Bilbo, quite scared and horrified at the monstrous, dead creature before him. He stared at it for several moments, unaware of the more recent turn of events.

The hill ended. At a canyon. With wargs fast approaching.

The company looked back with frightened eyes. The giant wolf-like creatures would be upon them in moments.

Two ahead of the horde had come upon them, right on either side of Bilbo. Thorin spun, felling one with his blade as Dwalin finished it. Sweet Ori, who loved nothing better than his journal and knitwear swung his hammer behind him, cracking the skull of the pursuing warg. Bilbo looked upon them all with shock.

"Into the trees! All of you!" Gandalf cried out, raising himself into the branches of a particularly large tree perched precariously on the edge of the cliff. "Climb, Bilbo! Climb!" He shouted out to the hobbit upon seeing him staring at the warg, his sword still embedded in its skull.

Thorin looked back as he grabbed a low-hanging branch, catching the hobbit trying to pull his blade free, then to the wargs running down the hill.

The dwarves were all pulling themselves into trees with more speed than Thorin could have thought them capable, Nori using Dwalin's head as a stepping-stone to propel himself into the nearest branch. Kili leapt into the tree behind him, an acrobatic twirl sending him right-way up as he helped pull his brother to the branch next to him. Even fat Bombur had managed to secure his way in a tree, the limbs protesting quite noisily.

"They're coming!" Thorin yelled out, a distant part of him hoping to warn the hobbit who could not see them. He was quite suddenly knocked off of his feet by Lyna, who had tripped over a tree root. Aluriel, who was on her back, was sent flying, landing several feet away, her wounds torn open from the impact. He could see her blood staining the dirt. "Aluriel!" He called out frantically, stumbling to her. Lyna was growling behind him.

He reached her. Her eyes were fogged with pain, her bow still clutched so tightly it had made her knuckles white with the hold. She had not let go even when thrown such a distance with such wounds. It had to be precious to her. Thorin clenched his jaw, lifting her and unceremoniously throwing her over his shoulder, closing his eyes against the pain it caused him to hear her cry out.

Thorin ran as fast as he dared, back to the tree, Balin already high in the branches.

"Thorin!" He called to him, worry evident on his features.

"Hold on to me!" Thorin commanded, hoping the fae would hear it through her haze of pain. He felt her grip his belt, and he climbed.

She was so light that it was easy to pull himself through the branches. The wargs came just as he had climbed high enough to avoid their snapping jaws. He exchanged a look with Balin as the wargs circled the base of every tree with a dwarf and hobbit and wizard, sniffing them out until all were located. At the base of their tree, Lyna was snapping at the wargs trying to circle, causing them to back away with wary looks at the creature.

They suddenly had all begun to back away from the trees, casting frightened looks behind them. Thorin looked back with confusion, his face draining of color as he saw the creature he had known to be slain astride his white warg, still very much alive.

"Azog…" He said on a choked whisper.

"Do you smell it?" The Defiler spoke, and though the words were in the tainted orcish tongue, Aluriel understood. Thorin felt her stiffen on his shoulder.

_No. No, it cannot be!_ Her thoughts were wild with confusion and terror. That voice… That voice was only in her darkest nightmares… The voice from her past… And now it had come to life, and it was _here._

"The smell of fear?" He continued, his eyes fixed on Thorin as he stroked his warg with his clawed-appendage. Something he did not have before, Thorin noted sourly. "I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin, son of Thrain!" She felt him shake his head in denial. She was unsure if he understood the words being said, but his voice, wavering and frightened told her he did.

"It cannot be…" His words were broken, cracking even as they left his lips. Terrified though she was, she lifted herself, placing her hands on Thorin's shoulder as she turned her head. She had to see… She had to see if it was him.

Azog certainly saw her then. He jolted in surprise upon his warg, causing it to sidestep uneasily. His eyes widened in shock before narrowing once more as a malicious smile was put upon his face. He gestured to the both of them, Aluriel frozen in terror. It was him. It was the one from her nightmares. The one from her darkest memories.

He had come to life.

"Those two are mine." He growled, dark intent in his eyes. He swung his mace over his head. "Kill the others!" Azog roared.

The wargs lunged toward the trees, Lyna at the bottom of the one Aluriel, Balin and Thorin occupied. She was fending off wargs with gnashing teeth and large swats of her powerful tail. But even the fox could not keep them away for long.

The beasts crashed against the trunk, shaking the branches and the occupants. Aluriel clung to a branch above her, the atrocities committed to her in the past springing to her mind as she stared at the creature of evil who had plagued her.

Who had tainted her.

She could distantly feel Thorin shaking her, demanding answers as the wargs destroyed the lower branches, throwing themselves against the tree until it began to creak, the roots tearing themselves from the ground. Aluriel heard Lyna's warning bark, and she was shaken from her spell. A fury rose within her, a fury for the crimes of The Defiler. A fitting name.

"Aluriel!" Thorin shook her once more before gripping a branch with a white-knuckled hold as the tree went toppling. She slung her bow over her back, ignoring the shooting pains as she leapt, her useless wings finally deciding to try to move; something that she could not control back in Goblintown. They did her little good, and she caught a branch with one hand, almost crying out at the agony that bloomed in her injured shoulder.

Then Thorin was there, pulling her to safety.

And then the tree began to fall.

She heard the cries of the company around her as the wargs attacked, nearly snapping off ankles as the dwarves were forced to leap from branch to branch for their lives. She heard Azog's throaty laugh behind her, and she felt blinding rage, overshadowing her pain. Not only had he tainted her, he had hurt Thorin and left him with scars that time had not seemed to heal. She felt nothing but a pure hate; her pain lost in the consuming flame.

She grabbed for another branch as their tree went toppling once again, a seemingly never-ending cycle which continuously ripped at her already torn and weathered body.

She, as well as thirteen dwarves, one hobbit, and one wizard found themselves clinging desperately to the branches of the largest tree which was perched on the edge of the cliff. The wood of the trunk was splintering and cracking with every blow it received.

The wargs threw themselves against the tree, one flinging itself a bit too far, sending its body tumbling off of the cliff. The fox was fending them off with protective fury, her canines sinking into the throat of a particularly large warg. The pained howl pierced the ears of all the company, many of them covering their ears with gloved hands.

Aluriel, desperate to save the company and her dear companion Lyna from a certain demise, frantically looked to her surroundings. Her eyes fell upon a pinecone resting in the boughs of the fir. It was large, nearly twice the size of her hand, and as she reached for it her mind recalled Gandalf, nestled in the tallest branches.

She yelled for him, her voice nearly inaudible in surrounding chaos, yet he seemed to hear. He fixed his gaze upon her, then to the pinecone in her grasp. He looked off to the branches nearest to him, noticing the vast array of pinecones within them. He plucked one from the needles, an idea springing into mind. He returned his attention to the fae, a mischievous glint within his blue eyes.

Quite suddenly the pinecone burst into flame in his palm, the fire bright and hopeful against the night sky. Aluriel shouted a warning to the fox, still lashing out furiously against the onslaught as the ball of flame went hurtling into the throng of wargs below.

The dry needles that lie unsuspecting of their fate immediately caught fire, the flames flickering angrily between the tree and the wargs. Lyna was distracted by the fire for only a mere instant; enough to be caught by the throat in a vicious attack. Aluriel felt her heart stop as she watched Lyna helplessly try to free herself, the two creatures locked in a deadly dance toward the precipice.

Lyna looked up at Aluriel. The fae shook her head in denial, refusing to accept what was about to unfold before her. Lyna was sent by her sister. She was the only link she had left.

And the warg pushed, his jaws still clenched around her neck, until they were falling down to the deep valley far below. Aluriel could faintly feel someone tugging her arm back as she lurched forward after the fox, now lost. She looked back to see dear Bilbo trying desperately to keep her from doing something foolish. He needed her; all of them did, even if they refused to admit it.

In what had felt like hours had only been mere seconds. Gandalf looked down to her, sorrow in his eyes as he reached for more ammunition.

"Fili!" He yelled, a flaming pinecone dropping through the air into his outstretched hands. The next fell into Aluriel's waiting grasp, the fire burning her bare hands, though she did not feel it. Her heart was filled with grief and rage, blinding her to all else but Azog and the attacking wargs. She hurled her pinecone with all of the force she could muster, hitting one of them on its flank, the fur there going up in a blaze that sent the warg retreating with a pained yelp.

The burning pinecones of the rest of the company were being thrown in all directions; scattering the wargs and sending the riders farther back into confusion. Dawn was not far off now, and the dwarves sensed victory, a mighty cheer erupting from the branches.

Neither Thorin nor Aluriel could feel the same joy.

The cheer instantly dissipated as the tree began to crack at the base, the mighty roots tearing themselves free from the earth with renewed vigor. Kili had to grab Dori's hand to keep him from plummeting to his death, and those who were positioned in the rear branches were now holding on for their lives. The fire began to lick its way up the roots, the tree threatening to burst into flame as well.

There was a terrified yell, and then Ori was falling; saved only by the sturdy boot of his brother, shoved out just in time for him to latch on.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori cried out, looking to the wizard in desperation. His hands were slipping from the sturdy branch, noises of fear and worry for his brother hanging off of his boot making their way out of his mouth between gasps. Gandalf lowered his staff just as Dori and Ori fell, the sudden weight of the two dwarves clutching at the gnarled wood nearly sending him toppling as well.

All of the company had been watching helplessly from their places within the branches, and Aluriel heard a feral growl. It had come from Thorin, whose head whipped around, eyes alight with fire and fury as he stared at Azog. She knew what he would do. She could see it in the tightness of his shoulders.

He climbed atop the felled tree, his oaken shield latched tightly onto his arm and Orcrist held menacingly by his side as he scowled. It took him only a moment to find his footing on the unsteady wood before he started down the flaming pathway. There was only the width of the tree between the walls of flame; and a direct path to Azog.

Aluriel felt her heart stop again. What was he _doing?_ Bilbo's face mirrored her thoughts as the rest of the company looked on in shock.

Thorin took a large step, his boot sliding on the wood. Aluriel inhaled sharply, a shooting pain rippling up through her ribs. He took another step. With every footfall of his heavy boots, she felt fear clench at her heart until she could barely breathe, still clinging tightly onto the slender branch that barely held her.

As he broke into a full sprint through the flaming branches, she felt the blood turn to ice in her veins. She had a terrible sense of foreboding, and when she looked back to the others of the company, at the looks on their faces, her foreboding grew.

His skin was aglow in the firelight, his hair streaming behind him as he foolishly rushed headfirst into what she knew would be his death.

"Thorin!" She screamed, but he did not hear. His eyes were fixed on Azog as he brought his shield before him, brandishing Orcrist high above his head. A roar was torn from his throat as he charged the pale orc; but he was ready for the exiled king. The warg leapt off of the outcropping of rock directly into the oncoming dwarf. Thorin's blade narrowly missed the soft flesh of its stomach before he was knocked back onto the hard ground, the flames roaring around them.

Aluriel struggled to find a better hold on her branch; she struggled to pull herself up… she had to save him. Bilbo was one step ahead of her, already raising himself to the level of the wide trunk from his branch. He reached to pull her up as well.

Her other wounds may as well have been gone for all of the pain they no longer caused. Perhaps it was just that they paled in comparison to the pain lancing through her heart as she saw Thorin struggling to his feet. A scream bubbled up from her throat as Azog swung his mace, hitting Thorin square in the chest and forcing him back to the ground. She could swear she felt the blow as if she were in his skin. Her hand was shaking within Bilbo's as he helped her off of her branch, and she distantly heard Dwalin's cry for his friend before his branch snapped in half and he was dangling.

She had not realized her actions. She had not been paying attention, her focus only on Thorin as the white warg's jaws clamped around him. She did not know what force kept her moving as he cried out from the pain; what had kept her bow-arm pulling back as she loosed an arrow.

It was deadly accurate, missing at only the very last second when Azog shifted upon the warg, the arrow embedding itself in the tree behind him instead of in his skull. The orc looked in her direction, his lips pulled back in a malicious smile and teeth bared as he raised his arms in a gloating gesture.

It was if he was saying he had won.

Thorin took advantage of this distraction, forcing a mighty blow onto the snout of the salivating creature, causing it to screech horribly and fling him to the side as blood dripped down its muzzle. Azog approached the fallen Thorin Oakenshield and leaned down to him, his guttural voice resounding in Thorin's mind.

"Perhaps I will take your lovely little friend for my own." He laughed and backed away as Thorin tried to grab for his sword, lying just beyond his reach. "Bring me his head." Azog commanded the orc nearest him. Thorin stared at Azog with contempt, his vision beginning to fade as the orc drew near with his blade. He felt the cold metal against his neck, then it was gone and he looked for only a moment to see Bilbo flying through the air, knocking the orc off of its feet.

He saw whirling silver before his vision went black.

Aluriel was there, felling orcs and wargs with a torrent of arrows, her sights fixed on Azog. Bilbo got to him first, quite on accident, and as he was flung to the side she had only a moment to spare. She ran to where Thorin lie upon the rock, his eyes closed and chest unmoving.

"Thorin!" She whispered, her voice hoarse and panicked. He did not stir. "Thorin!" She screamed this time, shaking him violently. There was no response. She grew cold; numb to everything but the pain that had exploded within her chest, threatening to consume her. She would rather die right here than spend a day knowing she had failed him.

Knowing she could not save him.

She heard the heavy footfall of a warg behind her. She knew which one it would be. She spun on Azog the Defiler, the need for vengeance weighing heavily in her shattered heart and fragile mind.

"I look forward to the darkness we shall soon share once again." He cackled evilly, shivers of disgust and fear rolling up her spine at his words. She would not fall to him. Not this time. She drew back her bowstring as he opened his arms to her; a silent dare.

The screeches of eagles began to sound through the roaring flames, and they were there, fanning the fire and carrying off wargs in their great talons. Aluriel paid them no mind, her goal clear and directly before her astride a white warg.

She drew the bowstring back once again. the tension threatening to snap her bow in half as she took her aim. She saw the eagle coming from the corner of her eye, and only turned her full attention to it as she realized it was coming for her.

_No. No! Not until I __**kill**__ this bastard!_ She shrieked in her mind, watching in wide-eyed horror as Azog retreated from the flying creature and she was scooped into its talons. It was only then she saw the blood. Her blood.

But all she could think of was Thorin and Lyna as she was carried away into the coming dawn, Thorin lying still upon the rock.

"Thorin!" She shrieked, tears making tracks in the grime on her face as she watched him grow distant.


End file.
